Dos Espada
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: Inoue Orhime, who says shes weak? who says all she does is cry for Ichigo? Shes different now, shes become of the highest ranking espada and has surpassed her boy friend Ulquiorra. She has made new friends. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.First ulquhime story.
1. Misson

**SUMMARY FULL**: Inoue Orhime, who says shes weak? who says all she does is cry for Ichigo? Shes different now, shes become of the highest ranking espada and has surpassed her boy friend Ulquiorra. She has made new friends. What happens when Gin sends her and her new friends to the world of the living? Back to Karakura Town where she will once again see the man who betrayed her, the one who she use to love?

**PARRINGS:**

**Ulquiorra x Orhime, Neliel X Grimmjow, Stark X Hallibell, Ishida X Nemu, a little Hitsuhina and a little Tatsuki X Stark and also Ichiruki**

* * *

A girl with long bright orange hair, skipped cheerfully down to the meeting hall and others turned to smile at her as she walked down the long hallways. She opens the large blue doors to find that the room was still completely empty.

"Hmmm, guess I'm the first one here again"she whispered to herself. She sat down in the usual corner of the room, and waited. She glanced up at the window and stared at the black sky, it's been so long huh? They should all be around 18 now, I wonder if they even remember me. If they do it's probably for the fact that I'm a traitor.

I shouldn't care now, I have a new life here that I should be enjoying. "Stupid "she said out loud.

"You shouldn't be saying negative things about yourself Hime"a voice from behind her said. A smile appears on herself once she saw who it was.

"Ulqui-kun"she said.

"I'm serious, this isn't like you Orhime"Ulquiorra said, walking over to me.

"It's nothing really"Orhime assured him, however she could tell Ulquiorra wasn't convinced and would surely keep asking her every ten minutes.

"I'm fine ok?"Orhime said, after giving him a small kiss on his White forehead. Ulquiorra hesitated for a second before nodding, though the cheerful espada knew that he was still worried.

Because that's how Ulquiorra was, sure he was still cold sometimes. However he does smile once in awhile for me, and his smile is dazzling.

Sooner or later the door opens, Nel and Grimmjow walked side to side from each other though they weren't holding hands this morning. Orhime knew instantly that there was something wrong with them.

"I wasn't doing anything with him!"she heard Nel say.

"Then why did you give him a hug?"Grimmjow said.

"I can't tell you the reason"Nel said.

"Humph, I knew it. You do love him"Grimmjow said.

"Geez Grim, you know I love you"Nel said. Orhime watched happily as they sorted things out and made there way over here.

"Hello there Nel-chan! Rimjow-kun"Orhime said.

"Hey there Hime-chan, Qui-kun!"Nel said.

"Oi Hime, stop with the annoying nickname"Grimmjow said.

"Same goes for you Eliel"Ulquiorra said.

"But there so cute!"Orhime and Nel pouted.

* * *

Grimmjow lets out a large sigh, he knew he couldn't yell at Inoue or else Ulquiorra would kill him. Ulquiorra however knew better than to try and injure someone from a higher rank.

* * *

Orhime smirked knowing what both boys were thinking about, "You know I can read your thoughts you guys".

Both boys froze, they knew all about Orhime's mind Reading power. She doesn't use it often , but Orhime just loves teasing them.

However before she could tease them in came the tall blonde espada, followed by the tall brown hair lazy 0 espada. Orhime singled them a wave, which Hallibell saw and dragged Stark there.

"How are you two today?"Orhime asked.

"Fine, however Stark hasn't been doing any of his duties. Meaning I've been doing them all"Hallibell said.

"You must be pretty stressed out then"Orhime said.

"Very"Hallibell said.

"Sorry Hun, you know Llynete. She always wants to play"Stark said. We all roll our eyes, we knew this was one of his "excuses".

"So does anyone know why were all here?"Nel asked.

"Isn't it for another meeting?"Stark said.

"If that's the case. Then everyone else must be late"Ulquiorra said.

"I don't care about this shit. Aizen always makes us wait far too long!"Grimmjow said rather annoyed. They waited and waited for what seemed like forever, till the large blue doors opened.

All of them turned around to see the smiling White hair 2nd in command.

"Ichimaru?"everyone said. Orhime watched as Gin slowly moved out the way, she was the first one to see it. She was the first one to see the person that Gin had carried in to the room.

Someone with dark brown hair, there leader Aizen-sama was injured. Orhime couldn't believe it, who could of managed to injure Aizen-sama? She immediately ran over to him!

"Your the only one who can save him Hime"Gin said. Orhime nodded.

"Baguan! Lily!"Orhime called out. Soon two of her blue clips turned in to there original small fairy forms. They immediately saw Aizen injured and shock filled there faces.

"Aizen-sama? How can that be"Lily said.

"Orhime-chan, say it"Baguan said, she nodded.

"Santen Kesshiuin I reject!"Orhime shouted, her reiatsu poured out and orange light emerged from her hand's slowly healing Aizen's wounds.

His wounds are serious, however I'm sure I can still heal them. But this black scar in the back?...it feels familiar.

...  
The meeting had been postponed till now, and Orhime slowly walked down the hall ways back to the meeting hall. She was pretty exhausted after healing Aizen's wounds, not only that she did training and paperwork as well.

She stretched out her long arms. It's been so peaceful for so long and we've all been doing so well. But now, something's going to happen again. That scar on Aizen's back is surely the work of only one shinigami...

...  
Once she arrived there, everyone was already there waiting for her.

"Ah glad your here Hime-chan.."Gin said.

Orhime nodded and took her seat next to Ulquiorra.

"So how was the afternoon duties? I heard you've been busy all mornin"Gin said.

"Stressful. All the new recruits keep messing around or just standing there"Orhime said.

"Perhaps they were starin on how prewwie you are"Gin said.

Orhime saw Ulquiorra shot him a death glare and she chuckled.

"Now now, just tell us already why were here?"Orhime said.

"Yeah why don't you tell us Gin?"Nel asked.

"I'm planning on sending you guys to a mission to da world of the livin"Gin said.

The others nodded.

"Are we going to Hitaka town again?"Orhime said.

"Well your..."

"No, I want to go to Kohona again"Nel said.

"Your only saying that because there logo for the town is green. I prefer Kuroda town"Ulquiorra said.

"You really are a emo-clown aren't you?"Grimmjow said.

"Me? At least I am not a disgusting filthy animal like you"Ulquiorra said.

"What the hell ULQUIORRA? I dare you to say that again"Grimmjow shouted.

"Alright then, your a disgusting filthy creature..."Ulquiorra mumbled, seeing my expression.

"...I apologize for my rude behaviour Grimmjow"Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow looked over at me, a grin on his face.

"That girl really has changed you"Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra nodded, and he's changed me.

"I still think Nuvela town would be better"Hallibell said.

"That's because of the waters there, I prefer to go to Kazihou town"Stark said.

"Yeah but it's still the biggest town"Hallibell said.

"Guys..."Gin began.

"I like the shops there"

"no the shops are better in Kohona"

"They seem the same to me"

"that's because you weren't paying attention Stark".

"kuroda had a better atmosphere"

"no Emo boy, I mean Ulquiorra. We should go to tokiyara town".

"Guys..".

"Grimmjow stop being horrible to Ulqui!"

"Course hime"

"thanks".

"GUYS!"Gin bellowed, causing all to stop talking.

"Finally I have your attention now"Gin said.

"Gomen Gin"Orhime apologised, he nodded and they watched as his facial expression changes. Instead of his usual grin on his face, for once it was replaced with one not even Orhime could read.

"Gin where are you sending us.."Orhime asked, nervously.

Then she said those words she no longer wanted to hear anymore. Because she didn't think it was possible, she didn't think it was possible that she would ever hear that name again. Hear that place, once more.

"Karakura"Gin said.

"Very well, what is our mission there?"Orhime said.

"I hope you can do this, destroy hollows. There have been some who have been going rouge lately"Gin said.

"We understand"Orhime said. Gin nodded and opened up a large garganta for all of them. Stark went in first, so did Hallibell followed by Nel and Grimmjow. Orhime stared at the Walls. Ulquiorra waited. "Hime?"

"Eh? What is it"Orhime said.

"Were going now"Ulquiorra said.

"That's right, let's go"Orhime said, as they stepped in to the garganta hand in had.

* * *

**_ENDING Song_**

_I can't sing a song with straightforward lyrics_  
_Because It always ends with sugar coated words_

_Since when did someone as lazy as I am learn to protect anything?_  
_What color catches you from the sky visible in the school yard_  
_At times I want the white clouds to turn black too_

_Dont leave me *sky chord*, you would've stayed here back then_  
_I've already lost you *sky chord*, this isn't anyones fault, however_

_I know there are many more important things than becoming an adult_  
_But I'll be growing up the whole time figuring out what they are_

_I wanted to stay up till daybreak when I was a kid_  
_Now being chased with time I don't even have enough sleep_

_Dont leave me *sky chord*, you would've stayed here back then_  
_I've already lost you *sky chord*, I want to teach you_

_I know there are many more important things than becoming an adult_  
_But I'll be growing up the whole time figuring out what they are_

_I know we can't stay like this forever, so let't take that first step_  
_Those words I've written in the notebook will never be changed_

_I know there are many more important things than becoming an adult_  
_But I'll be growing up the whole time figuring out what they are_

_For I can no longer be like a child_


	2. Reunion

We had arrived in the living world very late yesterday, so we could not start our mission. Since everyone was tired, we had found the house we were staying in and slept. It's now morning and Orhime was finishing on the final touches to her uniform. The uniform to Karakura High had changed over the past couple of years. Instead of the just plain White T Shirt and red ribbon. It was a White t shirt, and a pale blue Cardigan with the school logo on it. Plus a midnight blue bow attached to the shirt and matching midnight skirt and shoes. Plus pale blue socks.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, "That will do".

Orhime skipped happily towards the outside, her heart skipped a beat once she saw Ulquiorra, the male uniform had changed as well and he wore a black jacket with the logo on it and a grey t shirt with matching trousers. Orhime smiled, at least his gigai doesn't look to different from his usual self.

* * *

"Shall we go?"Ulquiorra said, staring at the breathless wonder in front of him.

Orhime gave him a small smile and held on to his arm. "Yup!"

She's so excited, I guess we really have kept her away from her home town. For ever so long.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the school hall ways, he had been arriving here early for the past few days, because Miss Ochi wanted to talk about his plans for the future. Plans for the future huh? I still haven't really decided, and also...he glances over at the window. It's been 4 years since I last saw those two.

What he meant by those two was Rukia and Orhime. The second he was going to go to hueco Mundo to rescue Orhime, Renji appeared and said that Aizen was holding Rukia hostage somewhere in Karakura.

He had a choice then, too chose between them was hard and in the end he choose to save Rukia.

"I made the right choice didn't I?"Ichigo mumbles to himself. He hadn't seen Rukia in so long as well. When he found her, she was so badly injured and Ichigo couldn't even imagine the pain and torture she went through. They had told me to stay away from Rukia, saying that un till I could control my soul reaper powers and my hollow powers together. I was not aloud to set one foot in seretei's soil till then.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, he did not realise the girl that was comming out of the teachers lounge.

CRASH!

"Ah gomen I'm sorry.."Ichigo trailed of once he saw the girl. She had long blonde hair, turqoise color eyes and wore the girls uniform. She's..

* * *

Hallibell stared at the man in front of her. Orange spiky hair, ocean blue eyes... A scowl on his face. Yup this is definitely him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo"Hallibell said.

"How do you know me?"Ichigo asked.

She sighed, he's such a fool not being able to sense my reiatsu. Despite me being in a gigai he should of recognized me. Nonetheless I should tell Stark and the others..

She stands up and pushes Kurosaki of herself, she brushed of the dust from her midnight blue skirt and took one last look at him. Before using sonido to leave.

* * *

Ichigo stood there frozen, staring at the spot the girl was just. She used sonido? Is she a espada..? His thoughts were broken as someone kicked him.

"Ouch. Why I ought to-"he trailed of seeing who it was.

"It's been a long time Ichigo"the girl in front of him said.

"Rukia"Ichigo stammered.

* * *

Ulquiorra opened the door out for her, and she smiled gratefully and got out of the black car. She stared in amazement at the school, it was much larger now and there were extended wings of the school now. "Hmm a lot has changed huh".

Just then a bright blue car and a silver car appeared. Out came Hallibell and Stark in the silver car and Grimmjow and Nel from the blue one.

"Wow Hime this school isn't exactly the way you described it"Grimmjow said, as they all looked up at the school.

"Agreed it's too formal"Stark said.

"I guess they made a few changes"Orhime said.

"Anyhow! Who cares about the changes, let's go go"Nel said, cheerfully. Orhime agreed and held hands with Ulquiorra.

Alright remember when I said they made a few changes? Change was just a word, since they completely gave the school a entire makeover. Everything was much bigger bow

"So.."Nel began.

"-where the hell is the classroom?"Grimmjow shouted.

"Hallibell you went here early right? So you should know"Stark said.

"I only went to the classroom"Hallibell said.

"so"Grimmjow said.

"There is no, so. It is quite simple in what she's trying to say"Ulquiorra said.

"Then you try and guess"Grimmjow said.

"Fine, she only went to one place and afterwards immediately left the building so she could not find the classroom"Ulquiorra explained.

"SCREW you.."Grimmjow said.

"you guys.."Stark said.

"Will never change"Hallibell finished.

"Now now everyone "Nel said. Orhime could not help but smile, everyone was happy. This was what she had wanted for so long, when Aizen had offered her the position as dos espada she couldn't believe it.

Sure she had trained a lot with Stark, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nel and Hallibell but she didn't think it was possible to get a higher rank than her boy friend. It came true, she was glad because now she knew she could finally help everyone...and no longer be in the way.

We finally decided on splitting up to look for the classroom, Orhime walked down the hall ways untill she finally found the classroom. She knew which one it was from the beginning, since Karakura high. Even if you move up a grade you stay in the same class right up until you graduate.

She took a deep breath, all right here it goes! She opened the doors to her old classroom and a flood of memories came back to her,...Orhime walked over to her old desk beside the window. I would always use to sit here and day dream...she chuckled at the memories. "I use to sit here and day dream about Kurosaki-kun..."

Just as she said so, she felt a familiar reiatsu at the door way. It had been 4 years since she had last felt that reiatsu, since she had last saw him. Since then, a lot has happened. She turned around and her eyes locked on to the man she use to love.

"Kurosaki"Orhime said.

"Inoue"Ichigo said, She didn't say anything.

Orhime noticed the petite girl beside him, well she was no longer small and was about the same height as herself now. Rukia's hair had grown a lot in 4 years and it was now much longer than mine.

"Orhime, your back.."Rukia said.

"Yes I am. Is there a problem?"Orhime said annoyed.

Her eyes flickered elsewhere and saw them holding hand's. She smirked. "Couple?"

Both of them turned bright red yet they nodded.

"Well that's good for you guys I guess"Orhime said. Before Ichigo could ask her another question.

"HIME! Are you in here? Oi"a voice she recognized as Stark's said.

"YUP! I'm right here"Orhime called.

Sooner or later Stark appears in the door way.

"So you found the right room after all, guess that's expected of you kiddo"Stark said, ruffling my orange hair.

"Mou! I'm not a kid anymore Tark-tan!"Orhime pouted.

"Still you'll al-"he trailed of seeing Ichigo and Rukia. He raised his brown eyebrow

"you weren't talking to them were you?"Stark said.

"Nope, why should I"Orhime said.

He nodded.

...

Sooner or later the school was packed full of students, herself, Ulquiorra, Stark, Hallibell, Nel and Grimmjow had to wait outside the classroom. Till they were called inside.

"Man, this is going to be such a pain"Stark said.

"Now now Tar-tan! Stop being lazy"Orhime said, he sighed and let out a large yawn.

"Ok here they are the new students"she heard Miss Ochi say. Alright, here we go. We proceeded inside in order of rank.

Hallibell went first since she is the 0 espada.

Stark next since he is the 1st espada.

Orhime found herself going after the tall brown hair espada, she could already feel everyone gazing at her. They probably recognize me. Anyhow she went in then as the dos espada.

Followed by Nel, the tres espada.

Then it came to her boy friend Ulquiorra the quatro espada. She had heard that he was offered the 0 espada position but he had refused, for some reason that not even Orhime knew why.

The last person that came in was Grimmjow, the cinco espada. He had gotten promoted for "managing to send Ulquiorra to another dimension". They thought this took a lot of effort since Ulquiorra was a higher rank. Orhime shrugged her shoulders at the memory, that things still a bit scary to me.

"Alright! Introduce yourselves"Miss Ochi said.

"My name is Tia Hallibell"

Some of the boys swooned over Hallie, but was silenced by Stark who glared at them.

"Coyoute Stark"Stark said.

Ok time for my introduction, she had planned it since they arrived in the world of the living yesterday. Since she knew others would be wanting explanations.

"My name is Inoue Orhime, I use to go to Karakura High school when I was around 15. I moved away 4 years ago, since my long lost sister was found I went to live with her. I am back now, so I hope you would all please take care of me once more"Orhime said.

She was surprised when everyone started cheering and noticed a certain black hair person smiling at her. Tatsuki-chan...

After Ulquiorra, Nel and Grimmjow's speeches. Miss Ochi had told everyone to ask us all sort of questions.

_**Fave Colour Questions **_

**Hallibell: **Yellow

**Stark: **Brown

**Orhime**: White( a lot of people were confused about this, those who knew her from before that is).

**Nel: **Green

**Ulquiorra:** Black

**Grimmjow: **Blue

There were a ton of random questions like that, though we all managed to answer it without letting anything slip.

Here's the most interesting question everyone asked us.

**_Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend?_**

Hallibells response. "Stark"

Stark's response. "Hallibell"

Orhime responded with a cheerful smile. "Ulquiorra".

Nel response. "Grimmjow".

Ulquiorra responded with a smile as well, but it was a smile that Orhime knew. "Shes my girl so back off"smile. "Orhime".

Grimmjow was the one that caused the up roar. "Neliel Tu is ma girl, if you even dare touch her! I promise I won't let you live a day longer".

Many of the boys then challenged him, Grimmjow accepted with a smirk. Nel tried to calm him down. As for Orhime she walked over to her assigned seat. Which was the same as before, she ignored all the up roar.

Ulquiorra's assigned seat was too further away from her's which she was disappointed by. However Stark's was right behind her's, Grimmjow was put next to Hallibell, Nel was put next to Ulquiorra. Orhime sighed, she knew why the seating plan was like this. Howe

She remembers from the first day she entered Karakura before. That Miss Ochi wouldn't ever put couple's next to each other. Thinking it was a distraction or something. Also Miss Ochi with new students would at least put them with one of there friends.

Nel and Ulquiorra got a long swimmingly and they had many things in common, however putting Hallibell and Grimmjow next to each other, this is going to be one long year.

As time went by. Orhime would of enjoyed the lesson but she was annoyed, she felt several pair of eyes look at her. She glanced over and saw the people staring at her were none other than Sado Yatstoura, Ishida Uryu, Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo. Her old group of friends.

"What do you want?"Orhime said, angrily.

"N..othing Inoue"Ichigo responded. Humph, then stop staring at me you idiot.

Kurosaki Ichigo, if you think I'm the same as before. Who would always get shy when you stare at me, then..you truly are "trash", as Ulquiorra calls you.


	3. Chitose Tange

After lessons were over, they all made there way on to the rooftop. Orhime

opened the doors and was pulled in to a embrace. Orhime was about to push the person away, but she knew this person. Black spiky hair.

"Tatsuki!"Orhime said.

"Orhime, your back! I've really missed you, everyone forgot you for some reason.

But I've never forgotten you!"Tatsuki said.

Everyone forgot me? Then when I left to hueco mundo, Ulquiorra must of erased everyone's memories.

"It's alright now Tatsuki. I'm back"Orhime said, she hugged her friend for a bit longer. She hadn't realised how much she had missed Tatsuki.

"Hime"Ulquiorra said.

Orhime then let go of Tatsuki.

"Alright Tatsuki, I'd like you to meet them"Orhime said, pointing at the group behind her.

Tatsuki nodded.

"I'm Schiffer Ulquiorra, Hime's boy friend"Ulquiorra said.

"Boyfriend?... But I thought"Tatsuki said, glancing at me. "That you loved Ichigo".

Ulquiorra suddenly turns away and sits down in the corner.

"Did I do something wrong?"Tatsuki said, confused on why Ulquiorra left. Orhime

sighed, "That name is taboo to Ulqui, he doesn't like Ichigo"

"Well that's expected, he is a jerk. Anyhow introduce me to the rest of your friends"Tatsuki said. Orhime nodded.

"I'm Coyoute Stark, Hime's sort of Onii-tan I guess"Stark said.

"I'm Jagerjaques Grimmjow, Nel's boy friend and Hime's friend"Grimmjow said

Politely which shocked Orhime. He gave her a "You so owe me one look", she smiled.

"I'm-"Hallibell began but was cut of by Nel.

"Were Hime's best friends, I'm Neliel Tu odversik and that's Tia Hallibell"Nel

said, cheerfully.

"..oh I see"Tatsuki said.

"Nel get off me"Hallibell said.

"Ah no! Hallie is too adorable in the uniform"Nel said.

"Now now Nel"Orhime said, Tatsuki begins to walk away and Orhime did not notice her old best friend leave. They quickly joined Ulquiorra and brought out there bento lunch boxes.

No sooner had they started eating, a large whole appears in the sky though it wasn't a garganta. It was a large green sort of portal, what shocked everyone there wasn't the portal. No it was the fact that hollows came out of the green hole.

"Hollow?..."Nel said.

"No. That's not it, there arrancars..."Hallibell said.

"Dam!"Orhime said, she slipped out of her gigai and the others did as well. Theyall charged towards them at full speed.

* * *

Ichigo was just walking to his usual spot to eat with Rukia. When he felt alarge reiatsu in the sky.

"Rukia"Ichigo said.

"I'm already on it"Rukia said, glancing at her soul pager. "1,2...3...no..."

"What is it?"Ichigo said. He glances over at her and saw Rukia's big purple eyes widens.

"There are 500 hollows, menos grande and Arrancars surrounding the entire town"Rukia said.

"WHAT...that's impossible"Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo we have no time to waste, if we don't get a move on now. The entire town will be destroyed"Rukia said. Ichigo was already on it and popped Kon in his mouth and stepped out of his gigai.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"Ichigo shouted sending a large wave of black reiatsu towards the hollows.

* * *

"Protect the ones I love Itoe(blessed with love)"Yuzu shouted activating her shikai. The pink ribbons grabbed hold of the hollows and sooner or later they vanished.

"YUZU!"a voice shouted, she turns around to see Jinta and Uru.

"Jinta-kun, what's going on?"Yuzu said.

"We don't know exactly, Urhara and Yoruchi have been both taken down"Jinta

replied.

"What.."Yuzu said.

* * *

"Dance sode no shirayuki"Rukia called out, the rusty grey blade once again turned to the beautiful purple form.

"Tsugi no Mai.. Hakuren!"Rukia said. A large wave of snow shot out of her sword and destroyed the hollows.

Something caught Rukia's attention in the sky, she saw the Stark in his resurrection, Hallibell in her resurrection, Grimmjow and Nel in there resurrection. But what shocked her the most was seeing Orhime fight.

"Ichigo we should go help them"Rukia said. He nodded and they flash stepped

towards the school.

* * *

By the time they had gotten there Ulquiorra had gone in to his resurrection form as well. Ichigo watched in amazement as Orhime sliced down them like they were nothing.

* * *

I'm not getting anywhere like this, I guess I really don't have a choice..

"What's wrong little girl? You afraid"the arrancar said.

She shakes her head. "As if.."

"You're a cocky beat aren't you"the arrancar said charging towards me. A large smirk appears on Orhime's face.

"Sing.."a large wave of White reiatsu surrounded her, which caused the arrancar

to stand back. She no longer wore her espada robes, no instead she wore a long White dress that went all the way down to her feet.

Orhime wore a pair of glass slippers, her six flower petal hair clip had turned into a sort of crown. Instead of the dull blade she had not too long ago, it was replaced by a beautiful White staff with a wing shaped hilt. Lastly a long pair of angelic wings spread across her back.

"Chitose Tange(White angel)"Orhime said.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo stood there both shocked at the sight.

"She's..."Ichigo said.

Rukia's eyes widens again once she saw engraved on Orhime's right arm was the number 2. No way...Rukia could not with stand the reiatsu Orhime was pouring out, and fell on her knees.

* * *

Ichigo crouched down beside Rukia and wrapped his arms around the petite girl.

He glanced over at Orhime. "When did you get so strong?..."

* * *

"This , you may be interesting after all"The arrancar said charging towards me at full speed, what a foolish mistake.

"First Song: Shinken"Orhime said.

**"I enumerate nothing but reasons**

**And do nothing but defend myself**

**Before a dream of ideas**

**I consider excuses first**

**Even if I fear getting hurt**

**And stand petrified**

**Again I won't admit my weakness**

**That running away is victory**

**Even if I brandish my sword**

**I can't slice through anything**

**My heart that lives in tepid waters**

**While it is beaten down many times**

**Within the blazing fire**

**It'll be sharpened**

**And able to become serious**

**Weak things and strong things-**

**Where do I decide on those?**

**I want to avert my eyes from the reality**

**And escape to the comfortable side**

**Who knows**

**His or her own limit and such?**

**Without diving in yet**

**I decide that it's impossible**

**Before I believe in**

**The words of people**

**I look once more**

**Is there something different about the me**

**From yesterday and tomorrow and today?**

**Are they the same?**

**I'll realize it, right?**

**Even if I brandish my sword**

**I can't slice through anything**

**My heart that lives in tepid waters**

**While it is beaten down many times**

**Within the blazing fire**

**It'll be sharpened**

**And able to become serious**

**And able to become serious"Orhime sang.**

* * *

Ichigo had never heard anything like it before, it was beautiful. He was surprised to see that such a beautiful song was pushing the arrancar back. His eyes widens when he seed that the arrancar seemed to be fading somehow...

"Second song: Bravin bad brew"Orhime annouced the second title.

**""Save me from the darkness."**

**I felt a sad Voice**

**I'm in the hell**

**I'm in the fate**

**If we embrace each other, I'll freeze onto you**

**Who do I not believe in? But if the one who wants to help**

**Doesn't see the color of sins, then she only knows that she can go back**

**Wait… The door is inviting my heart**

**Destiny changes the present me-**

**Your passion that dives into my heart is the key**

**"Save me from the darkness."**

**It was my shout**

**Within my hallucination that seems like I can even choose a different life**

**Is it a dream that will be healed?**

**I waver; Bravin' my heart**

**To the end, I wished that I'm innocent as long as I'm unblemished**

**If I can't save my fragility even when I'm strong**

**At least…return beautifully**

**Pray for your next world and become the brilliance**

**The me, who I acted as, dissolved before I knew it**

**"I don't exist?"**

**The Wings of madness soar up**

**Right after my tears that repeated flow dry, inevitability cries out**

**Catch me with your hands**

**Together, Bravin' Bad Brew**

**Our clasped palms grow hot**

**Please stay that way forever**

**Your passion that dives into my heart is the key**

**"Save me from the darkness."**

**It was my shout**

**Within my hallucination that seems like I can even choose a different life**

**Is it a dream that will be healed?**

**I'll invite you; Bravin' my heart**

**Catch me with your hands**

**I waver; Bravin' Bad Brew"Orhime sang**.

After she sang the last line, the arrancar was slowly vanishing untill there wasnothing left. He was about to say well done to her when he saw Ulquiorra embrace

her, and she embraced him back. All of them were fooling around, and he realisedthat she should be left alone for awhile. Besides...

He glances down at Rukia who was now asleep in his arms, "She was affected as well". He used flash step and carried Rukia all the way to the Urhara shop where Yuzu and Jinta were already waiting outside.

"Rukia-nee..."Yuzu said once she saw Rukia.

"Please help her Yuzu"Ichigo said. Yuzu nodded, and Jinta led them inside. He laid Rukia in the futon and Yuzu began to heal her. As she did so, Ichigo saw Urhara in the other room. He walked over and stood in the door way. "Urhara-San"

He banged his fist on the wall. "Who did this to you?".

* * *

After Ulquiorra had let go of her, Orhime turns around. This reiatsu, they were definitely here and...so was she. Tatsuki why didn't you show yourself? You couldn't of been afraid could you...there's no way that's possible.

"Hime oi!"Grimmjow shouted.

"Ah huh what is it?"Orhime said.

"Were going ahead"Grimmjow said, going inside his blue car followed by Nel.

"See ya kiddo"Stark said, ruffling my hair and going inside his car with Hallibell. They all drove off leaving me and Ulquiorra behind.

"Hime..."Ulquiorra said, she ran up to him and hurried her face in his chest. Tears pouring out of her ocean blue eyes.

"I'm scared Ulqui...I'm getting to powerful and I think it's going to consume me"Orhime said, crying.

He wrapped his arms around me and lifted his hand towards my chin. "Don't cry Hime, I'm here. Your no longer alone, you have me, Stark, Nel, Hallibell and

Grimmjow. Plus Aizen-sama and Ichimaru... and also the rest of the

espadas...remember were.."

"All family I know, but sometimes I'm so afraid"Orhime said.

"Hime"Ulquiorra said.

"I'm afraid for our future and you know that"Orhime said.

"Everything will be fine. We will help you and if we can't help then you yourself will have enough strong will to surpass it"Ulquiorra said.

A smile appears on her face and the tears stop flowing. "Arigatou Ulqui"Orhime said.

"No problem, Ai shiteru Hime"Ulquiorra said.

"Ai shiteru Ulqui"Orhime said.


	4. A Surprise

Orhime was glad that lessons were over that day, he did not bother return back to class. No instead she stayed to investigate, there's no mistaking what I just killed was a arrancar. However, if it was a arrancar. Why would it attack us? It's superior it doesn't make sense. Unless the attack went somewhere else. Are they the ones who took down Aizen?...

"You know you can stop hiding, I can feel your reiatsu"Orhime said. Out stepped forward Rukia.

"Orhime we need to talk"Rukia said.

A smirk appears on my face. "and now you want to talk to me?"

"That's right, I went here without Ichigo. So please.."Rukia said, looking into my ocean blue eyes. Orhime studied Rukia's face for a second, before coming go conclude that she is serious.

"Very well, we will talk"Orhime said dea activating her resurrection and went inside her gigai. Once she was inside, her and Rukia made there way to there usual spot.

"So..."Orhime said.

"Yamamoto Genryusai Shigenkui soitaicho has also been taken down"Rukia saidsadly.

In that second Orhime knew what was happening, this new thing. No this new enemy wants to destroy Huceo Mundo and not only that. The Seretei as well.

* * *

Night falls in Karakura, Hallibell and Nel was cooking. While Grimmjow read a magazine, Stark is just lying down as usual. As for Ulquiorra he was looking outside the window at the grey skies.

Pit pat, it's raining. Where could she be? Orhime how come your not back yet.

* * *

"Ulquiorra looks really depressed"Nel said.

"You know it can't be helped"Hallibell said.

"Hime has never been late like this in our missions. So I do understand the guy for once"Grimmjow said.

Stark who had been staying quite this entire time, stood up.

"Stark?"Hallibell said.

"I'm going to go look for her. I'll be back"Stark said. Before the others could protest he flash stepped off.

It wasn't too long when he found Orhime. Stark was surprised he found her, usually Orhime hid her reiatsu so well that you couldn't ever find it. However, she's pouring out a lot of reiatsu now. My guess is she's probably angry.

Stark walked towards Orhime, as he did so he noticed that she wasn't alone. That Kuchiki girl was with her.

"Hime, interesting conversation your having here"a voice whispered in her ear.

Orhime was startled so she punched the person in the face. Once she turned around and saw who it was her chocolate brown eyes widens.

"Ah gomen Stark-oniitan!"Orhime said.

* * *

"Man you can sure pack a punch"Stark said. Orhime kept on apologising, she had given him a nosebleed.

"Here's a napkin Stark onii tan"Orhime said passing him one.

"Thanks"Stark said

"By the way Onii-tan, why are you here? Shouldn't you be back with Hallie-chan and the others?"Orhime said.

"I believe so should you"Stark said.

"Actually..."Orhime said.

"Hime what's wrong?"Stark said.

"Umm well"Orhime said.

"She wants to stay in her old house for awhile"Rukia answered for Orhime. Orhime shot her a grateful look.

"Is that the true?"Stark said, the second espada nodded and fiddled with her fingers. "Why?"

"Because I haven't been there in ages, I want to just live there for a little while longer. Don't worry it's only for a day"Orhime assured him.

Stark was silent for a moment, causing Orhime to be lost in thought. Would Stark let her? Just for one day, although they were friends. Stark was over protective of Orhime. Orhime knew they had a brother and sister relationship that's why sometimes he wouldn't agree.

"Alright Hime I'll let you go..."Stark said.

"Really?"Orhime said.

"Yeah"Stark said, Orhime was so happy and gave him a big hug.

"Hontou Arigato Onii-tan"Orhime said. The tall espada gave the small girl whowas hugging him at this moment, a small nod.

"Anything you want me to tell the others?"Stark asked. Once she pulled away.

"Hmm tell Hallie-chan to comfort Ulqui if he's upset, as for Grimmjow make sure Nel punches him for me if he annoys Ulqui"Orhime said.

* * *

Orhime paused and Stark grinned. "How about me, suppose to be 0"

"Just be you and I thought we wouldn't mention that anymore"Orhime said, she wasn't annoyed. In fact Stark could see she was grinning.

"Alright I'll see you later Dos, espada"Stark said.

"Bye Primera!"Orhime called out and with that Stark used his sonido all the way to the house... he stared at the front door.

I might just go for a stroll for a awhile.

* * *

Once Stark had gone, so had Rukia much to Orhime's dismay. She knew that Rukia had to get going before Ichigo saw she was gone. Orhime sighed "I'm all alone

now".

...

**Night falls.**

Orhime walks down the quiet streets, after what had happened earlier. The dos espada had decided to visit her favourite places and do the stuff she used to.

However she felt it wasn't the same anymore.

"It felt so lonely without those guys with me"Orhime said to herself.

Orhime let's out a large sigh as a gust of wind blew a strand of her orange hair over her face. She makes her way down the familiar street and finds the apartment. The gate's to her surprise was still the same as left it. The sign on the gate still said "Inoue, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya". That's right, it's been years since I've seen her as well.

Orhime pauses as she got to doorknob, however before she could open it someone's arms flew to pull her in to a big hug.

Orhime felt as though she's getting suffocated, there's only one person who can do this. She looks up to see the person who hugged her, and her suspicion was right. Orhime saw in front of her the tall busty fujitaicho of squad 10, however Rangiku had changed a lot.

Her brown eyes flickered to see a White haori on her busty friend. She's ataicho huh?

"Let her go Matsumoto"a icy voice said. Immediately Orhime was released from Rangiku's hugs. No sooner had she been released a blade was pointed towards theespadas neck.

She smirked. "Your still the same ain't ya Toushiro-kun.

"Inoue Orhime you are-"Toushiro was cut off as my phone starts beeping.

A wide Smirk appears on face, "Hold that thought Toushiro-kun".

* * *

Toushiro see's the menos behind her, however before he could warn her. It charged forward. Rangiku let out a scream, but to his shock Orhime spun around and destroyed the menos. In a flash second it was gone.

The grin was still on her face as she spun around. "Now w-"Orhime paused.

"Orhi?.,,"Rangiku said.

Toushiro sensing the reiatsu pushed Matsumoto out the way. He makes a shield between them, dam this immense reiatsu. There all coming from her, I see now whyYamamoto soitaicho wanted us to come here.

Once the light vanished Toushiro and Rangiku could clearly see that Orhime wasn't the same anymore. She took on a monstrous form, a form that made her look like a serpent. Orhime charged towards us, but the minute I had my hand grasped in my sword.

"Hime that's enough"a cool voice said. The tenth division taicho and 3rd division taicho turned to see a tall espada with brown hair. That's..

"Who's that taicho?"Rangiku asked.

"A espada most likely, come on"Toushiro said, they flash stepped towards Orhime

and the man. Once they got there, Orhime kept on apologising. Rangiku said it was ok, but I kept silent. Her power, it could destroy us all if she doesn't learn how to control it. She's worse than Aizen,

"Toushiro-kun, you'll forgive me right?"Orhime said, stopping her conversationwith Matsumoto.

"Alright"Toushiro said.

She flashed me a smile but Toushiro returned his usual cold and icy glare.

"orhi this espada"Rangiku said.

"Ooh that reminds me, why were you following me?"Orhime said to the tall espada.

Who's name Toushiro was still trying to remember.

* * *

"I wasn't really. There was a menos due to show up here and I was waiting"Starksaid.

Orhime giggled. "Sure there was, your not exactly a patient person"

"I know, I guess I just wanted to check up on you after all"Stark admitted.

"MOU, Onii-tan I can take care of myself!"Orhime pouted, forgetting all about the two taicho's of the gotei 13 standing behind her.

"Oniii-tan...?"Rangiku repeated confused.

"He's your brother Orhime?"Toushiro said.

Uh oh, I knew this was bound to happen. Alright my explanations should be clear.

"He's like my brother"Orhime said, hopping they would understand yet there wasstill a blank expression on Rangiku's face. Orhime sighed, she knew that Toushiro understood. But it's always been so hard to explain things to Rangiku.

"When Aizen-sama creates Arrancars with the hokyoku or changes a human in to a Arrancar. There needs to be one special feature. Your DNA has to be the same as one of the espada's or you will just stay change in to a hollow"Orhime said.

"Ok carry on"Rangiku said.

"Basically for me it was slightly different, Stark had to stab me for me to awaken my powers"Orhime said.

"Wait like Kuchiki and Ichigo did?"Rangiku asked.

"Sort of. You could say he poured in his reiatsu inside me. As you know I already had powers and reiatsu but not enough. So when his sword stabbed through me, the reiatsu that went inside my body. Starks reiatsu combined with mine. So therefore our cero's are the same and so are our reiatsu"Orhime explained.

"That's where your wrong Hime. Your much stronger than me"Stark said.

"Anyhow"Orhime said ignoring Stark, he was a good guy. But he tends to tell out far to much information.

"Let me guess. That's how your DNA got combined?"Toushiro said.

Typical Toushiro, he guessed as always.

"That's r-"Orhime was cut of as Stark's phone starts beeping. She watched as he took it out and a serious look spreads across his face.

"What is it?"Orhime said. He looks away. He's not telling me huh, dam.

She snatched the phone from his grasp.

"GIN! WHAT HAPPENED! You have to tell me! Spill it Gin or else you'll not live to see another day"Orhime said.

"Orhi.."

"Oh my days is it Aizen-sama? He's not.."Orhime said.

"It isn't that. I don't want to tell you this.."Gin said.

"What is it? Wait a second before you answer my question. You've had Sayuri's fraction take care of Aizen-sama right?"Orhime said.

Racchida Sayuri was the 6th espada, who took Grimmjow's old position. She was tall with indigo blue hair and wore a purple hair clip on her hair. Her uniform was exactly like Mila Roses apart from the fact she wore White trousers .Anyhow she was the best healer in Hueco Mundo. Even though everyone even Aizen-sama said she was the best healer.

"Yup he's in good care, he is slowly recovering too"Gin replied.

"Thank goodness"Orhime said sighing a breath of relief. If something were tohappento Aizen-sama she would loose it, even if he was the one who ordered Ulquiorra to capture her. He showed her kindness and gave her power to protect people.

That wasn't just it. He was like the father she never had.

"Orhime the news.."Gin said.

"That's right, what is it?"Orhime said.

"I don't know how to ta tell ya dis but"Gin paused.

"Tell me what?"Orhime said sensing the distress in his voice.

"Your entire fraccion is dead..."Gin said.


	5. Another Surprise

Orhime could not believe she heard those words, she didn't want to believe it.

"Gin...repeat what you just said"Orhime repeated just to make sure.

"Orhime...gomen your fraccion are dead"Gin repeated. Orhime fell on her knees then and tears fell out of her eyes. Stark noticing Orhime like this wrapped his strong arms around me and took the phone.

"Gin, I'll stay with her"Stark said, before putting the phone back in his pocket.

Orhime was in tears, she couldn't believe her fraccion died. Lolny and Melonu sure they bullied her when she was still a prisoner, but they've saved me countless times as well. When I became a espada though it was different, they treated me with kindness and the up most respect.

At first Orhime thought they were only doing that. So they didn't get in trouble with Aizen, but as time went on she realised it was there natural kindness.

"Orhime...?"Rangiku said. Orhime ignored her and stood up.

She immediately pushed herself out of her gigai. A large thud was heard on the ground as she did so.

Without any warning she took out her zanpakatou and sliced down the tree. Something's different now, I have more power. No they gave me there power...

"Lolny,...Melony"Orhime whispered. Despite the fact that Hallibell and Nel are her best friends. Those two are very precious to me.

"I don't know if you've realised it or not, but it's 01:00 in the morning and I need to get some sleep

before my patrol duty at 4;00"Toushiro said, breaking the intense atmosphere.

Orhime snaps out of her daze then. "Ah yes, go ahead inside. You know where the rooms are".

* * *

Toushiro nodded as he walked off with Rangiku following behind him. They shut the door to the house, but not before Toushiro caught a glimpse of the look in Orhime's eyes. Lust..and anger, yet despair as well.

Once they headed upstairs. They parted ways and went to there rooms. He lay down on the large blue bed and stared up at the ceiling. Will this lead to war? Or can we prevent that this time.. Anyhow it isn't my choice that will be followed, it will be yours. If you make the right choice Himenko...

* * *

The following morning, Orhime wakes up to find the smell of cooking from the kitchen. She quickly puts on her uniform and runs down stairs to find Rangiku eating and Toushiro leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Ah no, Toushiro-kun did you just cook?"Orhime asked. There's no way Rangiku made this delicious food.

Toushiro gave her a small nod.

"If you would sit down, we have business to attend to"Toushiro said. Orhime glanced up at the clock and saw that it was still early.

A smirk appears on her face. "Do you plan to question me?"

"Something like that"Toushiro said. However before Orhime could agree her phone rang again.

"Excuse me"Orhime said, answering the call.

"Hello? Gin what is it"Orhime said.

"Are there two shinigami there by any chance?"Gin said.

"Yes"Orhime said.

"Hime am I right in thinking that they the ones the soitaicho sent are Ran-chan 3rd division taicho and Chibi tenth squad taicho"Gin said.

"Yup...wait a second how on earth did you know that?"Orhime said.

"Oh I have my sources"Gin said.

Sources huh?... She walks over to the window and found a certain White hair guy on her rooftop.

"Really now, and those sources are sitting on my rooftop right this second"Orhime said, signalling a wave. Gin pouts, the second he was about to use sonido to go down..

Orhime saw the blanket on the rooftop... Shoot..that's where Stark was sleeping last night. In seconds Gin fell off the rooftop, causing both taicho's to go outside. Orhime saw the expressions on their faces once thy saw Gin. Toushiros was anger and hatred, however Rangiku's was sadness yet joy.

"Ne Hime...you could of wa-"Gin paused seeing Rangiku and Toushiro.

"Ran-chan...chibi taicho"Gin said.

Orhime was about to interrupt the cold atmosphere between them. However just as she did so the reiatsu of a hollow appeared.

"Gin"Orhime said.

"Ah what a pain. I only just got in this gigai as well"Gin said.

She rolled her eyes.

" Alright alright"Gin said, stepping out of his gigai. Orhime was surprised that Rangiku had stopped him.

"What is it Ran-chan?"Gin said.

"I'll come and help you. There seems to be many"Rangiku offered. Orhime smiled, at first she thought that Rangiku would be still mad at Gin. But now...

Gin nodded.

"Good luck Gin and don't slack off"Orhime said.

"Hai"Gin said leaving with her tall busty friend. She turned to face Toushiro who had a serious expression on his face.

"Toushiro-kun, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"Orhime asked.

There was silence for a moment and Orhime was getting annoyed, what the hell I'm trying to be so kind to him and yet. God dam it, this brat is so annoying.

"It's nothing, come on let's go"Toushiro replied coldly.

Orhime trailed behind him feeling pissed off. Geez he has no idea what happened last night. He's probably mad that I didn't talk to them.

)But Orhime-sama he's the one who figured out you were upset.

I know but some times it's just hard.

(Then why don't you kill the brat if your don't like him?

)That's just horrible.

It's not that I don't like him. I'm just easily bothered if he still sees me as weak which he obviously does.

)You still don't remember do you?

Eh?

( Give it a rest. She's not going to know straight away.

)Your right but it still bothers me.

Can you explain me what your talking about?

)My apologies but I can't.

(Nope

Orhime let's out a large sigh and decides to leave her swords talking to each other. She was so busy talking to her swords that she didn't notice, that they had already arrived in the school. A crowd of girls were blushing at Toushiro. Oh please.

Spotting Nel's green hair she leaves Toushiro with his fans and makes there way over to them.

Nel was the first one to pull me in to a squeezing hug. "HIME WE MISSED YOU!"

"Gomen"Orhime apologized.

"It's fine, and Nel get off Hime your choking her"Hallibell said.

Nel let's go of Orhime and Orhime tries to take in all the air again. Who knew that Nel could give me hugs like that. There almost worst than Rangiku-sans hugs. Speaking of which I hope she's ok with Gin.

"Hime"Ulquiorra said.

"Onnii-tan explained right?"Orhime asked.

Ulquiorra nodded and held my hand on the way inside. She glanced over at her boyfriend to try and see if he was mad.

Usually she would notice, however this one time she saw his cold blank expression. Ulquiorra?...

* * *

The second he had entered the school gated with Orhime he was ambushed by a group of fan girls. Stupid...he had also seen the espada he was suppose to watch go inside with the other espada's.

He ruffles his White hair. Dam there so noisy..,no choice then. However before he could shout.

"YOU FUCKING WHORES, get away from him. He's just new"a familiar voice shouted.

That voice, he turns around to see a girl with long black hair and amethyst coloured eyes. He knew this person.

"K-uroaaki Karin?"Toushiro stammered. He hadn't seen her since she got her soul reappear powers.

She smirked and before I knew it she grabbed hold of my hand and she dragged me somewhere.

They were in another wing of the school he guessed it was the peaceful side.

"So your back huh.."Karin said. He nodded. "Why?".

"Our orders are strictly top secret so I cannot tell you"Toushiro said, coldly.

* * *

Karin frowned. She didn't like the way he was talking to her, he was snapping at her every few seconds. She knew he never cared much for her. But still in those years he had gone, since Orhime got captured she had slowly fallen in love with him.

She smirked I'm still taller than him.

"Shorty"Karin said, about to pat him on the head when he slapped her hand away.

"I would prefer if you wouldn't touch me"Toushiro replied in his usual cold tone. Karin nodded but she wasn't focusing on that. No the 2nd eldest Kurosaki was staring at the beautiful ice blue ring on his middle finger.

Not jut his normal finger, but his wedding one.

Toushiro sees me staring at let's out a large sigh.

"I see you've noticed my wedding ring"Toushiro said.

"Y..our engaged?"Karin said.

"Yes, to my lovely and gorgeous wife who I will always love Hinamori Momo. Taicho of squad 5"Toushiro replied obviously pleased with himself.

She felt as if a sword had stabbed through her chest.

"E..excuses Toushiro I have to go"Karin said trying to hold back her tears, she dashed off. Toushiro why.

* * *

Orhime had seen this little scene between Toushiro and Karin through the window of the classroom. You're such a heart breaker Toushiro-Kun.

To think he's engaged is a surprise, in fact no one has ever melted his heart of ice so I wonder who it is. Orhime's brown eyes met the empty seat next to her. Obviously Ichigo wouldn't come in today, Rukia was still badly wounded when we spoke.

Just then the doors opened and in came Uryu, he hasn't changed at all. She didn't see him yesterday since he wasn't in school. Still the same Uryu she thought. But as he walked to his seat, Orhime noticed that he was no longer wearing glasses.

Wow no wonder most of the girls in our class are swooning over him. Even Trisha, however Orhime saw her old friend just ignore them.

Doesn't he like Trisha anymore?..

To get to his seat he had to pass mine. As he did so he paused and slipped something under my notebook. Before going to sit down, Orhime immediately openedit. Curious on what it said.

**Inoue so you really are back. Guess that's what I get for training yesterday. But it can't be helped since war is approaching.**

Orhime frowned at that part. War? Are they scared that were going to attack them.

**Anyhow please meet me later after school and we will head to the Urhara shop.**

Orhime immediately scribbled down a response.

* * *

Uryu mumbles a arigatou to Trisha who had just passed him the note. She giggled and he sighed. I'm glad she responded so fast, he opens it.

**_Yup I'm back Ishida. War?...seriously were not thinking of attacking you guys so don't worry._**

Uryu was confused at this line and then remembers what Rukia had told him yesterday. She's the dos espada, one of them. It wasn't hard to believe since she want speaking in her usual joyful tone.

_**Besides Aizen-sama has bigger goals than destroying the seretei.**_

His mouth practically dropped open. Bigger goals? He regained his composure and read the rest of the note.

_**I'll go since I was planning to go there anyway. But I'll only go if I bring Ulquiorra, Stark, Nel, Hallibell and Grimmjow.**_

Uryu glances over at all the espadas in that room, they were actually all working. He pushes his glasses up to his nose, looks like I have no choice.

**Alright. Tell them this then, meet at the gates at 4;30pm. Since I have club duties you'll have to wait for a hour. So I suggest exploring the school at that time.**

* * *

Orhime got the note straight away, she did not mind his conditions. Since she wanted to see the other wings of the school as well. She immediately passed the note to Stark behind her, who gave her a thumbs up before passing it to the others.

**4:30PM**

They finished there exploring trip of the school and headed outside. Orhime was the first to see Uryu. He was leaning against the school gate with a large green book in his hands. "Ishida-San!"'

Uryu motioned them to come over and they all did so.

"Why are we doing this"Grimmjow said annoyed.

"Now now calm down. Were just talking with them"Orhime said.

Once they got there Uryu had put the large book away.

"Shall we go...espdas?"Uryu said.


	6. No matter what happens

Orhime walked in silence to Urhara Shoten with the others. She did not like the silence, the silence got on her nerves. It always reminded her of when she was a prisoner in Los Nochas.

"Ah GOD DAM IT. SOMEONE say something!"Orhime said annoyed. Uryu turned to look at her surprise.

"Gomen Hime"Nel said.

"We kind of forgot about the whole silent thing"Hallibell said.

"Why are you so freaked out by silence anyway?"Grimmjow asked finally talking.

"Uh well"Orhime said.

"Isn't it obvious why? Every single time it's quiet she remembers the day I confessed to her"Ulquiorra said simply.

"Hmmm"Stark said.

"What did happen that day? You never told us"Hallibell said.

"SPILL HIME!"Grimmjow said.

"Tell Qui-kun"Nel said bouncing up and down.

Orhime turned several shades of red, and turned to look at her boy friend. He was smirking, oh god he's so dead later.

However before the conversation could proceed any further.

"Were here"Uryu said.

The others along with Orhime glance up at the place. It was a huge building exactly like the school one apart from the fact it was Japanese style. There was a river and a bridge connecting to the place. The rooftops were painted dark brown and the Walls were bright yellow.

Orhime stood there shocked staring at the Urhara shop banner. "What the?..."

Uryu chuckled at Orhime's shocked look which caused Orhime to frown. Uryu quickly looked away noticing my anger.

All of them crossed the bridge with Uryu at front, Hallibell, Stark, herself, Nel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. The others kept on yapping on about what we did. But not a sound was heard between the old friends, silence had descended upon them. Orhime didn't know what to say to him and she guessed neither did Uryu. Everything has changed and they could no longer find much to speak about.

The bridge was long so it took them awhile to reach there, but when they did so. Orhime saw someone she never expected to see there.

"T-a-t-uski?"Orhime said.

Tatsuki turned to look at her and waved. "Hey".

Orhime noticed the red blade in her hands, instantly she figured it out.

"Your a shinigami right?"Orhime said.

"Yeah..gomen I didn't tell you"Tatsuki said.

"It's quite alright"Orhime said.

"Tatsuki, where's Urhara?"Uryu asked interrupting their conversation.

"Kisuke told me to tell you that he's gone to Soul society to visit someone.. "Tatsuki said.

Someone?.. That's right as I recall Urhara has a past with Soifon of squad 2.

Uryu nodded and him and Tatsuki lead him inside. Orhime was surprised to see all the vizards there.

"Shinji-San?..."Orhime said. Shinji's face brightened up once he saw me. "ORHIME-CHAN!"

He was about to hug me and saw that Ulquiorra had stepped in front of her protectively.

"Don't touch her"Ulquiorra snapped.

"Touchy...meh I don't care. I do have a girlfriend"Shinji said.

Girlfriend? Shinji-San and someone? That's when she sees a tall lady talking to Hiyori. She was tall with silky black long hair that went down to her feet. This person had chocolate brown eyes and wore the shinigami clothes. Orhime's eyes flickered, once she saw the White haori. Her sword case was wrapped around her back, Orhime noticed half the hilt of the sword. It seemed to have ancient patterns engraved on it.

Tatsuki notices me staring in amazement.

"AOI! Come over here"Tatsuki shouted. The girl nodded and walked over towards us.

"This is Ariyosho Aoki, taicho of squad 9"Tatsuki introduced.

Up close Orhime saw scars on the girls neck but she didn't ask about it.

"I'm Inoue Orhime.."Orhime paused. Should I say?...

Aoki raised her eyebrow obviously knowing what I was thinking. She chuckled. "Don't worry I know that you are from the other side".

Orhime nodded. She didn't like the term "Other side". It made them sound evil even though they weren't.

"Dos espada"Orhime added quickly. Aoki gave her a small smile before returning to talk to Hiyori.

Sooner or later they found themselves all sitting down. Vizards on one side espada on the other. Uryu, Tatsuki and Aoki just sat down in the middle of the room.

"Now, everyone is gathered now"Uryu said.

"Wait your forgetting Ichigo and Rukia"Tatsuki said.

"There fighting hollows"Uryu said. A smirk appears on the dos espadas face,

there going to bump in to Gin. Ichigo will be so shocked.

"why are we here Quincy?"Ulquiorra said.

"We need your help"Uryu said.

"You must of noticed the new enemies by now?"Uryu said.

Ulquiorra nodded.

Orhime snorted at this. "Don't tell me the might of the shinigami have fallen".

Along with the vizards, Tatsuki and Uryu were shocked with my behaviour. Those guys really are typical.

"Your right we have fallen"Aoki said breaking the stares I was receiving.

"Your admitting it?"Orhime and Hallibell asked at the same time. The 9th squad taicho nodded.

"Without the strength and support from squad 1, the gotei 13 has become corrupted"Aoki said.

"Eh?...without the aid from squad 1. What happened to-"Orhime said.

"Yamamoto Genryusai soitaicho passed away 4 days "Aoki said replied sadly.

A look of sadness spreaded across Orhime's face. He's dead? When Rukia told me I called her a lier, but now...

"Wow soul society has no commander. We can just charge in now and kill them all"Grimmjow said grinning.

"We shouldn't act recklessly. Though you do have a point"Ulquiorra said.

"I still need to take revenge on that brat"Hallibell mummbles.

"There's still someone I ought to see"Stark said.

"I haven't fought shinigami in awhile"Nel said.

He's dead. The soitaicho of seretei.

4 days ago.

Killed.

Murdered.

Destroyed.

By the same monsters. She couldn't believe it. How could someone so strong have died?

"Now how should we get in?"Stark said.

"CHARGE THROUGH THE GATE!"Grimmjow shouted.

"No i believe we should open up the garganta from the sky and walk out"Ulquiorra said.

"I see where your getting there Ulquiorra.. We could have another 4 surround all 4 corners of the seretei"Hallibell said.

"Then it's decided that's how were getting in"Nel said happily.

"URESAI!"Orhime bellowed causing the whole room to fall silent.

"Hime.."Ulquiorra said.

"Is there something wrong?"Nel asked.

"YES THERE IS. WE CAN'T ATTACK THE SHINIGAMI!"Orhime shouted.

"Why can't we?"Grimmjow shouted back causing Ulquiorra to glare at him. Though Grimmjow ignored it.

"WHY can't we eh Hime? Have you forgotten everything Aizen and all of us done for you?"Grimmjow said.

"No I have not forgotten"Orhime said.

"Then why?"Grimmjow demanded to know.

"I am grateful for everything you guys have done for me. Without all of you supporting us I might not have made it this far. I may not have grown stronger, I wouldn't of gotten these powers to protect you all. Stark being a older brother to me and Aizen-sama being just like a father to me , Nel and Hallibell also you Grimmjow being my best friends.

The rest of the espada being so kind to me just like the family I've always wanted. Loleny and melony... My fraccion"Orhime said a hint of sadness in her voice as she mentioned there names.

Nonetheless she still carried on.

"They were like the sisters I'd always wanted.. Everyone has done so much for me. Everyone in Los nochas has, Ulquiorra for loving me I am grateful. I know there are still arguments between shinigami and espadas. That I can understand, but "Orhime said turning to face Grimmjow.

"No matter what happens I will never turn my back on my friends. Even if they are shinigami or espada or vizards it does not matter to me"Orhime said, a large grin on her face. "So I will protect you all".

Grimmjow smirks. "Then we have no choice".

"I suppose we could all try to get along"Uryu said.

"YUP were not so bad. Apart from Grim who's a grouch"Nel said.

"Oi Nel"Grimmjow said. Everyone laughed, before Orhime realised it.

They had all left there seats to go talk to shinigami or espada. Orhime smiled, things are working out well at least.

"Hey Orhime"Tatsuki said greeting her.

"Oh hey, may I ask what squad you are then?"Orhime said.

"Squad 11, 4th seat"Tatsuki answered. Orhime wasn't surprised at her response and simply nodded.

"So Orhime. Care to tell me about how you and Schiffer started dating?"Tatsuki asked.

"Sure"Orhime said.

"Good, make sure to tell me all the details. You always forgot them before"Tatsuki said.

Orhime smiled. She still remembers.

"I won't".

**Night falls,**

The cold air brushes against her soft cheeks as she walked down back to her apartment. Orhime would of stayed with the others but they ended up having a stake party and everyone got drunk. Tatsuki had offered to take good care of them all. Orhime had discovered many things in that conversation with Tatsuki. The sad news was that Tatsuki's mother had died not to long than when Orhime was captured.

So her friend was adopted by Urhara and since then she has been living in the Urhara house.

Chad had joined the gotei 13 and now served as 3rd seat under Kyouruka-San. As for Uryu she heard that him and the 12th squads fujitaicho had been seeing each other lately. Orhime was surprised at this since she knew what a cruel man Nemu's father was. Nonetheless she is happy that everyone has been doing so well.

"Wow I really did miss a lot"Orhime said to herself. Sooner or later she approached her house, however just as she was about to open the front door.

Orhime heard a peaceful melody coming from the rooftop. Such beautiful notes, the dos espada followed the sound and found Toushiro there.

There was a large silver piano and Toushiro sat on the stool closing his eyes, he's playing the melody of by heart.

The song has yet such a peaceful melody yet it's sad in a way. She knew there was something missing, yet she didn't know what.

"How long have you been standing there?"Toushiro said snapping me out of my daze.

"G-omensai Toushiro-kun"Orhime said.

"I asked you a question. I would prefer if you would answer to me"Toushiro said.

"Just 5 minutes ago, is there a problem with that?"Orhime asked, she wasn't yelling though her voice was still sharp.

"No in fact it's okay"Toushiro said.

"So that song just now it is beautiful"Orhime said.

"Yeah, my relative wrote it for me"Toushiro said.

" Hmm she/he has beautiful taste"Orhime said. Toushiro nodded once more.

"Though it is beautiful I feel like there's something missing here"Orhime said.

* * *

There is it's your playing, your voice your song! Toushiro wanted to scream it out but he knew that he had to be patient.

"Who's is that?"Orhime asked pointing to the White harp on the side.

Shot she's noticed. But wait maybe this is a good thing. He smirked. "Want to give it a try?"

* * *

Orhime was confused but she didn't have any time to protest as Toushiro passed her the harp. He returned to his position in the piano. As Orhime held it in her fingers she had a closer look at it.

The harp is beautiful it wasn't exactly that big nor was it to small. To her surprise it was just her size instrument to play. There were a ton of instruments in hueco Mundo that Aizen had gotten her. But none were as elegant as this. It is a beautiful White colour, as White as snow. As White as the moon and as White as a pair of angel wings. The strings were also such a angelic shade of White. It was like the entire instrument itself was shining itself.

"You ready?"Toushiro said. Orhime stopped staring at it and nodded. Just as Toushiro played the first part Orhime stopes him realising what was wrong.

"Toushiro-kun. What am I suppose to be singing?.."Orhime asked.

"It's fine you'll know in your heart"Toushiro said. Those words sank in to her mind in my heart. Sooner or later Orhime found herself playing the intro with Toushiro.

**"I'm sure that as it is now, there's nothing, nothing for me to lose**

**Under this sky without you, tell me, hey, the meaning of living**

**Whether it's the countless kindnesses or the unforgettable words**

**Even now, I keep searching for them in my broken dreams**

**Ah, getting hurt and hurting each other, we took each other away in love**

**If I could protect my little wing that didn't even know of light**

**I hid my distant memories in my chest**

**The mistakes I can't ever erase left scars that won't heal in us**

**It's just one line- If I told you the words I couldn't say**

**Then would there be the us who live in a future where we can love more?**

**Ah, getting hurt and hurting each other, we took each other away in love**

**Now we'll head to our own places**

**Ah, the sun will rise, the dawning sky will spread**

**Without hesitating anymore, let's go far away**

**I pray that I can love everything someday…"Orhime sang**, immediately Toushiro changed the tune and she knew that he was playing a different song.

Despite that fact she still found herself singing the words.

**"Arrangement: Shimizu Junichi**

**Even now, we're chasing after it**

**In the summer-colored sky where we spread the wings of our little dreams**

**We chase after the wind going between the clouds and we start walking**

**Within the hot sunshine, your eyes spoke of tomorrow**

**They stared into the far, far-off space and yearned for it**

**Even now, we're searching**

**For the ladder we spoke of and aimed for when we were kids**

**We chase after the shooting stardust and look up**

**A vestige of the future remains in our outstretched hands**

**The two of us wait for the dawn that'll break before long**

**On the road I walked on alone, now there are the tracks of the two of us**

**In the night sky of summer where we ask the world, our poem shines**

**Like the ancient heroes the stars tell along**

**Even in the distant, distant space, the distance is tiny**

**Even now, we're making music**

**With a tender voice that envelops our cradle**

**I'll catch the twinkling stardust on my back and vow to you**

**I'll show you I'll dash through it unhesitatingly and relentlessly**

**I go down the same road together with you**

**Even now, we're chasing after**

**The flame of journeying to a distant world**

**Because even now, we're watching over**

**The future where we'll be on the other side of our gaze**

**The little stardust is staring at space**

**The future begins to flap its wings inside of my hands**

**Your wings- Go reach the future"Orhime sang**. After a few more songs she turned to find Toushiro fast asleep. She sighed though a smile was forming on her lips. He works so hard. Orhime flash stepped to his room and placed him on the bed. "He's still such a kid sometimes, despite that he works so hard".

She was about to leave the room when Toushiros hand pulled towards her arm.

Orhime spins around to find him still sleeping. Eh? Is he sick perhaps?...After awhile there was silence till Toushiro said a something that seemed so familiar to Orhime.

"Himenko"


	7. Questions asked, a memory

Toushiro woke up and was surprised to find himself in his bed. This reiatsu, Orhime she was hear. Typical, you've always been that way. He glanced over at the clock to find it was only 5 o clock in the morning. Yet he stood up and made his way over to the dark brown closet, took his uniform out and got changed.

It was still pretty early, yet the sun rose over the houses. Toushiro walked outside locking the gate behind him, putting his hands in his pockets. Just as he approached the other corner, he was met by a emerald green eye espada.

"Hitsugaya"Ulquiorra said.

A large smirk appears on his face. "Now you remember don't you, Quioera?"

...  
Moments later both of them sat in the bench in the park.

"Since when have you known?"Ulquiorra said.

"Me? I guess you could say the minute I heard that Orhime was captured. I had a sudden desire to go protect her, to go and save her. Even though she's only human"Toushiro said.

"Why didn't you save her then?"Ulquiorra said.

"For a espada I didn't think you'd ask that kind of question"Toushiro said.

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow.

"Ah fine, it's because my wife Momo went on that other mission to save Kuchiki Rukia. You should be aware of that mission right?"Toushiro said.

"Yes. Hallibell was in charge of that operation"Ulquiorra said.

"That's right. When I found out that she was in charge, I abandoned the mission to save Orhime and chased after Momo. She almost died before; I promised her I wouldn't let her face such dangers anymore. That I would protect her, even if you don't have a heart. You can understand me right?"Toushiro said.

* * *

Ulquiorra hated to admit to a shinigami of all people that he understood them. But Hitsugaya wasn't just no ordinary shinigami.

"You haven't changed at all have you"Ulquiorra said.

"Says you best friend"Toushiro said.

* * *

**_*Let's pause the story for a bit and go back to there past*_**

_"OI Quioerra! You in there"Toushiro shouted banging the door to his best friends mansion._

_There was still no response, sigh. Knowing him he's taking his sweet time. He let's out a large sigh and glances over at his cousin, Himenko. She's tall with long brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a long purple gown with her house holds symbol on it._

_Sigh she's day dreaming again._

* * *

_Himenko glanced up at the beautiful blue skies and tasted the fresh breath of air. This was the first time she had felt the fresh cooling breeze. This was the first time she had been let out the house. When she was born everyone was happy, but that all changed. Once they realised what disease she carried._

_She could not leave the house since her body was always weak. But Himenko finally got her powers and they discovered how good she was at healing._

_They had been waiting for at least a hour now, though Himenko didn't mind. She was looking around the mansion that her cousin's best friend owned. It was so much more different than the one they had._

_After what seemed like forever the doors opened. Himenko's eyes widens she had never seen anyone so.. he was tall with black hair. Emerald green eyes and wore just a normal plain White t shirt and black trousers,_

_The first thought that came to her mind was "He's cute"._

_Her face turned several shades of red once his eyes turned to look at her._

_"and who may this be? Your fiancé I presume?"Quierroa said._

_"Ha ha very funny, you know I'm interested in your cousin"Toushiro said._

_"Ah yeah. I don't know why you would like her since she's so annoying"Quioerra said._

_"Humph, this girl over here is Ouei Himenko, my cousin"Toushiro said, introducing her._

_"I'm Hiffeiko Quioerra. It's nice to meet you Ouei Himenko"Quioerra said._

_She nodded and sooner or later they were all sitting in the living room._

_"Now don't tell me the reason you came here was to tell me. That your parents found me someone to marry?"Quoerra said._

_Himenko turned even redder, the reason she was here. It didn't take her long to figure it out._

_"Yeah. Don't worry it's on-"her cousin paused._

_"SHIRO-CHAN!"a voice said happily. Himenko turns around and her eyes widens once the person came in the room._

_"H-ina?"Himenko said, shocked._

_"Ah! Yahoo Hime, I haven't seen you in ages!"Hina said._

_"You know her Hinako?"Quierra said._

_"Yup. Remember about when I stayed over at Shiro-chan's for the whole practice ceremony thing?"Hina said._

_"Yeah, what about it?"Quierra said._

_"That's where I met Hina and since then we've been the best of friends!"Hina said happily._

_"I see"Quierra said coldly. So cold that it made Himenko shudder._

_"Ah no Shiro-chan! I just remember something, Obba-San wants to see you again"Hina said, dragging away her White hair cousin._

_Once those two left the room. It was only Himenko and Quierra left._

_Himenko fiddled with her fingers, she didn't know what to day to this guy. He was a prince, she was a princess..yet they have only just met. Plus I'm going to have to.._

_He turns his back on me. "Eh er..."Himenko stammered._

_"If you don't want to be left alone. I suggest you come with me, Toushiro and Hina usually take there time"Quierra said._

_"Ah um ok"Himenko said quickly following him outside._

_Time seemed to have frozen once they stepped outside. The garden was huge, different types of flowers filled the bright green grass. A large bridge, underneath was a mini stream. There is also a place for sitting, underneath the Sakura tree there's a White painted bench._

_Himenko couldn't believe it._

_"You may, have a look if you wish"Quierra said reading my thoughts._

_"Really?"Himenko said._

_Quierra gave her a small nod before Himenko knew it she pulled him in to a hug._

_"Thank you so much!"Himenko said, forgetting her manners._

___

_The girl instantly pulled away from me realising what she done was inappropriate she apologised and took a look around. Quierra let's out a large sigh and sits down on the White bench. He pulled out a large black paperback book, and his violin. I guess I could do some practice now.._

_Every so often Quierra glanced up to see what Himenko was doing. The girl was usually lying down on the grass, or talking to the birds in sort of speech. He found this very interesting that the girl had such a talent._

_"Eh? You play the violin..."a voice from behind him said. He jumped and was surprised to find Himenko standing before him._

_"W-hen did you...?"Quierra said giving her a very confused look._

_Himenko chuckles and offers her hand. Quierra gladly accepted it and stood up, getting rid of the dust in his clothing._

___

_Himenko glanced over at his violin, it is a midnight blue colour with several White swirls on it. The strings were White and so was the hilt part. It was the most amazing thing that Himenko had ever seen._

_He had obviously followed my gaze as he picked up his instrument._

_"You can sit down and I'll play for you"Quierra said. Himenko nodded and sat down on the White bench._

_The starting was very peaceful and it went up a few times( gomen I can't describe how violins are played). To Himenko she had never heard such a beautiful melody before. Yet though there was beauty in his instrument and the sound. There was something else Himenko noticed in the sound it was depressing somehow and was missing something._

_A idea clicked to her._

_She ruffles through her bag and brings out a large White paperback book with black swirls on the corner. Himenko also brought out a large White harp._

_Quierra noticing me do this stops, "You play as well?"._

_"Sorta. It was very well done your song, but your missing something"Himenko said._

* * *

_"Missing something?"Quierra said, no one has ever told him that there was something missing in his music._

_"Don't take it the wrong way. It is very beautiful, all I'm trying to say is that your missing someone singing"Himenko said._

_"I see, and i presume you would like to volunteer singing?"Quierra said. Himenko gave a shy nod which actually formed a smile on his lips._

_"Very well"Quierra said. Quierra notices how Himenko's brown eyes sparkled then._

_"Turning upside-down_  
_Searching for you_  
_As we can't ever_  
_Make our way there_

_During dusk on that day_  
_There was your sudden laughter_  
_Under the shooting stars in the gaps between the clouds_  
_I feel like seeing you again and again_

_During dusk one day_  
_I gazed at the night with you_  
_Every time when I search for the pieces of love_  
_I always get lonely for some reason_

_I've got to go already_  
_Before this sky starts crying_

_Turning upside-down_  
_Searching for you_  
_As we can't ever_  
_Make our way there_

_Standing under the bridge_  
_It's in the flowing whirlpool_  
_We're forever_  
_Searching for that answer_

_Falling apart_  
_Searching for your voice_  
_Someday we'll_  
_Yearn for each other_

_Running smoothly_  
_Every single day when I drift_  
_Someday we'll_  
_Follow and make our way to the place_

_Unreliable, unattainable_  
_Getting worried, sleepless_  
_I made a loud noise: 'Don't leave me'_  
_Saying 'I won't leave you', be by my side always_

_Don't leave me_  
_Don't leave me_  
_Don't leave me"Himenko sang._

_Once they finished Quierra couldn't believe it. They sounded really good together, usually when other instruments joined in with his. They wouldn't work so well the same went for singing. But with Himenko..,,_

_"Something wrong Qui-kun ?"Himenko asked._

_Qui-kun?..._

* * *

_"Ah no. Gomensai I'm forgetting my manners"Himenko quickly apologised._

_Wait a go Himenko. Make a fool of yourself in front of Toushiros best friend. Who's a very famous prince as well, she expected him to hit her of some sort. But he didn't._

_Instead he said words that made her heart skip a million beats._

_"What a lovely wife you'll turn out to be, Hime"Quierra said._

_"T..he same goes for you... my husband"Himenko stammered. Quierra nodded._

_"OI HIME, QUIERRA! YOU TWO GET IN HERE. ITS SUPPER!"a voice they recognised as Toushiros shouted._

_"I guess we better get going"Quierra said putting all his stuff away. Himenko watching him did the same thing with hers.._

_After supper they all went outside to say there farewells._

_"So next time we all see each other is in 4 years right?"Hina said._

_"Fraid so"Toushiro said._

_"Then saynora for now"Hina said giving Himenko's White hair cousin a kiss on the forehead. Himenko smirked seeing her cousin blush. He was usually so tuff._

_"It was good seeing you again Hime"Hina said giving me a hug. The boys then engaged in conversation._

_"Likewise"Himenko responded. They turned to face each other and gave each other a high five._

_Toushiro opened up the portal and stepped in first. Himenko was about to follow when someone grabbed hold of her arm, she spins around and was surprised to see Quierra._

_He gives her a quick kiss to her shock and he stood back again._

_"Arigatou HIME"Quierra shouted._

_"No I should be the one saying that. See you later Qui-kun!"Himenko called out._

* * *


	8. Rivals

Orhime wakes up to the constant ringing of her alarm clock, a large yawn escapes her lips. Her brown eyes met the time on the clock.

"Dam! I'm going to be late!"Orhime said, she rushed quickly brushed her hair. Thrust on the uniform and grabbed her bag from the corner of the room.

Mou seriously why didn't Toushiro-kun wake me up? She ran past a ton of people who were busy on the streets , as she did so she bumped in to many people and apologised. After what seemed like forever Orhime finally reached the school building. Ah dam why the heck did I run?

Despite the fact that she was in her gigai she could still use sonido. Orhime thought that know one was watching her as she quickly went inside the classroom. Shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Two others were watching them not far from where Orhime was. In fact they were just on the rooftop.

"So that's her right? Himenko"Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah, that's her no mistaken it"Nadako said.

"She hasn't really changed much. Though I must admit if didn't see those hair pins, I wouldn't of recognised her. Since her hair colour is bright orange now"Nadeshiko said.

Nadako nodded.

"Quierra and Himenko still seem to be a couple, what are you going to do about it?"Nadeshiko asked.

"Obviously take him away from her"Nadako said, a evil smile forming itself on her lips.

* * *

Nadeshiko let's out a large sigh. "I thought so".

"Hmm don't give me that Nade! I know you want him as well"Nadako said nudging me.

"I can't, Toushiro and Hinako are still a couple. In fact I heard there married"Nadeshiko protesetd. Sometimes her best friend can really get on her nervous.

"Just rip them apart then"Nadako said.

Nadeshiko shot her a glare.

Nadako chuckled. "Alright alright, but we will be attending this school and I heard that Hinako isn't in this mission"

"so?"she inquired still not seeing where Nadako was getting at.

"You could be spending time with him. Plus you'll be so seated next to each other Hitaka"Nadako said.

"Ah uresai, let's go"Nadeshiko said as they made there way to the classroom.

* * *

Toushiro smirked once Orhime came in late and made her way to her seat in front of Coyoute. She never changes even if she is reincarnated. Then again I don't think I changed much either. He quickly passed her a note.

**Toushiro: late again?**

**Orhime: ha ha very funny. I've only been in this school for 2-3 days or so and in that time. I've never been late.**

**Toushiro: Hmmm I wonder about that.**

**Orhime: mou stop teasing _**

His and Orhime's note passing session was over as the sensei told us we were getting new students. Everyone was surprised for some reason. Toushiro however did not care and gazed out the window.

* * *

Orhime too was shocked about hearing they had transfer students. We only just arrived a few days ago, something isn't right here. They don't usually let new transfers in till after 3 weeks the other new students had been there. It's only been 3 days..

The doors slid open and Orhime's eyes widens... These people how come they look so familiar?

* * *

Toushiro who had not been paying attention to the new transfer students didn't notice till Rangiku snapped him out of his daze.

"Taicho these students they have a ton of reiatsu"Rangiku whispered.

This got Toushiros attention and he turned his gaze to the front of the classroom. His eye widens.

Two girls both of them he knew so well.

"I'm Sakai Nadako nice to meet you"Nadako said. Nice to meet you? He snorted at this, Nadako isn't a person with manners. She still looks the same though, her long short blue hair and sky coloured eyes.

His mouth practically dropped open once he met gaze with the brown hair girl beside Nadeshiko. Her black hair was so long the same as Orhime's now. Her chocolate brown eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown he had ever seen. She was breathtaking.

Shoot, what am I doing. I'm married dam it.

/It can't be helped master. You do realise she was suppose to be your fiannce.

Yes I do remember. But my question is why she's here! She's part of the royal family.

/It seems like your about to find about.

"I'm Hitaka Nadeshiko"Nadeshiko said introducing herself sweetly.

Most of the boys swooned over her and even Toushiro blushed.

* * *

Rangiku who had been watching this noticed her taicho's strange behaviour. Could she be?... There's no way, she looks far too different. But that name.

"Nadeshiko please sit next to Hitsugaya Toushiro. He's the boy with white hair"Miss Ochi said.

"and me miss!"Nadako said.

"Next to Schiffer and Neliel"Miss Ochi said.

Rangiku watched as Nadako and Nel went over to there seats. There's no mistaking it, that's definitely them. It doesn't seem like Orhime remembers which is good. Rangiku's soul pager goes off, and so does her taicho's.

"Rangiku"Toushiro said.

"I know sir"Rangiku said. Both of them popped a soul candy in there mouth, and went outside.

"Unare Haineko!"Rangiku commanded.

"Rain over the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"Toushiro shouted.

* * *

The second Nadeshiko was going to talk to Toushiro, there dam soul pagers just had to go off. His zanpakatou is still as beautiful as ever I see. Matsumoto Rangiku, no what I mean to say is Ouei Ranako. You still stay close to his side huh?

Nadeshiko didn't really want to be so evil. But after seeing Toushiro again, she wanted him so badly again.

Her eyes widens once she saw Nadako click her fingers. More hollows appear outside, you idiot! What is she doing?'

* * *

Orhime who had been staring at her boy friend, saw that the new girl Nadako summon more hollows. Interesting.. She shot Stark a look and he nodded. Both of them being close to the window were the ones who took care of the hollows. During school hours.

Sooner or later both of them were out of there gigai and were helping Toushiro and Rangiku.

Toushiro sliced down a hollow and sees Orhime and Couyoute.

"Orhime, what are you doing?"Toushiro said.

"Toushiro-kun were here to help"Orhime said.

* * *

Toushiro nodded and whispered to Stark to keep Orhime close. These hollows they aren't ordinary, no I'm sure of it now. Nadako sent these or Nadeshiko I'm not sure which.

The only problem with these hollows are that they drain your reiatsu...no choice huh?

"Rangiku!"Toushiro shouted, the 3rd division taicho flash stepped to his side.

"Yes sir!"Rangiku said.

"Break the seal"Toushiro shouted.

"But taicho, she doesn't remember yet"Rangiku said, shocked.

"Just do it Ran!"Toushiro said.

* * *

Hearing the cold hearted taicho call her Ran, she immediately sat in a meditating position. A red light surrounding her. "SEAL BREKEAR!"

A red star shape appears in the sky, and Rangiku shot several red flames in the on to the star.

Once again she wore a White kimono. A person could say it looked just like the shinigami kimono apart from the fact it had no sleeves. Though Rangiku knew the one thing that made it special was the Hanao symbol on the back and her household the Ouei symbol engraved on her arm.

"RANAKO!"Rangiku shouted.

* * *

Orhime's chocolate brown eyes widens, a strange yet familiar light was surrounding the 3rd division taicho. She glanced over at Toushiro and saw that a blue light surrounded him as well. "Tokshikiro".

Orhime turned around feeling a large reiatsu behind her. She turned around and was shocked. Really she was, Stark's outfit had changed. Well it was just like the one in his ressurection. Apart from the fact it was brown and had a White symbol on the back. The symbol was the same one Rangiku had on her arm.

"Stark onii-tan..you..."Orhime said.

"Starkiko"Stark said, a powerful sort of sword appears in his hands. Orhime didn't have time to react to the hollow that appeared behind.

"You should be more careful, Hime"a cool voice said. Orhime opens her eyes and sees Ulquiorra carrying her bridal style.

Her eyes widens even more. His clothing too have changed. He now wore a black jacket and trousers with the a symbol on his arm.

That's...his zanpakatou too had changed, yet he still had a pair of black wings on his back.

"Ulqui..."Orhime said, his emerald green eyes met mine and before I knew it. He placed me in the ground and joined the others.

What's going on here, Orhime placed her hand on her head. My head hurts so much.

-Don't you remember?

Chitose? Remeber what I'm suppose to remeber? You know something right.

-I do, however it seems like I cannot tell you just yet.

Why can't you tell me?

-Is it so hard to forget your true name?

True name. Her zanpakatou's words sank in to her mind and she found herself thinking about it a lot. After the month Ichigo didn't come to rescue me, Aizen-sama had a word with me.

Orhime chuckled remembering how scared she was that day, thinking he was going to kill her. But he showed me such kindness. It wasn't fake kindness too, he truly does care for the espadas.

_Flashback_

_"Orhime, please sit down"Aizen told her, Orhime did so and took the seat opposite him._

_"I presume you want to know why I sent you here?"Aizen asked. Orhime nodded, she couldn't help but shake._

_"Are you frightened?"Aizen asked reading my thoughts._

_Orhime did not respond, I can't tell him that I am frightened for my life right now._

_"Orhime"Aizen said in a much softer tone, that caused Orhime to respond. "Yes?"._

_"Lately you've been having nightmares haven't you? "Aizen said._

_"How do you know?"Orhime asked._

_He chuckled. "I see all". Orhime didn't believe him._

_"Joke, Ulquiorra informed me"Aizen said._

_That makes much more sense._

_"So have you?"Aizen asked softly. Orhime nodded._

_"I'm always seeing a palace of some sort another house. A girl with brown hair, wearing White wings just like me in my ressurection. Then I'm seeing these strange demonic creatures..."Orhime began explaining the details of her dream._

_She didn't know why she told him, when the only person she told was Ulquiorra. Maybe it was because he had a much softer expression on right now._

_"I see"Aizen said._

_"Uh do you know what they are?"Orhime asked._

_"I'm not sure. I've never heard of the creature in your dreams before. But perhaps they are dreams from your life before you were a human"Aizen said._

_End of flashback._

Life before?...that's most likely now. The minute I got chitose I immediately felt connected to her and already knew how to use her powers. What songs to sing. There was a large crash, and Orhime saw someones sword clash with Ulquiorra.

The girl had short blue hair, and wore a pale blue sky coloured kimono. Apart from the fact that it was styled the same way as when Yoruchi went in to shunkou. A symbol on her arm.

"Time to crash this party huh, Starkiko, Toshikiko, Ranako, Quierra and..."Nadako paused, her blue eyes met my brown ones.

"Himenko".


	9. True Name is Himenko

"Himenko"Nadako said. Himenko again?.. Toushiro said that name too as well. How come it seems so familiar to me.

"What's wrong don't tell me you still can't remember?"Nadako said.

Orhime closes her eyes, the name seemed familiar to her. But she didn't want to try and say it just now. Plus, many of these hollows are still here.

"What's wrong, you scared Himenko"Nadako said.

A large smirk appears on Orhime's face as a hollow charged towards her. "Cero"Orhime shouted. A large white light of pure destructive energy sprouted from her hands. However she was surprised when Stark of all people stood up and blocked the attack.

"Star onii-tan..why"Orhime said shocked.

"Gomen Hime. Though it was a long time ago, my job is still to protect Nadako Hime"Stark said.

Nadako Hime? She's a princess.

"Meh, who cares! My sister can die for all I care"a voice shouted. All 7 of them turn around and see Grimmjow and Orhime. Though they weren't wearing there usual espada clothes.

Grimmjow was wearing a outfit similar to Stark and Ulquiorra's apart from the fact it was a royal blue colour. The exact same symbol was on grimmjow's arm as Nadakos.

Nel wore a long brown dress, the symbol Grimmjow had on his arm was on Nel's back. A symbol the same ad Starks on her arm.

"That's enough Aniki, despite the fact that was the case before. Remember who you are Primera"Neliel said.

Stark nodded and lifted his blade away from me and pointed it towards Nadako.

"You dare raise your blade at me Tsukio?"Nadako said.

Orhime's gaze left Stark and on to the other girl beside Nadako. The other new student kept on staring at Toushiro, his gaze not leaving hers.

* * *

Toushiro's gaze met Nadeshikos. He honestly didn't want to attack her. But there's little choice, since now we know she's the enemy.

"Kiro-kun, please don't attack"Nadeshiko said softly. Toushiro couldn't help but get lost in her brown eyes.

"Taicho, snap out of it!"Rangiku shouted.

Yet Toushiro didn't hear her voice for some reason and walked over towards Nadeshiko. However before he could take another step forward, a gust of water was splashed across his face.

Toushiro then snapped out of his daze and turned to see the person who had just done that.

He smirked. "Your late Haribana"

"Uresai, Baka Toshikiko!"Hallibell said, before I knew she kicked me. A large red mark appears on my face.

Two frown lines appear on my face.

"WHAT THE HECK! Do you think your doing"Toushiro shouted.

"It's your fault! How could you have given in to her so easily"Hallibell said.

"I didn't I was only pretending"Toushiro lied.

"Yeah right, you didn't even here Ranakos voice"Hallibell said.

* * *

Rangiku sighed as she watched those two argue. He still such a spoilt brat after all this time. Her eyes met the silent Nadeshiko. She wasn't focusing any attention on me, brilliant..

Rangiku charged towards her at full speed, and she managed to land a blow on Nadeshikos shoulder.

"I see your still sneaky and sly Ranako"Nadeshiko said.

"Perhaps and it's not Ranako now"Rangiku said.

"Then what should I refer to you as"Nadeshiko said.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, 3rd division taicho"Rangiku said.

"I thought that you would still stay by his side and become his fujitaicho"Nadeshiko said.

"I was his fujiaticho. In fact I was the one who found him again"Rangiku said.

"I see now, do you still love him?"Nadeshiko said. Rangiku quickly flash stepped behind her, hoping to land another blow on the same spot. But this time she missed.

It didn't come without damage though, fresh blood fell from her face.

"You should of answered my question"Nadeshiko said. Rangiku smirked and clicked her fingers, a gust of wind surrounds Nadeshiko. "Enough Chatter".

"Well said Rangiku"Toushiro said appearing behind her.

"Oi it's Ran"Rangiku said.

"Of course"Toushiro said.

* * *

Orhime watched as the clattering of swords was heard. Everyone was engaged in some sort of battle. Only her, Stark and Nel weren't doing anything. Grimmjow was helping Ulquiorra fight Nadako. Rangiku, Toushiro and Hallibell are fighting

Nadeshiko.

Orhime panted and coughed out blood. I'm kind of glad that there's nothing for me to do for once. I've been getting sick lately. Last night after I left Toushiros room, I began to feel really sick.

"Orhime"Stark said breaking my thoughts.

"Nm? What is it"Orhime said.

"Do you recognise that girl who's fighting Ulquiorra?"Stark said.

"No".

"I see"Stark said disappointedly.

"But.. I recognise the names.."Orhime trailed off. "Though who's Himenko?".

Stark let's out a large sigh and ruffles my hair.

"Onii-tan?"Orhime said.

"Nelneko!"Stark shouted.

"Meh, what is it? Do you have to yell so loudly"Nel said.

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention"Stark said.

"Mou"Nel said.

"I called you here saying that we should break the seal on hime"Stark said.

Break the seal? Orhime shifted uncomfortable since she didn't know what they were talking about. Inside she was panicking, I have a seal on me?

Nel saw my panicked face and chuckled. "Don't worry it's not going to hurt".

Orhime gave her a small nod of understanding.

"Close your eyes"Nel ordered. Orhime did so and found herself lost in a world of nothingness.

* * *

First stage completed, now to unlock the seal. The only problem is. I won't be able too since I guarded Nadako and and nadeshiko not Orhime. Nel bit her lip, I can't ask Rangiku for help since she's pretty busy and Toushiro seems to be willing to stay by Rangiku's side now. What should I do.

Just as she said this Hallibell appears behind her.

"Hallie"Nel said.

"I'll help, Toushiro and Rangiku seems to be busy"Hallibell said.

"Thank you Halienko"Nel said thanking the blonde hair girl in front of her.

"That name...I haven't heard anyone call me that in ages"Hallibell said.

"It feels nostagic doesn't it"Nel said. Hallibell nodded and a large blue light emerged from her hand.

"Seal unlock!"Hallibell yelled. The middle symbol of the red star seal finally showed up.

* * *

Orhime wandered around the place. She was sent somewhere where there was nobody there at all. There was no one, just her. In this place where you couldn't see the sky, nor a sound. However Orhime wasn't alone for long as she saw a girl that looked exactly like her. Apart from she had long brown hair. This girl that looked exactly like her wore a White gown just like the one in her resurrection. Apart from the fact that it had sleeves and the girl wore White gloves. It was also much shorter and only went down to her knees.

Orhime new just staring at the girl, that this was the her from her old life.

"Excuse me"Orhime said. The girl turns around and gives me a warm hearted smile.

"I've been waiting for you"

"You have...then your..."Orhime was cut of as the other her placed her finger on my mouth.

"Yes I am you, and if we merge again, you'll remember who you use to be"she said.

"Remember my past!"Orhime said excitedly.

"Yes, hush now girl. First of all you see this?"the girl said, showing her the screen. All her friends were fighting for her, Nel, Hallibell and Stark was focusing there energy on the seal.

"My friends, there protecting me"Orhime said. The other her nodded.

"Do you wish to protect your friends? "the girl said.

Orhime nodded.

"If we merge again. A lot of happy, sad, painful memories will come back to you. Will you be ok with that?"the girl said.

Orhime thought about it for a second. Should I merge with her? I mean this other girl is me. Orhime girl, you shouldn't be afraid. She's you. Can I handle those memories? Or will things change once I've regained them.

"I've decided to, merge with you. I do not care how painful the memories are. I just want to save my friends"Orhime said, confidently.

* * *

"Then you shall again. Once again, will be together. I'll be your light again"the girl said, holding my hand. A large wave of light surrounded us. A flood of painful and sad memories came back to her then.

Hallibell, Stark and Neliel stood back as the angel wing symbol on the middle of the seal grew bigger. Finally filling the gap.

"Do you think.."Nel whispered.

Stark and hallibell nodded. Stark looked over as the Wing grew in to a gate and out stepped a girl with long brown hair.

"So your back"Stark said.

* * *

Orhime gave Stark a small smile and used her speed to stop the battle between Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Nadako. She knew straight away what she had to do.

"Tch, you remember now?"Nadako said. Orhime nodded and lifted her sword towards

her.

Nadako charged towards Orhime at full speed, pushing Grimmjow and Ulquiorra out of the way.

-I can help you fully now.

_As can I.

-Just say your name.

_Then your true power will be unleashed.

My true name is.. "HIMENKO!"Orhime shouted. There was a large White light and once the smoke had cleared. She saw that Nadako lay injured on the ground and in Toushiros arms was a unconscious Nadeshiko.

"Hime.."Ulquiorra said appearing in front of me.

Orhime gave him a warm hearted smile. "Qui-kun!".


	10. Envy, Jealousy

Orhime woke up and found herself in Urharas shop. A blue towel was places on her forehead, she puts it to the side. As she does so, she heard familiar voices upstairs. They must all be so tired now. I shouldn't disturb them. She walks outside, a cool gust of wind goes across her face. How refreshing.

"Hime"a familiar voice said. She turned around to be met face to face by noneother than Stark.

"Stark? What is it, weren't you guys discussing something upstairs?"Orhimeasked.

"We were. But even I need fresh air once in awhile"Stark said. Orhime nodded andboth of them stood there in silence for a awhile.

"Gomen. We should of told you"Stark finally said.

Orhime looked at him surprised, she had never seen such a look of sympathy andregret on his expression before. I've never seen him look so sad...

"and I pointed my blade towards you as well, this is..."Stark said, strugglingto find words. Orhime looked up at him, but he looked away from the dos espada. Hiding away his face in shame.

Orhime noticed this and frowned. "You know it's one thing to be sorry, but to completely look away from me..."she trailed off.

The frown vanishing from Orhime's face.

"It's okay, I know you guys did what you had to do"Orhime said at last.

"Do you remember everything that is?"Stark said.

"No"Orhime answered, with a slight frown on her face again. "I thought if Ilearned my true name again all my memories would come back. But I only remembera few things".

"Like?"Stark asked.

"Toushiro being my cousin, Rangiku was suppose to be Toushiros fiannce but heturned her down. So Rangiku became his trust worthy body guard. Hallibell isUlquiorra's body guard, Nel and you I think are"Orhime paused, thinking about it. They wore different uniforms right?...so..

"you two were suppose to protect Nadako and Nadeshiko"Orhime said.

"Is that all?"Stark said.

"I remember the first day I met Ulquiorra and after that day. The rest of mymemory is a blur"Orhime answered, sadly. She really wanted to regain all hermemories back.

"I see"Stark said. To her surprise, he didn't ask any further questions.

Orhime glanced up at the orange skies, what else am I trying to remember.

* * *

Toushiro let's out a large sigh. A lot happened this morning. He puts his handsup to his forehead. This is such a mess now. He flips open his phone, no new messages huh?..

He dials Momo's number.

"Hey this is Hisagi Shuuei taking any calls for Hitsugaya Momo. Just add the extra 9!"

Toushiro did so and sooner or later a deep masculine voice was heard at the end of the line. "Hello? Who's this".

"Her husband"Toushiro replied coldly.

"Oh gomen Hitsugaya taicho"Shuuei said.

"It's fine why did you have to ask that question"Toushiro asked, curious on thesituation over there.

"Well the truth is. There's these bunch of new recruits following Mo mo like ahawk"Shuuei said. "Though don't worry she hasn't taken any interest in them,apart from-.."

"SHE TOOK INTEREST IN ONE OF THEM?"Toushiro shouted.

"No well not exactly. She seems to know this guy, in fact she calls him Shuri-kun some times"Shuuei said.

Shuri-kun...that nickname..

_Flashback_

_"Toushiro! Over her"Hina called out. Toushiro made his way over to her, he wasabout to embrace her. When he sees her hand interlocked with the fingers of another guy._

_Toushiro glanced up at the guy, he was the same size as Hina. Which made Toushiro bigger than both of them. He had light brown spiky hair with blonde streaks in his hair. He wore to his shock the same coloured robes as Nadeshiko._

_That's..._

_"Toushiro, I'd like you to meet Hitaka Shuriyera"Hina said happily._

_Toushiro felt his whole blood freeze. This is what Rangiku was trying to tell me about before. She warned me, how could I have been such a idiot._

_"and who are you?"Shuriyera said, a grin on his face._

_He knows._

_Is he playing with me?_

_"I'm Hitrana Tokshikiro Toushiro"Toushiro said introducing himself._

_"I'm so glad you two could meet"Hina said._

_"Now now Hina darling"Shurieya said._

_Darling?_

_"Wait what's your relationship with her?"Toushiro asked._

_"Shiro-chan, this is my soon to be husband"Hina answered a smile on her face._

_Husband? But I thought, a throbbing pain appears in his heart._

_End of flashback_

"Hello? Hitsugaya taicho"Shuuei said.

"Hisagi, do me a favour"Toushiro said.

"Nm? What is it. Wait let's make a guess you don't want me to leave Momo on herown with him"Shuuei said.

Toushiro gave a brief reply.

"I understand sir. Besides she and me are always together in the meetings or either with Izru or Renji. Renji sometimes brings Senna along as well. So there's always usually a big group"Shuuei said.

"That's good. Do you want me to cut your squads paperwork load for you?"Toushiro asked.

"No it's fine. Momo's my friend and I don't like seeing her hurt. But whenever I see that guy I know he's going to hurt her. So I'll help, you don't need to do any favours for me"Shuuei said.

Typical Hisagi.

"Alright take care of her"Toushiro said.

"I will"Shuuei said and with that last line he was gone. Just as he switched his phone off he bumped in to Nadeshiko.

He immediately got out of his gigai and charged towards her with Hyourinmaru activated.

"Please let us talk"Nadeshiko begged. Toushiro looked in to her eyes for a second before removing his blade away from her neck.

"Alright, but no kidou. I'm watching you"Toushiro responded coldly.

"Arigatou"Nadeshiko said.

* * *

Orhime wandered around the park. She had wanted to go find Ichigo and apologise to him. But she couldn't sense his reiatsu anywhere. Just as she said so she sees Ichigo and Rukia.

"Uhh.. Kurosaki! Rukia!"Orhime called out.

Both of them turned and walked over to Orhime. The first thing she noticed was the expressions on there faces.

"What's wrong?"Orhime asked.

"Uh well..."Ichigo said, Orhime noticed he was trying to hide something and pushed him out of the way. To find Ulquiorra and Nadako sitting awfully close to each other on the bench.

WTF? Ulquiorra is there where you got to? No wonder I didn't sense your reiatsu in Urharas.

A idea pops in to Orhime's mind. She brings out her phone and dialed the number 6.

"Moshi moshi? Ah yes, Takamaura-kun! Can you please come to Karakura Park?

Job..ah no. You guessed me right of the block didn't you?.. Well that's the case so please come"Orhime said.

Rukia turned her gaze on me. "Takamura-kun?"

Just as Rukia said that, the garganta opens up.

Orhime smiled. "Taka-kun!"

She walked over to the tall blonde, midnight blue coloured eyes boy.

"Inoue-sama may I ask why you called me here?"Takamura said.

Orhime gave him a confused look.

"Didn't you already guess the reason?"

"Yes, but I didn't think you were serious when you said Ulquiorra-sama had another girl. Unless it's..."Takamura trailed off.

Orhime guessed what he was thinking about. "Don't worry I know".

"Ah I see. Then you'll remember now that I was the other body guard for your family?"Takamura said.

Orhime gave him a puzzled look for a second. Before a image of a boy the same size as him with purple hair and amethyst coloured eyes appears in her mind.

"Ryu-kun?"Orhime said.

"Yeah, glad to see you remember now"Takamura said.

"Oh my goodness"Orhime said.

* * *

Takamura smiled at her, but his smile vanished once he saw two shinigami's behind Orhime.

He frowned.

"Who are they?".

"That's right. That's Kurosaki Ichigo and the one beside him is Kuchiki

Rukia"Orhime introduced.

"Rank?"Takumura asked the two in front of him.

"13th squad Fujitaicho"Rukia responded.

"Substitute shinigami"Ichigo said. He gave a small nod. That substitute shinigami has more reiatsu than the fujitaicho there. That shouldn't be right.

Just then Orhime's phone rang.

"Eh? Nani, Gin...oh sure that sounds like fun. Yup, oh don't worry we all have someone to go with"Orhime assured Gin before putting her phone down.

"Who was it?"Rukia asked.

"Gin. He said that were all going to have dinner at the Urhara cafe and afterwards set up the fireworks"Orhime said happily.

"Fireworks? But it's summer"Rukia replied confused.

"That may be the case, but old hat and clogs does this every year in celebration of opening up the new shop. Also it's the day he adopted Tatsuki, it's hard to believe but they really are like father and daughter"Ichigo said, scratching the

back of his head.

"I'm glad she's happy"Orhime answered.

"She has been, but it would be better if she had her best friend with her"Ichigo said.

"Eh? What happened to her best friend. Did they get eaten by hollows"Takamura asked.

"Her best friend, don't you know it's-"Ichigo was cut off as Rukia put her hand to his mouth.

"That's ashame. Maybe we can get your best friends to help find the humans?"Takumura said.

* * *

Orhime gave him a small nod. Before turning to face Ichigo and Rukia.

"Should we get going?"Orhime said.

...-

* * *

Toushiros phone starts beeping and he looks at the message on the screen.

"Text message?"Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah"Toushiro said.

**_Hey Shiro-chan. Gomensai I haven't had time to properally call you. I hear about you rejecting that Karin girl, you know sometimes Shiro-chan you don't have to_**

**_be so harsh. All is well in seretei, Aoki-chan is there right? Izru got really jealous once he found out that Aoki is dating Hirako. Though he calmed down once_**

**_he finally fell in love with the kidou corps leader. Hotru. I heard that Himenko regained her memories that's good._**

**_Also, Toushiro about what Shuuei told you the other day. I have been staying clear away from him. I'm always with Shuuei, I know his intentions. Yet he should know that I don't intend to go back to him. Shiro-chan be careful, they_**

**_sent your former fiannce to medle with you. So don't fall for it, always be with Ran or Hallibell. Hallibell is mine and Ulquiorra's bodyguard but Ulquiorra doesn't need her. So I'm assigning her to protect you._**

**_With love from your beloved wife ^_^_**

**_Bed-wetter Momo xxxx_**

A grin appears on his face. She's that worried huh?

No sooner had he gotten Momo's message, he received another one. This time from Rangiku.

**Taichoooooooo! Come back to Urharas, were having dinner here. Then fireworks.**

**The seating requires dates, so far it's like this.**

**1)Ichigo and Rukia**

**2)Stark and Hallibell**

**3)Grimmjow and Neliel**

**4)Takamura and Orhime**

**5)Ulquiorra and Nadako.**

**6)Gin and Me**

**7).. Taicho you can choose. Actually Kurosaki Yuzu doesn't have a date since**

**Jinta is away. Or you could bring-Nadeshiko.**

**Oh and later taicho. Shuuei told me to tell you about "keep a eye out on**

**Orhime".**

**I think he knows something is up. Anyhow get back here now.**

**Later Taichooo**

**Love Ran x**

Toushiro let's out a large sigh, why do they have to pick dates for dinner? Once they arrived there, they went upstairs to the top and floor and found everyone sitting down in there assigned seats. He noticed a certain black hair 9th division taicho siting on her own.

"Oi Aoi!"Toushiro shouted. She turns around and sees me.

"Tosh, and-your date I presume?"Aoki said.

"I'm afraid only for this night. Momo is a busy person"Toushiro said, Rangiku called him over and he left the two girls.

* * *

"Who are you?"Nadeshiko asked harshly.

"Oh? What's this, your actually a horrible character. I see, that charade is just for a act no?"she said.

"That's.."Nadeshiko stammered.

She chuckled. "Don't worry I've heard about your past with Tosh there. I can also honestly say that I know your not the bad guy here". Nadeshiko couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But I do know next time you ought to think things through before you do them. Otherwise someone will get hurt"She said.

"You.."Nadeshiko stammered.

"Anyhow I'll go now"Aoki said turning away.

"Wait what's your name?"Nadeshiko said.

"Ariyosho Aoki. Taicho of squad 9"Aoki said before disappearing.

"Oi Nade! Were ready now"Toushiro shouted.

"Ah hai"Nadeshiko said, taking her seat next to him.

* * *

Tatsuki who had been watching in a nearby corner saw all this. Typical now Orhime is trying to get Ulquiorra jealous. Ulquiorra though from what I can see, is confused by Orhime's actions.

She smiled. "This is going to be a interesting night".


	11. Fireworks

It wasn't hard for Orhime to feel the tension in the air. Plus with the powers she has now she could read everyones thoughts. Which sometimes isn't the best thing in the world.

One thing bothered her.

They were all talking about her.

God dam it, what do they think I am? A weakling that needs to be protected.

"CAN WE ALL STOP TALKING ABOUT ME FOR ONE SECOND?"Orhime shouted.

"Err, what are you talking about Inoue?"Ichigo said.

"That's right we weren't talking about you"Rukia said. Orhime really wanted to slap someone then, she really wanted to throw a chair or something..

"think I'm dumb huh? I know your talking about me through your inner worlds"Orhime said, there faces dropped wide open.

"H..ow..."Rukia said.

"I don't feel like a meal right now, excuse me"Orhime said.

Before anyone could protest she left the table, and went outside. The second Orhime had left the table, the two so called "couple" began bickering with each other. Toushiro let's out a large sigh. "Idiots.."

"Uh Toushiro?..."Nadeshiko began.

"It's Hitsugaya taicho"Toushiro snapped back. Nadeshiko gave a small nod.

"Your married right?"Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah"Toushiro said.

"Well who is it? The one your married too"Nadeshiko asked.

Toushiro raised his eye brows.

"I'm surprised you weren't informed. But I'm married to the squad 5 taicho. Hinamori Momo"Toushiro responded.

He saw the way Nadeshiko seemed to have frozen.

/She's upset master.

I know.

/So what do you plan to do about her? She obviously still loves you.

Sigh she's so bothersome. If she wants me back that badly she will never get me.

/How come?

Because my whole life is dedicated to Momo and if Momo we're to die. So would I.

/I see. I feel that way too about Tobiume. So if the time ever comes, we will die with the people we love.

Yeah.

Toushiro snapped out of his thoughts and resumed on eating his meal.

* * *

Nadako had a large smirk on her face. Now that Orhime is gone, I can have

Ulquiorra all to myself. Just as she said so, this girl with long black hair appears.

"Ulquiorra!"the girl said. Her face turned serious. "We need to talk".

The smirk on Nadakos face was gone as Ulquiorra left the table with the mysterious girl.

The others too left the table to get some drinks. Leaving me and Nadeshiko.

"Who is that girl?"Nadako immediately said, grabbing Nadeshikos hand.

"She's the 9th division taicho, Ariyosho Aoki"Nadeshiko said.

"I see, but how come she wasn't in any of our records?"Nadako said.

"I'm not sure. We've got information on everyone else..but not on her"Nadeshiko whispered.

"Dam, this won't be good. She's far to close to Ulquiorra"Nadako hissed.

Nadako watched as Nadeshiko twirls a strand of her midnight black hair. Nadako stared in envy and jealousy, she couldn't help it. Nadeshiko has such abeautiful hair colour and Nadako had always wanted it. She had always wanted thesame hair colour and beauty as her best friend.

She shook the thought out of her mind.

"So what should we do?"Nadako asked.

"Leave her be for the mean time. Since she's close to everyone it will be will wait for the right time everyone looses trust in her, the same goes for Himenko and Hina if we ever find her"Nadeshiko said, moving a lock of her hair

out of her face.

* * *

She was aware of Nadakos strange behaviour and let's out a large sigh and pattedher back. "Beauty isn't everything".

Before her friend could respond, Toushiro and the others came back and said it was time they headed out for the fire works.

* * *

The strong gust of wind blew across my face, the sound like clattering thunder. Orhime let's a large sigh escape her lips. Maybe i shouldn't of shouted, but I was just so angry. Am I already loosing control? She shook the thought out of her mind and watchesall her friends from the distance. So there already finished lunch huh, it seems like Takamura and Yuzu-chan are getting on very well. It's such ashame that Yuzu-chan is already taken, she would of been perfect forTakamura. She chuckled. "I'll have to break the bad news later".

"I would prefer if you wouldn't stay here on your own"a voice from behind her said.

Orhime's blood boiled, once she met the mans emerald green eyes. She immediately looked the other way.

"Hime, please don't be mad with me"Ulquiorra started.

Orhime snorted. "Are you serious? You flirted with her. God dam it Ulqui, I thought you love me".

"I do. I still do, it honestly wasn't anything like that. Please listen to me"Ulquiorra said.

Orhime folded her arms.

"You don't remember this yet, you don't know who Nadako is do you? You don't"Ulquiorra said.

"DO I HAVE TO KNOW HER AND YOUR PAST? YOUVE ALREADY HURT ME ENOUGH!"Orhime bellowed.

"YOU DAm WOMEN, LISTEN TO ME!"Ulquiorra shouted, obviously angry now.

"NO I WON'T LISTEN! WHY SHOULD I"Orhime yelled at the top of her lungs.

"If you listen you'll realise that your being foolish"Ulquiorra replied coldly.

"How can I be foolish? You flirted with her and agreed to be her date"Orhime said angrily, how can he be saying I'm the foolish one. When he's the one.

He didn't respond to me.

"See? I knew it. Now answer this, is she special to you?"Orhime asked, a serious tone.

* * *

Ulquiorra recognised this tone in her voice and had a sudden memory of when she said the same thing before. The first time she met Nadako before, she said the same thing..

"STOP STARING AT ME YOU FREAK! "Orhime shouted.

Ulquiorra however didn't stop staring, himenko.. Orhime your both the same people

"FINE, you won't answer me then"Orhime said. Before I knew it, her hand reached over towards my face.

SLAP.

Ulquiorra stood there frozen on the spot. Orhime just slapped him, he touchedhis jaw. Very hard as well. He looked up and saw that her eyes were no longer filled with anger. Instead they were filled with sadness, hurt and so many more emotions.

"Hime I-"

"Gomen!"Orhime said, and before I knew it. She got out of her gigai and used sonido to get away. Ulquiorra really wanted to chase after her, but he knew that his speed could never match up to hers.

"I haven't seen that in awhile"a voice said.

Ulquiorra knew without turning around, who the voice belonged too. The White hair boy sits down beside him and passed him a cold towel. Ulquiorra gratefully took it and pressed it against his jaw.

"I'm assuming that she got mad with you because of Nadako?"Toushiro said.

"Yeah..she thinks I'm cheating on her"Ulquiorra replied.

"That is understandable. You did agree to be her date"Toushiro said.

"Yeah but you know what I was trying to do"Ulquiorra said. Toushiro nodded.

"But you got to admit, you we're looking at her"Toushiro teased him.

"Uresai, how about you?"Ulquiorra said.

"What about me?"Toushiro replied.

"You were staring at Nadeshiko checking how much she had changed weren't you?"Ulquiorra said.

"I.."

"and you were so pleased with the results, that your practically drooled at the site of her"

"I didn't drool"Toushiro snapped.

"You even let her call you by your first name and don't think I didn't notice. You two went to the meadows"Ulquiorra finished with a triumph look on his face.

"...how come you always win?"Toushiro said at last.

"Because even if your smart. When it comes to things like this, your still a child"Ulquiorra replied.

"Oi I am not a child. If you hadn't noticed I'm one of the next people there choosing for the soitaichos position"Toushiro said.

"Really?"Ulquiorra looked up at him, surprised.

"Yeah, they offered me the position and I'm going to take the test. Once this whole thing is over"Toushiro said, a grin on his face. "I can also make Momo my queen".

"Hina. I haven't seen her since then, but Aizen-sama did mention his fujitaicho. When I met her I had no idea that was her, she was in a mental state after all"Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah, but that was back then. Ulquiorra are you still loyal to Aizen?"Toushiro said his tone changed in to a more serious one.

"Yes"came the reply. Toushiro didn't say anything.

"But, for now we should join forces. We have a powerful enemy who want both of our sides dead. We need to figure out as well if Nadako and Nadeshiko are connected to all of this"Ulquiorra said.

"I see. But what about after that, what's going to happen then?"Toushiro said.

"For now I do not know. but when that time comes we will still stick together"Ulquiorra said.

"That's right. Man I'm glad you still act like my best friend from before"Toushiro said.

"Well of course"Ulquiorra said with a smirk on his face.

There was moments silence.

"So what are you going to do?"Toushiro said.

"About Hime?"Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah"Toushiro said.

"I'll apologise"Ulquiorra said.

"Tommorow?"Toushiro said.

"No not tomorrow. Not even the next day, she needs time to think things through"Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah"Toushiro said. Just then there was explosions in the sky, different coloured fireworks.

"They've started huh?"Toushiro said.

"It must of been Grim. He's the impatient one"Ulquiorra said.

"You want to go back?"Toushiro said.

"No, i like the view better from here"Ulquiorra said.

"Hmm, thought you would say that"Toushiro said.

* * *

In Seretei, in the 5th division barrecks. A large smile appears on the 5th division taicho's face.

"Mo mo?"Shuuei said.

"We are all like fireworks, we climb and shine and always go our separateways. But even if that time comes we will always find each other again, in the same sky and shine more brightly"'Momo said.

Shiro-chan, Ulquiorra, Orhime..

You have to realise.


	12. A old tale

The following morning, Ulquiorra lay on his bed. He did not want to go, if he did he would see Orhime and he knew that she hadn't calmed down after what happened yesterday. He couldn't get his and Toushiros conversation out of his mind. "What will happen after that"Ulquiorra mumbles to himself. Honestly he had no idea, and it seems like Aizen is still sick. So therefore what would happen to the rest of us if he dies? Would Ichimaru Gin take over for us and resume the war on the shinigami. He placed his hand on his forehead, Idon't know now... "Dam you women, i never felt this way before". So confused.

* * *

Orhime lay in her room in her house, after what happened last night. She had decided the best was to stay here for a few days. Till she figured things out. Why did I snap at him for? I never gave him a chance to explain..I just... She burred her head on her pillow. DAM! It's all because that Nadako girl had to come a long. She glances over at the locket on her desk. Was it really appropriate for me to remember my past? After a long time of thinking, she got changed. But not in to her school uniform. Orhime wore a rosy red top and White skirt, with matching White boots. She tied her long orange hair in a red ribbon, and left the house.

Shutting the gate as she left.

Orhime made her way to the cemetery, once she approached the familiar gates. She saw a tall black hair taicho leaning against the gate.

"Ariyosho taicho?"Orhime said.

Her chocolate brown eyes met mine.

"Inoue Orhime right?"Aoki said. Orhime nodded.

"Care to talk?"Aoki said.

...

Orhime glanced over at the 9th division taicho. She wasn't wearing her usual shinigami clothes. Aoki wore a dark blue T shirt and blue jeans. Black arm bands and silver bracelets dangling around her arm.

"Uhh..."Orhime began.

"I have a lot to tell you, but you can ask questions first if you want"Aoki said, kindly.

"Alright. May I ask what's your relation ship with my cousin and Ulquiorra?"Orhime asked curiously.

She had heard from Tatsuki that Ulquiorra and Toushiro were some what close to the 9th division.

"My relationship with those two huh?..well we use to all be best friends"Aoki said.

Orhime looked at her eye brows raised in surprise.

"I thought that they were the only two that were best friends"Orhime mummbles.

"Yes, they were. At that time but before.."Aoki paused.

"-did something happen?"Orhime said, sensing the distress in her voice.

"Qui..-kun and Tosh had killed me"Aoki said.

Orhime felt her whole body freeze, as if time stood still. She couldn't believe it.

"B-it why? If you guys were truly all best friends"Orhime said in shock.

"They were ordered too. My family the Ariyosho was famous for there healingkidou. For there herbal remedies, a traitor in our clan got away with a top

secret remedy that was not yet completed. We believe he poisoned it, at that time I was still growing up. Maybe around 10 in human that time. A child was born to Toushiros aunties family...she was -"Aoki paused for a second.

As Orhime looked in to her eyes she saw what was going to happen.

"That child was you Orhime-San"Aoki said. Silence fell between them for a moment, before Orhime spoke up. "You mean..."

"Yes, the person who escaped used poison in you Himenko. They left behind the Ariyosho pendant we all wore, the evidence was found in the room. Afterwards

they sent there best house holds to slaughter the Ariyosho army. Toushiro did not want to, I heard his voice. He didn't want to, and I'm sure neither did Qui. But in the end they had no choice..they killed me. Sneaked up behind me, my two

best friends"Aoki said sadly.

Orhime looked over at her and saw the tears fall from Aoki's brown eyes. They would keep on falling. Orhime leaned over to give her a big hug, it felt weird. She had never ever seen a taicho break down before. Toushiro never cried, at least not in front of her. Orhime kept on assuring Aoki that it was ok, but orhime knew she could never properally understand how Aoki felt.

After awhile, the crying finally stopped.

"Gomen. I just.."Aoki stammered.

"It's fine Aoki-chan. I wish I could understand you"Orhime asked.

"It is hard to understand me that is"Aoki said.

"I hope you don't mind me saying so. But who was the guy?"Orhime said.

"My boy friend Sako..."Aoki murmmed. Sako? That name seems a lot familiar to me.

"What's his sir name?"Orhime asked.

"Hana-no it was Hiragi"Aoki said, confused. Hiragi...that's...

Suddenly Aoki's soul pager went off and the 9th division taicho let's out a large sigh.

"I've got to do this pain of a mission"Aoki said slipping out of her gigai.

"It's fine"Orhime said. "It was nice meeting you Aoki-chan"she added quickly smiling at her.

"The same with you Orhi-chan"Aoki said returning her smile. She watched as Aoki flash stepped out of the cemetery.

"I know your there.."Orhime said.

The person comes out of the bushes.

"Shinji-San"Orhime said, a cold expression on her face.

Shinji came out the bushes to be met with Orhime's cold and angry gaze. He could

understand why she was angry.

"I guess you figured it out huh?"Shinji said.

"Of course I'd recognise the man who poisoned me"Orhime said.

"So you really did regaine your memories.. I knew I couldn't kept it a secret for long"Shinji said.

There was silence between them.

"Why?"Orhime asked, harshly. Shinji had expected this.

"I was forced.."Shinji admitted.

"Forced?... By whom"Orhime asked.

"I cannot say"Shinji replied.

"Why can't you?"Orhime said, her tone was still harsh

"He will kill my sister if I do. I don't want that to happen"Shinji said.

"Sister?...who.."Orhime said, her tone changed in to a more friendlier tone.

"Hiyori, Sarugaki Hiyori is my sister"Shinji said. Orhime gasped, yet Shinji still countinued.

"I love her so much. I really did, that's why when I poisoned you I made sure that only you drank half the bottle"Shinji said.

"Shinji-San..please don't tell me"Orhime whispered.

A smirk appears on his face. "I drank it..I'm like you Orhime. I loose control of my powers, I too have a dark side".

"Why don't you tell her? Why don't you tell Aoki-chan the truth"Orhime said.

"I can't.."Shinji said.

"What do you mean you can't?"Orhime said, almost shouting. She was loosing her

patience. Why on earth was this guy doing this?

Shinji saw Orhime getting mad and let's out a large sigh.

"I murdered her mother, her father and her little sister"Shinji replied.

Orhime froze. She hadn't been expecting such news like that.

"Why.."

"They never told me why. They just told me to help kill the entire Ariyosho

clan.."Shinji said.

Orhime couldn't help but think this connected to her somehow.

* * *

**i Love you from my heart**

**i Love you, forever with you**

"When I found her again I was glad"

**I'm always by your side**

**At the beginning and the end of a day**

**Every day is like that when you're with me**

"We fell in love with each other again.."

**When I wake up, it's warm**

**I pour some coffee and I'm waiting for you**

**I hugged your left arm**

**I counted on my fingers until the day when we could meet**

**By now, there are less of the days when we can't meet**

**Who expected a happiness like this?**

**You and I, that's right, fell in love**

"I recognised her. But she didn't seem to recognise me.. So I thought we could start fresh. But once I saw you gain Himenko. My guilt returned..and I feel bad for lying.."

**I love you**

**It's the first time I felt so**

"If she dumped you, what would you do"Orhime asked.

**I love you, forever and ever**

**My feelings won't change**

"I will continue loving her till the end of time"Shinji responded.

"and if she stops loving you? How about if she doesn't want to love you after what you did"a voice said.

Shinji knew that it wasn't Orhime's voice anymore. He turned around, his sky blue eyes met a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!"Aoki shouted, her hand reached towards me and Shinji knew what she would do.

Slap.

"YOU:. You I hate you! I hate you!"Aoki shouted.

"Aoki.. I did it for your sake please"Shinji begged.

"No. no you didn't. You've never cared for anyone"Aoki said.

"Ai shiteru Aoki"Shinji said.

"Don't you dare say that. It isn't true is it? Just another lie, you will obviously leave again. Leave me so you can go murder another person close to you, household. Your a demon, a monster with no emotions. I never ever want to see you again"Aoki shouted, and before Shinji could say anything she was gone.

* * *

Orhime glanced over at the yellow hair vizard who stood there. "Shinji-San.."

".."

"Go after her"Orhime said.

"She hates me, you heard her"Shinji said.

"She doesn't"Orhime said.

Shinji snorted. "How would you know".

"Because she told me"Orhime said.

"She.."Shinji said.

"Earlier on, you saw us right? Talking but I'm assuming you didn't hear what we said"Orhime said. Shinji nodded.

"She told me everything. Once she said your name. I noticed how sad she was, but she never once said she believed that you were a traitor to the clan. Sure she said you were a traior, but she whispered that. Aoki didn't believe it, she

didn't want to. She hoped that you were doing it for your family.."Orhime explained.

Once she finished explaining, the dos espada notices that the blonde hair vizard had already gone.

A smile appears on her face. "At least I can help some people".

Orhime glances up at the large clock attached to the wall of the ancient church in the cemetery.

2pm huh? To think I was speaking to those two longer than I had thought. They won't be back till 4, I guess I should just stay here for awhile.

Orhime makes her way and sits down on the brown bench and takes out her White harp from her bag.

**"Dashing through the land of light together with the wind**

**Before I knew it, a torch was born in my chest**

**Passing through the yesterday when I stood still, now**

**I'll go the thousand miles with my awakening heart**

**If I reach out my hands, I'll reach that hope**

**Even if it's a truly tiny brilliance**

**I head somewhere in the world I still don't know, until I can grasp the future I**

**wished for**

**In order to find the meaning why we, with our fleeting existences, are here**

**The stream running by the singing prairie**

**Will overflow someday and spread into the sea, right?**

**I won't forget about your gaze, ever**

**The melody continues echoing to the end of the horizon**

**Pick up your little weakness, c'mon, flap your wings**

**An uncontrolled and free wish has filled my entire body**

**Let's advance with our loneliness held high, until the moment when we can meet**

**Even if I get hurt, even if tomorrow is invisible, I want to shine all-out with**

**a smile**

**I head somewhere in the world I still don't know, until I can grasp the future I**

**wished for**

**In order to find the meaning why we, with our fleeting existences, are**

**here"Orhime sang**. After a few songs she put her instrument down.

"That old tale that Aoki-chan told me, I'm sure there was so much more than just that".


	13. Fight amongst allies

Grimmjow glances over at the window, that dum Ulquiorra didn't show up todday huh. He drifts his gaze over at Orhime's seat. You didn't show either, I wonder. Ring...the bell finally goes and he heads of for his final lesson. Something isn't right anymore. He ruffles his blue hair. I don't know what's wrong, but I'm sensing the darkness I did back then.

"JagerJaques-sama..."a voice said. The blue hair espada snaps out of his daze to be met by the blue eyes of a girl with long pink hair.

"What do you want? Um, Sayuri right?"Grimmjow said, scratching the back of his head.

"H-ai...I'm honoured you remember my name"Sayuri said.

Ok, do I even have to guess where this is going..

"I L-LOVE YOU! PLEASE GO OUT WITH Me"Sayuri stammered, her face had turned bright red and she was blushing like crazy.

"I REJECT"Grimmjow snapped.

"Eh? But why"Sayuri said.

"Duh, because you heard what we all said right? The minute we transferred here, I was already together with Nel"Grimmjow said.

"B-b-ut that isn't possible"Sayuri said.

"and why not?"Grimmjow said.

"Cause Nel-sama and Ulquiorra-sama are perfect for each other"Sayuri said.

Grimmjow burst out laughing thanks to the girls foolishness.

"Are you a idiot? Nel and I have been together since-"Grimmjow paused. Shoot I can't tell her we've been together for like 30 or so years..

"We've been together for 8 years"Grimmjow finally said.

"8..."Sayuri stammered, her blue eyes staring at me wide eyed. Before I knew it

she clinged on to me.

"Jagerjaques-sama you can just ditch her"Sayuri said. What the hell? He quickly pushes the girl out the way, his. thrust was so hard that Sayuri landed on the ground.

"Ja-"

"Listen you whore! I didn't want to do this the hard way. I was trying to benice dam it, and yet even when I gave you warning you don't this clear in your mind and tell your little friends this as well. I love Nel and only her, and none of you worthless plastics can replace her. Understand?"Grimmjow shouted.

Sayuri didn't say anything, in fact Grimmjow saw how frightened she was.

"F-forgive me"Sayuri said, tears rolling down her face as she left.

Grimmjow sighed. Another one? Geez do these human girls ever give up...

"Smooth Grimmjow, you made one of your fans cry"a voice said.

Grimmjow looks to see none other than Kurosaki Ichigo himself.

"What's it to you, Kurosaki"Grimmjow said.

"Hey hey don't get mad. Me and Ruki are dating as well, so I know how the whole fan girl thing is"Ichigo said.

Grimmjow begins to walk away, his hands in his pockets. But Ichigo quickly caught up to him.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk"Ichigo said.

"Let me guess, you want to know more about what's been going on?"Grimmjow said. Ichigo nodded.

"Then prepare for a dark and gruesome tale Kurosaki Ichigo"Grimmjow said.

* * *

Ariswa Tatsuki sliced down the target, she was outside the Urhara shop she couldn't get her mid of her old best friend. There's something wrongwith her, the second she got here. All she remembered was that were friends butnot best friends.

I know it for certain now, she didn't just replace me. Someones coming, shequickly got out her katana and blocked the attack.

Her eyes widens "Your.."

* * *

Rukia makes her way through the streets of Karakura. A lot has changed since she was last here. Ichigo told me to look around, but I can't help but wonder what he's up too.

)Rukia-sama...

I know.

Rukia quickly slips out of her gigai and blocks the persons sword.

"Your..."Rukia stammered.

* * *

"Tia?"Tatsuki whispered.

"It seems you really are talented human"Hallibell said removing the blood from her face.

Tatsuki took her stance just in case Hallibell attacked again. What's going on? I thought we were suppose to be working together to beat the new enemy. "Arisa Tatsuki. I need to see if you are worthy enough to protect

Himenko"Hallibell said.

A smirk appears in Tatsuki's face. "Worthy huh?".

"Yes"Hallibell said.

"Hmph you've forgotten that I just injured you"Tatsuki said.

"Foolish human do you even know who your dealing with?"Hallibell said.

"Yeah the bitch who took away my best friend"Tatsuki said, charging towards Hallibell with her zanpakatou.

Hallibell wasn't looking and Tatsuki almost slashed at her, but Hallibell suddenly vanished.

"Where did she-"Tatsuki paused.

"You humans are foolish. You don't know who I am really"Hallibell whispered in her ear.

Tatsuki's eyes widens seeing the blonde hair espada to her side.

"CERO"Hallibell said, a large yellow light shot from her hand and towards my direction.

...

Tatsuki coughed out a lot of blood, a large red puddle on the ground in front of her. It had only been 2 seconds yet Hallibell was defeating her.

"You still survived? Perhaps you do have some sort of potential. But that won't be enough to save you. Cero"Hallibell said.

* * *

"Neliel?..."Rukia stammered. Nel nodded and before Rukia knew it the green hair espada charged towards her. Rukia barely blocks her attack.

"What are you doing?"Rukia exclaimed.

"Gomen Kuchiki Rukia-San. But this is the only way"Nel said, landing a blow on my shoulder. Rukia only dodged half, so a large wound appears on her shoulder.

Dam...

"The only way what? Why, I've just felt Tatsuki's reiatsu, it seems if that blonde hair espada is attacking her"Rukia said angrily.

Were suppose to be friends with the espada, even if that isn't the case. Weresuppose to be working together on killing the new enemy. So how come...Her thoughts were broken as Nel appeared behind her. Rukia quickly moved out the way.

"Your pretty fast, Kuchiki fujitaicho"Nel said.

Rukia smirked. "So you knew huh?".

"Of course. Unlike the other fujitaichos you wear a necklace and bracelet representing the 13th squad. Don't you?"Nel said.

"That's right"Rukia said.

"May I ask why?"Nel said.

"Well for starters the badge is far to heavy, and I'll be worried if it fell off...also.."Rukia said, a large grin on her face as she quickly flash stepped behind Nel.

"It's for this"Rukia said, taking some of the White stones from her bracelet and after chanting something she blew them towards Nel. There was a large cloud of smoke.

"You can still move?"Rukia said.

"Tch..."Nel said.

"If you think I'm the same as before, then your mistaken. I will gladly raise my blade against you if you wish to attack me"Rukia said.

* * *

Orhime sighs, she could feel the reiatsus in the air. "There all being foolish".

"Himenko, can I talk to you?"a voice said. Orhime glances up expecting to find that Nadako girl. But instead it was that other girl. Nadeshiko...

"What do you need from me?"Orhime said.

"It's about Toshikiro.."Nadeshiko said.

Once more Orhime sighs. "If your here to ask me my help to set you up with Toushiro then your sadly mistaken. Since I won't ever do that".

"It isn't that"Nadeshiko said.

"Oh? What is it then"Orhime said.

"Is Himakaori Hinako, Hinamori Momo. Toshikiros new wife?"Nadeshiko asked, her tone was serious.

Orhime thought about it for a second. She remembers her times then with the brunette hair girl. Orhime hadn't seen Hinamori Momo yet, so she wasn't so sure.

"I'll talk with you, so sit down"Orhime said, motioning for the girl to come over. Nadeshiko nodded and sat down.

...

"So you don't know huh?"Nadeshiko said with a defeated sigh.

"Gomen, I have only just returned back here to this town. After so many years so

I haven't met Toushiros wife yet"Orhime said.

"I see"Nadeshiko said disappointedly. Orhime couldn't help but feel pity on her, despite the fact that Nadeshiko is the enemy.

There was something different about Nadeshiko, her aura wasn't the same as Nadako. Nadako has such a pure evil aura, and her reiatsu is filled with darkness. However Nadeshikos is different.

"Though even if I haven't met her. I do know a few things about her that

Toushiro told me"Orhime said.

A sparkle appears in Nadeshikos eyes. "You know something about her?".

"Yeah"Orhime said.

"Please, please tell me Himenko"Nadeshiko said.

"I will and please my name is Orhime now"Orhime said.

"Hai Orhime-chan"Nadeshiko said.

"Well..."Orhime began.

* * *

Tch, Hallibell she's so strong and all she's been doing is using her cero. How can I not dodge a simple cero?

]It's no normal cero Tatsu.

Yeah yeah I know. I know she's suppose to be a espada. But that cero is not normal.

]Well, each cero is different from what rank you are. As far as I can tell

Hallibell can either be 3 or 1.

She's probably 3, since Orhime calls that tall brown hair guy "primera".

]I guess, Tatsu I think it's time you activate me.

But, she hasn't even activated her sword yet. It wouldn't be fair. Hallibell sends multiple cero's in her direction. Tatsuki tried to flash step out of the yellow light but she is trapped inside. Dam... I don't have a choice huh, she stood back and closed her eyes. A grey light surrounding her.

"(1) Mishinaru Daiuchu"Tatsuki shouted. Her eye colour turned bright yellow, and she was wearing a large cape on her back.

Her blade has changed into a beautiful silver sword a large blue line in the middle. The hilt is a pale brown colour, decorated with green rhinestones. That always seem to shine as the sun reflected on it.

"That's your sword huh?"Hallibell said.

"Yes this is daiuchu. Remember that name since it will be the last one you'll ever hear"Tatsuki said lifting her zanpakatou at Hallibell.

"Don't get too cocky brat"Hallibell said.

* * *

**_Ending song: The girl born at Dawn by Takahashi Yoko_**

**_Oh, those born at dawn_**

**_Don't ever lose sight of it_**

**_You are you, young lady, indeed now_**

**_Shake yourself free and stand up!_**

**_I don't have a way or anything to simply watch over you_**

**_Who cut through the wind and advanced as you hid the wound in your chest_**

**_Are your eyes forever searching for the you ahead?_**

**_But I can hear it, the pulse of your deep sorrow is shouting!_**

**_I'm just, the darkness before dawn_**

**_Preordains your entire life_**

**_It's all right, young lady, indeed now_**

**_There's nothing to regret or be ashamed of, Far away…_**

**_Carry the cross and dash through the flames, willing to die!_**

**_Because I was by your side, I was lonely_**

**_Words passed by without being loved_**

**_If I can erase them, they'll still grow even deeper_**

**_Has your heart been soaked all the time since the past, I wonder…?_**

**_But I can hear it, the determination from the heaven's strong will is calling!_**

**_If you have courage, then it's okay to cry_**

**_I want to meet the real you…_**

**_You're just, oh, those born at dawn_**

**_Illuminate the stray path_**

**_It's all right, young lady, indeed now_**

**_With your irreplaceable arms_**

**_Powerfully carry the cross and carve into the edge of the wilderness!_**

**_Step forward!_**

**_I'm just, the darkness before dawn_**

**_Preordains your entire life_**

**_It's all right, young lady, indeed now_**

**_There's nothing to regret or be ashamed of, Far away…_**

**_Carry the cross and dash through the flames, willing to die!_**

**_Step forward!_**

(1)Unknown Universe


	14. New danger

Nel didn't like the fact that Rukia was beating her, in fact it really bothered her. If Rukia herself never got captured, Ichigo would of been able to save Orhime and she would be able to resume her normal life. But now she's with us, she's slowly remembering everything.

She's changing and I don't like it. Nel closes her eyes, and a large green light appears in her hands. "Cero".

"Dance sode no shirayuki"Rukia called out, Nel stood out the way.

"Tsugi no mai Hakuren"Rukia said, Nel watched as a large wave of snow erupted from Rukia's sword. Causing my cero to freeze and shatter.

Interesting, last time I saw this attack it was far weaker. But now. I'm guessing Rukia really did get much stronger. However so did I.

"Interesting..that was very interesting Kuchiki Rukia"Nel said.

"Thanks. But if you were surprised about that attack, then you won't be able to survive the others"Rukia said.

Interesting there's more.

"Show me what you got then"Nel said.

* * *

Hallibell dodged all Tatsuki's attacks, despite the fact the girl actually went in to shikai, she hadn't even injured Hallibell once. Is this girl even for real?

"Say girl, what squad are you in? "Hallibell asked.

"Squad 11"Tatsuki replied, weakly trying to stand up.

11? That's that fighting squad, no wonder her fighting style is a little peculiar.

"Seat?"Hallibell asked.

"4"Tatsuki said.

Hallibell almost laughed but kept it to herself. No wonder she can't land a blow on me, this girls not even the fujitaicho.

Tatsuki pants heavily and looks up to see the amused look on the blonde hair espadas face.

"what's so funny?"Tatsuki asked, angrily. She didn't like opponents who made fun of others when they got injured.

"It's something you will soon find out about"Hallibell said, her face cold and emotionless once again.

* * *

Tatsuki swung her sword at Hallibell again, she kept on doing this. The same thing kept happening. The more Tatsuki swung her sword at the blonde hair espada. The faster Hallibell seemed to be getting away, is it because she's getting faster? Or is the reason is I'm getting slower...but that can't be possible. She's hardly lifted a finger against me, all Hallibell did was use cero on me.

Unless the espadas cero have some new power?

She was so distracted leaving her wide open. Hallibell took this chance to land a blow on the black hair girl. Hallibell swung her sword at Tatsuki, the girl barely dodged my blade. So Hallibell managed to wound her other shoulder.

* * *

Nel panted heavily, she was really exhausted. Trying to dodge when she wasn't in her resurrection was exhausting work. A sigh escapes her lips, I've no choice huh?

She stood back taking her stance.

"Declare"Nel began, bringing her sword in front of her. The rusty grey blade was glowing a bright pink colour. Her reiatsu too surrounding her. "GAMIA".

* * *

Rukia's eyes widens. "Resurrection? "

Dam it. After a awhile of Nel being in her resurrection form. Rukia knew she couldn't beat Nel, at least not in this form.

"BANKAI!"Rukia shouted, a large wave of purple light surrounding her.

Once again her kimono changed colour in to a lilac colour. She now wore a lilac cape with a hood. A moon hair clip attached to Rukia's black silky hair. On her feet were a pair of matching lilac boots. Sode no shirayuki had changed in to a large staff. She banged the staff on the ground.

"(1)Misharanu Sode no Shirayuki"Rukia said.

"Bankai VS resurection huh?...I see. Come at me with all you got KuchikiRukia"Nel said.

* * *

At the park.

"Well I heard a lot from Rangiku-San since they seem to be close friends.

Hinamori Momo use to be the fujitaicho of squad 5, but was prompted to 5thsquad taicho a few years ago. Her zanpakatou is a fire type.

Since Toushiro is the ice prince. I'm assuming she's the fire princess. It seems like she is called the "kidou master" in seretei. I hear her favourite fruit is peaches. Toushiro showed me a photo of them two. In fact, I have it here"Orhime said, rumbling inside her bag.

She finally found the photograph and handed it over to Nadeshiko.

* * *

Once the photo was in my hands, Nadeshiko took one look at it. Her dark brown eyes widens. The photo consisted of 4 people. Rangiku at the back next to a black hair guy wearing the 9th squad fujitaicho badge. Toushiro stood in front and next to him was a girl with long brown hair an chocolate brown eyes. A large smile was planted on the girls face, a smile that Nadeshiko knew so well.

"Hinako..."Nadeshiko said, instantly.

"Wait a second this Hinamori Momo who married my cousin is Hina?"Orhime said excitedly.

"Yes there's no mistaken it"Nadeshiko said.

"YAY!I can't wait to see her"Orhime said childishly.

Out of know where toushiro appears.

"Toushiro?"Nadeshiko said.

"Cous, what are you doing here?"Orhime said.

"Did you see where Rangiku went? She took of with the money for the tenth division again"Toushiro said annoyed.

First name bases huh.

"Well you know Rangiku-San"Orhime said with a chuckle.

"I know that"Toushiro said, his eyes drifted on to me. "Hitaka what are you doing here?"he said coldly.

Hitaka he never calls me by my last name. There's something wrong.

Toushiros phone starts beeping, he glanced over at Orhime and me.

"I'll put this in loud speaker ok?"

Both of us nodded.

"Hitsugaya taicho..."a deep masculine voice said.

"Hisagi. What's been happening?"Toushiro said.

9th squad fujitaicho..that's Hisagi shuuei right?

"Trouble. You remember that guy who won't leave Mo mo alone?"Shuuei said.

"Yeah..wait WHAT DID HE DO"Toushiro bellowed.

"Somehow I don't know how. But he ended up being her partner for the kidou corps ball. He hasn't done anything yet, but I'm getting a strange feeling that somethings going to happen"Shuuei said.

Idiot. What on earth is my brother thinking?

"I see"Toushiro said.

"I sent Asuka and Itoe to guard her, but I'm not sure if they will be enough"Shuuei said.

He's so getting caught.

"Listen Shuuei. I don't know what's going to happen. But if it's possible can you send a message to all fujitaichos, 3rd seats and taicho's to guard Momo?"Toushiro asked, his tone serious.

The weather too seemed to change. A cold gust of wind, the skies seemed to turn grey.

"Toushiro.?"Nadeshiko said. He shot me a look.

"You don't want anyone to know right?"Shuuei said.

"Yes I need to make sure that guy is distracted"Toushiro said.

"You know him don't you ?"Shuuei said.

"I do, from a long time ago. I'm not sure what's going on Shuuei. But if anything ever goes wrong, bring Momo far and far away from that guy. Pass seretei is a large house , keep Momo there understand?"Toushiro said.

Large house?...

"but Hitsugaya taicho what's g-"Shuuei was cut off, as the line went dead. Sheesh cut me off will you. He glances over at the window. It's raining huh?

Nadeshiko couldn't help but shiver as Toushiro put his phone away, Orhime had left them two alone.

"Umm To-"she was cut off as Toushiro came towards her. Her face heated up as he took hold of one of her hands.

"toushiro?"

"I hope you don't tell anyone about what you've heard"Toushiro said.

"What are you saying?"Nadeshiko said.

"I know your families are getting threatened too, but rest assured. You don't have to do everything they say. The gotei 13 will stop them"Toushiro assured me.

Nadeshiko gave a small nod.

Toushiros phone beeped again.

"WHAT? Ichimaru, how on earth can you loose rangiku"Toushiro shouted.

Nadeshiko couldn't help but chuckle. "Perhaps things will be fun after all"

(1)Endless sleeve of White snow


	15. Hinako

Chapter Fifteen: Hinako?

Night falls in the streets of Karakura. Rukia coughed out blood. Ichigo sighs and passed her a drink. His brown eyes looked over at Nel's direction, she too was coughing out blood. Grimmjow was as well was passing her a drink.

"That's what you girls get for fighting each other"Ichigo scoffed.

"Yeah, I don't understand why you did Nel. You heard Hime"Grimmjow said.

"I don't know what happened with me, I just..."Nel paused and looked over at Rukia who nodded.

"Ichigo, we heard a voice"Rukia said.

"A voice?"both boys repeated.

"Yes, a voice saying that we..."Nel began.

"Should fight each other"Rukia finished.

* * *

Orhime walked through the cold silent streets of Karakura. The others had stopped fighting a few hours ago. Orhime couldn't help but wonder what caused that, they wouldn't fight for just no reason right?

Nadeshiko I don't think she's the enemy, I'm sure Toushiro knows it as well. Orhime let's out a large sigh "I wish my memories will all return to me".

* * *

Tatsuki looks up at the blonde hair espada who was now peacefully sleeping in the brown hair espadas arms. There strong, very strong. In the end Tatsuki didn't find out her number.

Even so, if the espada are this strong now and they go against us. It could mean destruction.

"Umm..."Tatsuki began.

Stark raised his eyebrow at her making her feel nervous.

After a large silence.

"-arigatou"Stark said.

"Eh?"Tatstuki said.

"If you didn't use that attack to knock her out, Hallie here would of sure been absorbed in to that darkness"Stark said.

"Your welcome"Tatsuki said, but what was that darkness I saw before?

"-that darkness..."Stark began as if he read her thoughts. Tatsuki looks up.

"Hime will explain it to you"Stark said.

"Orhi?.."Tatsuki said. Stark nodded. "That's right..but..."

"But?"

"Only if she remembers the darkness that she brought upon herself first"Starksaid.

Tatsuki shivered. Darkness inside Orhime? Her best friend had hidden darkness, within herself? Tatsuki couldn't believe it.

Her cheerful friend now had strong powers, a espada and has a dark past. Tatsuki for that moment couldn't believe it, she never wanted to. But there was so much change in Orhime now, so many things have happened. That she couldn't deny it.

* * *

Orhime walks down the busy crowded streets of Karakura, she stretched out her long arms. Maybe leaving Nadeshiko and Toushiro wasn't a good idea. Hinako wouldn't like it I know.

"ORHI-CHAN!"

Immediately she was pulled in to a squeezing hug.

"Rangiku-San"Orhime said.

"Ran! Let go of hime she can't breathe"Gin said appearing before us.

"Ah fine"Rangiku said, letting me go.

"Rangiku-San? Eh Gin why are you guys here?"Orhime asked.

"Well.."Rangiku began.

"Gomen Hime"Gin apologised.

"Eh?.."Orhime stammered. The last thing she remembers was seeing a large grey glow in Gins hands. Before everything faded to darkness.

* * *

Gin catches Orhime in his arms and turns to face Rangiku.

"Ran-chan"Gin said.

"Gin..do we have to?"Rangiku said.

"We have no choice. It'll only be a little experiment don't worry"Gin said.

Rangiku gave him a small nod of agreement and both of them flash stepped off.

* * *

2 months later. A lot has happened and they found out that Nadeshiko and Nadako weren't there enemies. But just clans who were ordered to kill Orhime. Though there all friends now. Orhime when she woke up did not remember a thing. She thought she must of fallen asleep, it's been 2 months. Yet she still hasn't fixed things with Ulquiorra.

Toushiro and Nadeshiko have gotten closer to each other again. Much to Rangiku and Hallibells dismay. Stark has been busy so they don't see him much.

Nadeshiko glances over at the White hair boy. We've been getting closer lately, but I cannot kill Hime. It would upset him. However nadako still seems to want to kill her. She let's out a large sigh.

"Class we've got a new student. Please make her feel right at home".

Silence filled the room. Nadeshiko turned to have a look at the new student. In came Stark then the new student.

"M-omo?"Toushiro said.

Nadeshikos eyes widened.

This person was hinako ? That's impossible, she's changed so much. Momo/Hinako wore her hair down with a peachy coloured hair clip attached to her dark brown hair. The uniform looked perfect on her.

"Hello everyone my name is Hinamori Momo. Due to family business I've transferred at a really odd part of the year. I hope you can take care of me"Momo said sweetly.

Ugh..

What annoyed Nadeshiko the most was all the boys, including Toushiro were swooning over her.

"MOMO-San! What's your favourite colour!"

"Peach"

"If you had powers what would it be?"

"Fire".

"What's your favourite subject?"

"Art".

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes"

Many of the boys in the room sighed and sulked in the corner.

"Who?"Nadeshiko found herself asking. Toushiro glanced over at me but didn't say anything.

"He's a member of your class. The person siting next to you. Hitsugaya Toushiro"Momo said giving me a smile.

Nadeshiko froze on her seat. Dam her, her reiatsu is overwhelming.

* * *

BREAK

Orhime didn't get a chance to talk to Momo in lessons. Since they didn't sit next to each other. But when it came to lunchtime.

"HINA?"Orhime said, pushing past the crowd of boys who surrounded her desk.

"It's been a long time Himenko"Momo said.

...

On the rooftop.

"So that's what happened huh?"Orhime said. Momo nodded.

"Wow Hinako. You haven't changed at all"Grimmjow teased.

"Oh? I beg to differ, blue hair weirdo"Momo said.

"What did you say?"Grimmjow said about to attack her, till Tia stopped him.

"Grimmjow, I can't let you hurt Hinako-sama"Hallibell said punching him towards a nearby wall.

"Oof that's got to hurt"Neliel commented.

Orhime glanced over at Stark, who was in deep conversation with Ulquiora. I wonder..did something happen?

"Anyhow it's good to see everyone again..also you Nadeshiko and nadako"Momo said.

Orhime saw Nadako look away and Nadeshiko nod.

"Quite the plan you had there Nadeshiko-c-Han"Momo said.

Plan?...

"Wait a second Hina. Nadeshiko and Nadako are on our side now. They wouldn't do anything to harm us"Orhime said.

"Oh? Well that's where I think your mistaken Hime"Momo said. She takes out a glowing pendant. Well half of one.

"I guess you guys wanted this ne? Well sending him, you thought he could hypnotise me again. But that didn't work..ok so it almost did. Luckily..someone ordered the entire gotei 13 taichos to protect me in any way"Momo said.

Orhime noticed that Hina was looking at Toushiro. She looked over too and he smiled at both of us.

"Sigh you got me"Toushiro said with a defeated sigh.

"Toushiro?"Orhime said.

"I guess you can say there targets are the two princess"Toushiro said.

"You mean.."Orhime said.

"That's right. Himenko Hime and my wife Hinako Hime. We will all protect you, right guys?"Toushiro said.

"Well I don't want to help shinigami but what the heck"Grimmjow said.

"We will be honoured, right Ulquiorra?"Nel said.

"You don't have to tell me. I'll protect, the person who is precious to me"Ulquiorra replied.

"I'm keeping my vow from centuries"Hallibell said.

"Protecting Himenko? Does she need it"Stark said.

"You already know that I'll protect my friends"Ichigo said.

"Were with you all the way Orhime, Momo-San!"Rukia said. Chad nodded and uryu pushed his glasses up to his nose.

"Looks like were going to have no trouble with this ne Hinako?"Orhime said.

"Yeah"Momo said.

Just then hollows appear.

Orhime turned to look at Momo.

"Let's go"Momo said.

"Sure"Orhime said. Both of them unleashed there forms and charged towards them.

"Oi you two! Wait up"Ichigo shouted rushing after them.

* * *

"I suppose we must"Nel said.

"Goodness gracious"Uryu said.

"I guess we should go two"Toushiro said about to leave.

Nadeshiko tugs his sleeve stoping him, Toushiro knew what she was going to ask.

"I told you didn't I Nade? Don't get involved but you still did"Toushiro said coldly.

"B-Ut I..gomensai"Nadeshiko apologised.

Toushiro let's out a large sigh and pats her head. "Baka Nade. You shouldn't let people force you to stuff you don't want to. Your you, just do what you want".

Before nadeshiko could respond to me. Toushiro flash stepped to Momos side.

"HINAKO"

"TOSHIKIRO"

* * *

5th lesson, free period.

"So what's the plan after school?"Ichigo asked everyone.

"Well, I have to send in reports"Momo said.

"But you only just got here Hina"Rangiku said.

"I know. But Shu wanted me to send in a report straight away"Momo said.

"How come? I mean I know I asked him to look after you but"Toushiro said.

"He's just worried, rest assured Shiro-chan. I know what your thinking and no of course not"Momo said.

"I don't know what to do"Rukia said.

"There's this new karaoke place down town"Orhime suggested.

Wow how on earth does Orhime figure these things out? I'm glad though, that she's finally settling in again.

"Don't you need tickets?"Nel said.

"Why? I thought you could just go inside"Grimmjow said.

"How bothersome"Stark said.

"I've already gotten everyone da tickets"Gin said appearing behind me. Ichigo jumped and everyone started laughing at me.

"Ichimaru! Dam it stop doing that"

"Mkay Ichi-kun"Gin said, a smirk on his face.

"Oh uresai smiley freak"Ichigo said.

"Me like smiley"

"Freak"

"Fruit"

"Whitey"

"wimpy"

"Who's the wimp?"

"Ooh is this a questionare? Let me answer! Pretty pweese!"

"Pweese? ... Oh fine"

"Kurosaki ichigo yar. Da massive wimpy-kun. Who is afraid of ma sword

materialised and Ruki-Chou at times"

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN"

"Mkay. Kuro-"

We were both cut off as Orhime slapped our heads together. Causing our heads to bump in to one another.

"Ouch.."

"Hime-chan..."

"URESAI, geez your both so strong. Don't act like idiots"

"Yes mam"

"Angry hime is scary. I like her the way she was before"

"I actually agree with you espada".

"WHO said that!"Orhime shouted. Ichigo saw Uryu and Grimmjow look over at him, smirks on there faces. Uh oh ..

Please don't tell me there going too..

Soon two fingers were pointed towards him and Ichimaru.

"ICHIGO! GIN...!"Orhime began, a dark aura surrounding her.

Both of them look towards eachother.

"I think dis is da time to run"

"Well no you think".

"GET back here you two! I'm not finished yet".

* * *

Ulquiorra watched Orhime try to kill Ichigo and Gin. She's so happy now. Maybe it's better that we don't sort out that problem.

Someone slaps his back, which caused him to fall back a bit.

"Who-"

His emerald green eyes met with a pair of chocolate brown ones.

"Chiwassu!"

...

"Seriously Hinako. Did you have to slap my back?, even if I can regenerate it's still annoying"Ulquiorra said.

"Gomen gomen, it just brings back memories you know?"Momo said with a smile.

Ulquiorra nodded and glanced over at her seeing the scars on her neck. Two frown lines appear on his face.

"Who hurt you Hina?"

".."

"It was him wasn't it? That's why you came here"Ulquiorra said. Momo nodded, and Ulquiorra wrapped a bandage around her neck.

"He he..your still caring as ever ne?"Momo said.

"That's because your always still so careless"Ulquiorra said. Momo chuckled.

"Guess so, but I am a taicho now"

"Finally decided to replace him did you?"Ulquiorra said. Momo was silent before nodding. "He's still alive?"

"Yeah, but he's sick. Gin was the one who sent us in this mission and I'm assuming the 6th espada is taking care of Los nochas "Ulquiorra said.

"6th? Let me guess, racchida sayuri is the 6th espada?"Momo said.

"How did you know? Do you know her"Ulquiorra said.

"Well yeah. She use to be the 5th seat in my division. Before she died that is"Momo said.

"It's almost time..it's good that you came here"Ulquiorra said.

"I don't exactly need much protection, but your right it's much safer here"Momo said.


	16. New enemies, yet old friends

Chapter Sixteen: New Enemies, yet old Friends?

Orhime was happy that Hinako was back. But she had seen her friend with

Ulquiorra and didn't like it one bit. There only cousins though, so I shouldn't expect anything between them. Still do they share Hallibell as a bodyguard? I've been wondering about that for some time now. Sigh, she's changed so much.

Nadeshiko I wonder what it was her brother did to Hinako. That's why she came back. I guess you really can't trust anyone anymore. She approached the park, and glanced up at the tall clock. 6pm huh? 1 hour till the karaoke thing. What should I do in this time, everyone else went off somewhere.

Training. I might as well. ...

Not to far from where Orhime was training someone was watching her. A girl with bright green hair tied up in a high pony tail. Wearing a pink kimono, a small girl stood beside her. Wearing a red kimono, she had strawberry blonde hair. But her eyes were red like a demons.

"That's Himenko huh?"the green hair girl said.

"Yes"the blonde hair one said. "But this isn't the one after, I'll find Hinako.

You deal with her".

Before Miya could respond, Fujiya was gone. "Ah geez that brat.." her midnight blue eyes glanced down at Himenko.

"How much do you really know?"

Just as Orhime was about to take a break, a large wave of pink energy was sent in her direction. She quickly dodged it.

"Who.."

A girl with green hair tied up in a pony tail shows up.

"Hello there Himenko. I don't know if you remember me or not.."she began.

"I don't"Orhime snapped, landing a blow on the mysterious girls shoulder.

"Tch...and here all I did was come here for talk. But now you've injured me..I'll just have to-"the green hair girl paused as she disappeared.

Where?...

"I'll just have to kill you"the green hair girl said from behind me.

Orhimes eyes widens. Dam.

* * *

A large smirk appears on the squad 5 taichos face.

"Tobiume!"Momo said, sending a massive wave of orange energy in the direction of the tree. The person came out and Momo recognised her straight away.

"Fujiya huh?..."Momo murmmed. Then knowing them guys, they've probably sent Miya no hime after Orhime. She closes her eyes.. Toshikiro...! Ranako!,..

Quierra!...Harribanna and Starkiko. Nadako! Nadeshiko!...there here.

* * *

There was a strong gust of wind, as the leaves scattered everywhere. Ulquiorra was in the meadows with his hands in his pockets. "These reiatsu..."

* * *

Toushiro glanced up at the sky. Was that just Momos voice I heard? I'm sure then if she's called me then..

"Nade"Toushiro said.

"Yes"Nadeshiko said.

"you said you wanted me to trust you again right?"Toushiro said. Nadeshiko nodded.

"Then this reiatsu..."Toushiro said.

"They belong to Miya no hime and Fujiyawa no hime"Nadeshiko said.

Toushiro froze on the spot. Both of them, they won't be able too. DAM! He gets out of his gigai.

"Nade. If you want to come go ahead. But right now I'm angry and I don't know if I can stop myself from killing even you"Toushiro said.

"I understand. But even so that's never stopped me from following you before

Toshikiro"Nadeshiko said. Toushiro nodded and both of them flash stepped off.

* * *

Stark shuts his eyes. Ah dam what a pain, but..he glanced over at Neliel. She still hasn't finished. You have to hang on Himenko no Hime and Hinako no hime.

* * *

Fujiya and Miya..why would they see those two? Something isn't right, she flips open her phone.

"Moshi moshi? Hello..yes this is Nadako no hime. I'd like a word with brother"Nadako said, formally.

Nadako waited for a few moments before her older brothers voice was heard.

"Ren..what's going on there?"Nadako said.

"Nada..it's awful. Gomensai, they've captured mother and father. There are guards watching our every movement. I've only just managed to get away"Ren said.

"..that's.."Nadako said.

"They don't know about you yet. So you and nadeshiko should kept hidden"Ren said.

"But Nadeshiko is on her way to fight them with Toshikiro"Nadako said.

"No..you ought to stop her. Use the golden flash if you have to. Make sure no one sees you two"Ren said.

Golden flash? then this is serious.

"What did you tell them? Aren't they searching for us"Nadako said.

"No..they assumed that you guys were killed on a mission. Please just lay low for awhile"Ren said.

"But I.."Nadako paused. "Alright"

Nadaeshiko..dam it! Toshikiro make sure they don't see her.

* * *

**(AN/ Are there too many OCs again? Meh whatever. Let's just say I love making Oc characters to spice up the story)**

* * *

Hallibell shuts her eyes. It can't be them two. Why would they send? Unless...

"Himenko..she has her harp back. The other half of the crystal"Hallibell said to herself.

I've got to hurry.

* * *

The blue hair espada, usually he was calm and playing pranks on Ulquiorra all the time. Demo today he could not relax, as Himenkos reiatsu kept on dropping. Hinako is holding out since she has control of her powers. But Hime..she hasn't..

* * *

Drip drop. Orhime coughs out a lot of blood. Blood everywhere on orhimes arm. On her neck.

"Look I really didn't want to make this a bloody fight. But you weren't obediently handing it over"

"..who are you?"Orhime managed to say.

"me?..don't you remember?"

"..my memories are still blurry"Orhime said.

The green hair girl let's out a large sigh. "Seriously. Out of all of us, you always were the one who took more time to recover".

"Eh..what do you mean.."Orhime said.

"Himenko..it's me"

_*FLASHBACK*, _

_A small girl around the age of 10, starts coughing out blood._

_"Oh my days..hime you ok?"a girl with green hair said._

_"I'm f-ine"she replied weakly._

_Another girl with strawberry blode hair stood there in the door way. "Hime you have a guest"_

_"Who?"she managed to say._

_"Hinako no Hime. Though I don't know why someone from a higher class and from the other side would come visit you"._

_"Hina?...tell her to come in"she said. Fujiya gave me a strange look but nodded._

_"HIME! Gomensai! Gomensai! I haven't visited in ages..wow like really your room has changed a lot. A new makeover I presume? Oh I remember the days we spent here"Hinako blabed._

_She smiled at her friend. "Why are you here?"._

_"Well my cousin was all like if you really want a break come visit that old friend of yours. I'm like oh my days that's a really good idea. I hugged him but then he pushed me away. He's so cruel to me dontcha think so?"Hinako said._

_Himenko saw the look on Miyu and Fujiyas faces. They were filled with nothing but cruelty._

_"Um.. Hina. This is Miyu no home and Fujiya no hime. Both princess of the 2nd class, like me. On the same side as well"Himenko introduced them._

_"Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Hinako no hime. From the other side I guess. 1st_

_class..though I'm not really bothered about it"Hinako said._

_"I see.."Fujiyawa mumbled._

_"Hina. These guys are the ones who replaced you"Himenko said._

_"oh I see! I'm glad you've been in good hands.."Hinako said. Suddenly her phone starts ringing._

_"Eh? Nani! Do I have to? Mou you know I don't give a dam. There all mean to me..don't you care? Ah fine"Hinako said._

_"What happened?"Himenko said._

_"My cousin wants me to attend the list of guys there planning on me to marry. But I don't want to go there"Hinako said sadly._

_"Eh? But my cousin is there as well"Himenko said. The second I said that Hinako disappeared._

_The second Hinako was gone, the pain in her lungs came back. So she coughed out more blood._

_"Hime.."Fujiywa said worriedly._

_"I'm fine really.."Himenko said. Suddenly someone slaps the back of my head._

_"Owie owie..mou what was that for Miyu?Himenko said, rubbing her sore head._

_"Baka! Stop saying your ok when your not! Your so annoying. Always worrying about others..even making friends with those first class people.."Miyu said._

_"Miyu?.."Hime said._

_"..ugh never mind! You'll never listen anyway"Miyu said and stomped off._

_"What's wrong with Miyu?"Himenko said turning to face her strawberry blonde hair friend._

_"My guess is she was jealous with the way you and Hinako spoke to eachother"Fujiywa said._

_Jealous?.. Miyu..you.._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Orhime glanced up at her enemy..no..

"Miyu?"Orhime said.

"That's right it's me Hime. I can't believe you forgot me..but you remembered Hinako first didn't you?"Miyu said.

Orhime looked away guiltily, what Miyu said was true. The instant second she got her memories back, she remembered Hinako.

"For that..I won't ever forgive you. It has always been HINAKO"Miyu shouted. A surge of green reiatsu surrounding her.

Orhimes large brown eyes widens, she placed a hand over her face. She couldn't withstand the reiatsu Miyu was pouring out. It was overwhelming. Since when did she get this strong?

"I know what your thinking..I know what your thinking. How did that weak girl from before get so powerful? How did that freak get so strong. Well I'll tell you, I worked hard to protect you and fight by you. But you never cared about that! My orders are not to kill you, but who cares. I'll still find it without your help"Miyu shouted.

"Miyu! Don't stop"Orhime pleaded. Miyu didn't stop and carried on charging towards her. A large pink late emerging from her blade.

"Dennniiko"Miyu shouted.

The attack almost got me till someone stood infront of me protectively. His white hands stopping the attack.

"I won't let your harm her"

"Ulquiorra?"Orhime said.


	17. Unleashing there true power

"Ulquiorra?"Orhime said, looking up at the person who just saved her life. Her boyfriend Ulquiorra, whom she hadn't spoken to in months.

"I should of never of left you alone"Ulquiorra said.

"Dam you..you...! Quierra..."Miyu said.

"Been centuries huh Miyu?"Ulquiorra said.

"Oh uresai. That first time I met you, I wish was my last"Miyu said.

"Are you still upset that I did not choose you? That I chose Hime instead of you"Ulquiorra said. What are they talking about?

"Is your heart still full of anger, hatred and jealousy? Is it Miyu"

"tch I don't give a dam about you anymore. Just hand over the crystal and we will leave"Miyu said.

Crystal? Does Miyu mean that crystal in my harp?.,if so why would she need it.

"if we don't?"Ulquiorra said.

"Then I will have to kill both of you"Miyu said, harshly.

"Do you think I will just stand here, with this beauty behind me and let you strike both of us down?"Ulquiorra said with a smirk. "You got to be joking".

* * *

Momo watched the panting Fujiya, they had been fighting for at least a hour now. Yet Momo did not receive any scars on herself. "Ready to give up? You know trying is futile. In the state your in. You should be dead. Yet your still fighting to see someone aren't you?"Momo said. She locked her brown eyes on the girl. "Could that be ranako possibly?"

"So what? So what if it is, you 1st class people took away my sister"Fujiya shouted.

Momo let's out a large sigh. "Is that it huh?...I am not the one who took your sister"

"But it was your fiannce who did! If I kill you, he will surely be looking for revenge towards me"Fujiya said.

"You will never be able to kill me. You do realise with what class your dealing with right?"Momo said, slightly bothered. She was getting really annoyed with this fight.

"...a lot has happened in that time. Do you think the "class" status has stayed the same over the time you guys were gone?"Fujiya said.

What is she? Her big brown eyes widens and widens. How can it not? As a surge of pure destructive energy aims in my direction.

"HAJIKE!"Momo shouted, sending a large wave of flames to block the attack but her flames slowly vanished.

"Nanai?"

* * *

Momo!...she's fighting against. Rangiku was about to leave the seal till Gin stopped her.

"Let me go"Rangiku said, struggling to break free from Gins grasp.

"No can do. If I let you go, how can we make sure?"Gin said.

"But Momo.."Rangiku stammered.

"She will be fine. The chibi taicho and Nadeshiko no hime are on there way there"Gin assured her. But Rangiku wasn't sure if they were enough.

Plus..Toushiro, Momo isn't the only one you'll have to protect.

* * *

Orhimes face turned pale. This reiatsu that's dropping. No way..no.. Her whole body felt like it was shivering. As she watched the intense battle between Ulquiorra and Miyu. Why does everyone have to fight?

"Hime..as always I know what your thinking"Miyu said, glancing over at me.

Orhime meets her old friends gaze.

" as long as we have people who are consumed by hatred in this world. In all 3 worlds. We will never have peace, you know that"Miyu said, coldly.

Even if she said it coldly, there was still a hint of sadness in her voice.

"If Fujiya has released. She's getting serious. Then so shall I.."Miyu said standing back. The entire park filled with a large green light that surrounded Miyu.

"What the.."Orhime said.

"Now let's see if both of you can fight me. At my full strength. Come at me with all you have, Himenko and Quierra"

* * *

This... even if Ulquiorra is with her. Both of them don't stand a chance. Orhime she does but she doesn't realise it yet.

"NEL"Stark shouted.

"What is it?"Nel said.

"Are you ready yet?"Stark said.

"No, you know this takes time to prepare"Nel said.

"I know that. But the battle is getting intense"Stark said, glancing up at the grey skies.

"I'll try my best..but don't worry. I feel other reiatsu heading this way. I'm not sure what side there on but..I'm sure even they can see which side is evil"Nel said.

"I sure hope your right. We don't need any more enemies right now"

* * *

Toushiro had heard it. He had heard Nadakos voice reach out to him and it didn't take him long to figure out why. He stops running.

"Why did you stop? Fujiyas reiatsu is crushing hinako"Nadeshiko said.

"Nadeshiko..please leave at this point"Toushiro said.

"Eh?..what are you saying all of a sudden"Nadeshiko said confused.

"Leave me be. At this point on wards the fight will get rough and dam it..I don't want you to get hurt Nade"Toushiro said.

"Toushiro you.."Nadeshiko said.

"listen no matter what. You have to stay safe ok?"Toushiro said.

"I can take care of my self. But how about you"Nadeshiko said.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself"Toushiro assured her. But Nadeshiko wasn't convinced.

"No you can't! Remember the last time. You said that to when you went to save Hinako and I lost you. I won't let that happen again"Nadeshiko said, years pouring out of her eyes. "I don't want to loose you..again...I don't want to"

"Don't cry Nade"Toushiro said wiping my tears away from my eyes.

"T.o..u..s.h.I..ro"Nadeshiko said.

"Believe in me. This time I won't leave you alone"Toushiro said smiling at me.

...Toushiro?

"and gomensai"Toushiro said.

With that he was gone. Nadeshiko broke down on her knees. Toushiro.

* * *

Momo thought it was over when suddenly someone catches me. The first thing she saw was the ice wings . That's all she needed to know who was her saviour.

"Shiro-chan"Momo said.

"Momo. Don't worry im here now"Toushro said.

"BAKA!"Momo said slapping the back of his head causing both of them to land safely on the ground.

"OUCH! WTF? Bed-wetter Momo what are you doing"Toushiro said.

"Baka Shiro-chan. You should of stayed away. Fujiya doesn't want me, she wants to kill you"Momo shouted.

"..Toshikiro huh?"a voice from the cloud of smoke said.

Both of them stopped bickering at each other and turned to look at fujiya. She had scars all over her arm but they were quickly regenerating. NANI?...

"Dam.."Momo cursed.

"I see. You came to save her just as I predicted. Excellent. Let's make this a interesting battle shall we you two?"Fujiya said licking the blood off from her fingers.

"She's.."Toushiro said. Momos eyes widens.

"SHIRO-CHAN! Watch out"Momo yelled.

* * *

Nadeshiko..she isn't fighting. But still, knowing her. After she shed those tears..she will.. Nadako stops running as she sees a certain blue hair guy.

Her brother Grimmjow was standing there, hands in his pockets. In his released form.

"Yo"Grimmjow said.

"You.."Nadako said.

"I've got no choice huh? I hate our household you should know. Because they never let me go with who I wanted.

But because of this situation. There isn't a choice. Hime is in danger, even Ulquiorra, Hina and that brat is loosing. What else can I do. Besides can you really do the golden flash on your own?"Grimmjow said.

"You..your always like this"Nadako said at last.

"Hmph..guess so. I'll help"Grimmjow said.

* * *

Orhime bit her lip hard till it bled. She didn't care. She didn't know what to do, both of them were losing. Ulquiorra even released his resurrection form. Yet they were still losing.

Aizen-sama..I don't know what to do...I don't know what to do.

"Hime..don't..break down..ju..st yet..I..ha..ve..a plan"Ulquiorra stammered.

Plan?...

"Whatever you do..don't play your harp"Ulquiorra said.

"Eh but.."Orhime said.

"Just follow my lead"Ulquiorra said. Orhime nodded and followed his instructions.

* * *

"Nice plan both of you had there. But things like that no longer work on me"Miyu said, smugly.

Dam it. I thought if we used Orhimes songs it will get through to Miyu. But it seems like the hatred within herself has already consumed her. Stark, Nel, Gin and Rangiku. What on earth are you 4 doing? Isn't it ready yet.

* * *

The taicho of the gobantai squad knew it. She knew that there was nothing else they could do..Toushiro was bleeding badly. Blood surrounded him, his arms have been slashed at so many times..he's trying to protect me. Dam..

"Don't leave me Shiro-chan.."Momo mumbled.

"..heh don't worry I can still.."Toushiro began to spat out so much blood. Momo tried not to cry but it was so hard.

"TOUSHIROO!"Momo screamed.

* * *

The scream was heard throughout the forest. Nadeshiko knew that it was momos voice and shut her eyes. Toushiro!...no..no.. I will not loose you again, I will not loose you again. "Nadeshiko no hime"she whispered. A surge of purple reiatsu surrounded her.

She was aware that the entire light filled the forest. But she did not care. Once again she wore a purple kimono, a pair of small yet gorgeous violet coloured wings on her back.

A matching pendant and bracelet on her arms. Lastly a small purple crown with a black diamond on her placed on her head.

Toushiro I'm coming.

* * *

Orhime had felt the reiatsu. Even though she wasn't close to Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko-San..your..

"This reiatsu..care to tell me who it belongs to?"Miyu said.

Orhime thought about it for a few seconds. There going to get in trouble..they were suppose to kill us to finish of there mission. Yet we all made friends. She didn't know what kind of danger her knew friends would be in. But she didn't want to find out.

"I do not know"orhime answered.

"Don't you lie to me!"Miyu shouted kicking me.

".don't hurt Hime.."Ulquiorra whispered weakly. He was on the ground beside me, a large wound on his back that wouldn't stop bleeding. Ulquiorra..he didn't have to protect me.

Dam it why?

* * *

In soul society. A certain black hair taicho was glancing up at the grey skies.

"It's time to go"

"I know"he said. Both of them go outside, a gate In front of them. Just as they were about to step inside. Rain patted on the grounds and the people who were training were forced to flee inside.

"Rain?"he said quietly.

* * *

My reiatsu it's getting weak. Momo..gomen.. This is it huh?

"First dance..butterfly"a voice yelled. Toushiro managed to open his eyes then.

He saw swirls of purple ribbon wrap around fujiya.

"Sneaky are you? Come out and show yourself!"Fujiya yelled.

Purple butterflies appear in the sky. Toushiro knew this attack. He had known it his whole life. He knew it very well. Her dance. A large light appears in the centre of the ground. He saw Nadeshiko in the middle of that. But you could barely see her face.

Nadeshiko.. Don't! Baka...he wanted to yell at her. But he had no more strength.

"It seems like she still loves you"Momo said bitterly.

"...I..don't though"Toushiro said. Momo smiled at him, causing his heart to lighten up. "I know you don't"

Toushiro knew the next attack , he really wanted to stop her. How about if fujiya sees her?

Just as Nadeshiko was about to leave that light. In a flash of yellow she wasgone.

This is...

* * *

The second Nadeshiko vanished momo knew Miyu would attack. She quickly brought out her sword to block it. But miyu was suddenly in front of me.. Da.. In a flash she wasn't next to her shiro-chan anymore. No instead she was in the arms of a black hair taicho. His black hair flowing to his side, his White haori with the symbol of the ninth division.

"Shuuei"Momo said.

"It's been awhile or maybe it hasn't"Shuuei said with a soft chuckle.

* * *

Hallibell let's out a large sigh. You got here in time didn't you? She saw the injured Toushiro on the floor and quickly flash stepped over to heal him. Rangiku..you guys better hurry.

* * *

Orhime found herself in the arms of Takarmura. "Eh..."

"So your still alive huh. It would of been best if you died back then"'Miyu said.

Orhime glanced back at Takamura then at Miyu then back at Takamura. There eyes never leaving eachothers gaze.

"How do you two know each other?"Orhime said.

"..Miyu no hime was my fiaance"Takamura said.

Orhime almost died off shock then.

"That's right. But as always he went over to you hime. Do you have any idea how annoying that is? Everyone always goes back to you"Miyu snapped angrily. Orhime looked up at her friend and saw nothing but anger and jealousy in her eyes. She's been hurt for so long.

"Hime don't feel pity on her. No wonder your not winning. Just act the way you always do when you do a fight"Takamura said setting me on the ground.

"Fine"Orhime said. No choice huh.

"HIMENKO"Orhime shouted. The entire town seemed to englufied in a White light. Once again I wore that White gown and a pair of White wings on my back. The only change was my orange hair turned brown.

Her eyes met her boyfriend who was on the ground. She was glad to see Hallibell healing him.. Thank goodness. He will be ok then.

"Hime.."Takamura said.

"I know let's go"Orhime said.

* * *

Nadeshiko glanced up at the person who took her and was shocked. "Nada?".

Nadako settled me down on the ground. "Why?..."

"You Baka nade"Nadako said coldly.

"If you had to save someone why didn't you take Toushiro? I don't care what happens to me you should of taken Toushiro"Nadeshiko yelled.'

"It's not my fault. Be grateful I SAVED YOUR LIFE"Nadako shouted back. "Your always doing such reckless things.."

Nadeshiko glanced up at her friend and saw that she had a gold lightning bolt symbol on her arm. She didn't did she?..

"You used the golden flash?"Nadeshiko said.

"What choice did I have? You were in danger dam it"Nadako said. Then if she used the golden flash, that would explain the yellow light. But the blue one must mean..

* * *

"Grimmjow?"Momo said shocked to see the blue hair espada. She thought that

Grimmjow would go over and help Orhime.

"Seems like you already got help huh?"Grimmjow said glancing over at Shuuei.

Momo nodded.

"I even went through all this trouble.."Grimmjow said pointing at a blue Mark on his arm. He's..

"your...Grimjoko of the blue flash"Miyu said.

Blue flash? That's right the famous techniques in Grimmjow and nadakos household.

I'd never thought I'd see it.

"Oi black hair guy"Grimmjow shouted.

"What is it?"Shuuei said.

"Protect Hinako for me. I'll handle Fujiya here. With these reiatsus now hollow will sure come"Grimmjow said.

"You don't need to tell me that"Shuuei said. We flashstepped over to Toushiro.

"His wounds are serious but he can still be saved. We can still heal him"Shuuei said.

"Right"Momo said, a light emerges from her hands and Shuuei places his on top. So the light grew bigger.

Shiro-chan..hold on.

* * *

There doing well now. But were done here.

"Nel.."Stark said.

"Ah huh"Nel said. Both of them jumped in to the sky and they met with Rangiku and Gin.

"Kuroda.."all 4 of them shouted.

* * *

Orhime and Takamura stopped in there tracks. Rangiku-San? Gin , Stark? Nel?..what the..

"Finally"Takamura said. Orhime was confused but had no time to ask for a explanation.

As the entire ground was turned black. Takamura quickly pulled me in to the air. Fujiya suddenly disappeared in a pink mist. Who?...

"Seems like she escaped huh?"Takamura said.


	18. Explanations

Night falls in Karakura town. Everyone after the fight headed to Urharas. Where Tatsuki and the others gave them a place to rest. The doors opened and in came Rukia, followed by Ichigo, Chad and Uryu. The 13th squad fujiaticho immediately pulled me in to a hug.

"Orhi. Thankgoodness, gomensai we didn't come in time"Rukia apologised.

"It's fine Rukia-San"Orhime said. Once the two girls pulled away from each other. Rukia immediately began to blame Ichigo.

"It was your fault we were late"Rukia shouted.

"How is it my fault? You were the one who couldn't get the gate opened"Ichigo yelled.

"I did get the gate opened. But you didn't notice sooner did you?"Rukia yelled.

You see after school Rukia, Ichigo, Chad and Uryu were suddenly sent on a mission to another town. So Orhime and the others were left to take care of the town.

"ALRIGHT GUYS! THATS ENOUGH"Orhime shouted causing both of them to stuff.

"Arigatou".

"How's Ulqui and Toushiro-kun?"Momo asked to Tatsuki who came in the room.

"There both going to be fine. I had Hanataro from squad 4 come"Tatsuki said. Orhime nodded. "That's good".

"Things have gotten more serious than we thought huh?"Ichigo said.

"The real problem is, that there are people in this room who are keeping secrets"Uryu said. Orhime saw that Uryu was glaring at Nadako and Nadeshiko.

"Are you talking to me weirdo?"Nadako yelled.

"Hard to believe a dum person like you actually guessed"Uryu said.

"That's it.."Nadako said charging towards him till Orhime stopped him. "That's enough".

"The seven royal families from the 2nd class have fallen"Rangiku announced causing everyone to turn to look at her.

Orhimes eyes widens. No way.

"Are you sure?"Orhime said.

"Yes. My household Ouei has fallen in to darkness. I contacted my friend yesterday and she informed me in the status there"Rangiku said.

"But how could the seven fall like that?Orhime said confused. Rangiku looked at her sadly. "I do not know much, but they said without a leader there doomed".

Orhime couldn't believe that her side had fallen in to the enemies hands.

* * *

"and the 1st side?"Momo said trying to change the topic.

Rangiku lightened up then.

"Only 1 clan has gone in there side"Rangiku said.

"Then the sides that are still holding on are"Momo said.

"You'll be glad Momo. Ulquiorras household the Hiffeikeo. Yours the Shiroshi, Amane, Kaname, Tsukio, Iyama and lastly the Uziki"Rangiku said.

Momo sighed a breath of relief "At least Chya is alright".

"Yes but the household that went over is the Yenra"Rangiku said. Momo froze, why would they go over?

"Did they go willingly?"Stark said.

"We do not know that. But we do know the seven 2nd class households have fallen.. hitaka, Sakai, Luna, Kura, Ouei, Gio and Matsue"Rangiku said.

"Wait a second then.."Momo said glancing over at nadako and the quiet Nadeshiko.

"You guys.."Momo stammered.

She wasn't the only one shocked Orhime was too.

"Yes. I spoke to my brother earlier on. Guards surround the palace of the Sakai household"Nadako said.

"...my parents were murdered"Nadeshiko said quietly.

I see. No wonder, now I sort of understand you Nadeshiko.

* * *

"Wait a second. I don't understand all this 7 household talk.."Ichigo stammered.

"Baka you don't understand most things. But I do agree with you"Rukia said.

"Same anyone care to explain?"Uryu said.

"I'll say"Orhime said. Rangiku nodded and signalled her to start.

"A long time ago. 14 households, different sides. The 1st and second classes. They have always hated each other, but around 300 years ago. Two households from the different sides became the best of friends. The Matsue and hiffeiko. Most others thought this was a betrayal.

But slowly others agreed with it and started marying there kids to nobles. We were all happy. Till that incidence. A child was born to the Kura household and someone had poisoned the child. The family accused for this was the Ariyosho household. One of the 3rd class families. The matsue and hiffeiko were ordered to make sure of the murder of everyone in the ariyosho household.

Since this incidence. The 14 families have been dodgy. Knowing that darkness was out there. So many households like i said before got there kids married. It was all settled for the Matsue to marry the hime of the shiroshi. But the 2nd class family hitaka got in the way of that. The same went for my household the Kura. I was suppose to marry the ouji of the hiffeiko until the Sakai family got involved.

There two hime's Hitaka Nadeshiko no hime and Sakai Nadako no Hime. They wanted to get in the way of the Matsue and Shiroshi. The Hifekiko and shiroshi, but they weren't bad people. It was probably because nadeshiko and Toushiro gained a bond and there parents thought only of there happiness. Same with nadeshiko and Ulquiorra..what happened the night we all died. I do not remember"Orhime finished.

"It's alright. You've already told us a lot"Rukia said.

"Still..8 of the 14 have fallen. This isn't good"Rangiku said.

"But ya can't go back"Gin said.

"If you do youll not even make it to the gates"Nadako said.

"How come?"Orhime said.

"Demon like creatures surrounds the place where any gates open. You'll die in a instance"Nadako said.

"There's still a free entrance with no demons"a voice from the door way said. Orhime was surprised to see Ulquiorra. He was still injured and barely standing.

"Ulquiorra-sama!"Hallibell said.

"Ulquiorra"Orhime said, rushing over to help him.

"Are you.."Orhime began.

"I'm fine Hime"Ulquiorra said. His White hands reached to touch my face. "I'm fine but are you ok?"

"..I'm fine.."Orhime managed to say. She hadn't felt his touch in so long and she didn't realise how much she missed it.

"There's another entrance?"Momo said.

"Yeah. Don't you remember Hina? When we use to hide away from my mum and dad and your parents"Ulquiorra said.

"Oh I remember now..but we haven't used the pathway in ages and we don't have the key anymore"Momo said.

Ulquiorra suddenly turned to look at me. "Orhime one of your songs have the key".

"Eh? One of mine"Orhime repeated. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Which ones?"Orhime asked.

"The ones played in her harp using the crystal right?"Stark said.

"Eh ok.."Orhime said bringing out her harp.

...

After a ton of songs. Orhime really wanted to give up. Till she just finished the last line of the last song, and suddenly she was lifted in to a silver light. Orhime immediately saw the golden key and grabbed it. Soon she was back in the room.

"When did you give the key to Hime?"Momo wondered.

"In the garden when we first met. I gave it to her, but I don't think she

realised"Ulquiorra said grinning at me.

Ulquiorra he..does this mean.

"Alright we have the key. So I say we charge inside"Ichigo announced.

"Nice plan for once! Let's barge in"Grimmjow said.

"Haven't you two fools been listening at all?"Nel said.

"Monsters surround the place"Rukia shouted.

"Then what should we do?"both idiots said.

"Training. We all need it right?"Momo spoke up.

"Good idea. Since Hime here hasn't gained controll of her powers yet"Hallibell said.

"Is that fine with you?"Ulquiorra said.

"Ah huh"Orhime managed to say.

"Well that's settled then"Ichigo said.

"Training it is"Uryu said.

"How long?"Chad asked.

"Well the key does have it's limits. So 10 days of training I guess"Momo said.

"10..? Ah what a pain"Stark said.

"Tark-oniitan stop being lazy"Orhime said.

"Hai hai Hime..but this training is going to be hard you do know that

right?"Stark said.

"I know. But I'm willing to take that risk"Orhime said.

"Then we will help you all the way"Rukia said. Orhime gave them a small smile. "Thanks.."

...

Orhime wakes up at around 1am in the morning. She walks down to the beach beside the Urhara shop, and let the cool gust of wind blew over her face. She stepped forward and was shocked to see someone there. Even though it was dark she knew who was there. That midnight black hair..his white skin so visible amongst this dark.

No, what was noticeable was his emerald green eyes that always shined.

"Hime"Ulquiorra said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ah..um..hello there Schiffer-San.."Orhime stammered, looking down at her feet and drawing small circles with the sand.

"Since when did you call me Schiffer-San, Hime?"Ulquiorra said.

"-gomensai.."Orhime ended up saying. "I was so foolish and just jealous. I

didn't let you explain.."

Ulquiorra let's out a large sigh, watching the girl he loved apologise. It's not your fault Baka..it's never been. He walks over to her and pulls her in to a hug. "It's not your fault..it's mine. So don't blame yourself.."

...

Sooner or later both of us sat on the two beach chairs, watching the starlit sky.

"The stars here are quite something"Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah. I didn't realise there was a beach here before"Orhime said.

"Do you miss your old human life here?"Ulquiorra said.

"Well sometimes I kind of do but...if I still had my old life. I .."Orhime

paused, a blush appeared on her face. "I wouldn't of met you.."

The cuatro espada. Usually he didn't blush, but for once his face turned bright red. Luckily it was dark or Orhime might of seen. "It's good to have you back hime".

"Yeah it's good to be back Ulqui"Orhime said.


	19. Shuuei! Momo! Nadeshiko!

Chapter Ninteen: Shuuei? momo? Nadeshiko

"Alright! Everyones here right?"Rangiku said.

"Let's check! Espada number 0"Gin said.

"Present"

"Number 1"Gin said.

"Yawn..here"

"Number 2"Gin said.

"...why did we have to get up so early again?"

"Number 3"Gin said.

"Present"

"Number 4"Gin said.

"Present,.ichimaru I don't think this is appropriate"

"Ignoring ya Ulqui. Number 5 present?"Gin said.

"Present and hey ulquiorra he called you ulqui and ignored ya"Grimmjow said.

"What a disgrace. CERO"Ulquiorra said. A large green light filled the room.

"Orhi your boyfriend.."Rangiku stammered.

"Got it Rangiku-San!"Orhime said walking happily towards Ulquiorra. "Ulqui-kun, Ran-San wants to start the training now".

"Oh fine, but Ichimarus dead afterwards"Ulquiorra said.

"Hai hai"Orhime said.

"First, someone has to get smiley there up right?"Stark said.

Moments later.

"Hime-chan! Ya saved me"Gin said hugging me. Two frown lines appear on my face and I immediately sent him flying across the other side of the room.

"Baka Gin. Let's just start without him"

"Alright"Rangiku said. "As you all know, the 17 households have 2 sides right?"

Orhime and everyone else nodded, that's when Orhime realised that Momo and

Nadeshiko weren't in the room.

"Hey wait a second..mina.."Orhime said stoping Rangiku.

"What is it Orhime?"Rangiku said.

"I just realised that Hina and Nadeshiko-chan aren't here"Orhime said.

"Meh. Sis where did your best friend go?"Grimmjow said.

"How am I suppose to know?"Nadako snapped.

"Chill I was just asking"Grimmjow said. "So Hinako?"

"Well..usually Shuuei knows.."Rangiku said. Orhime glanced over to look at

Shuuei who was standing next to her. But as she glanced over there was a empty spot. "Eh.."

Rangiku let's out a large sigh. "My guess, he's gone to find her"

* * *

Momo stands in the door way of the room Shiro-chan was resting. Shiro-chan..is this how you felt when I was in a coma? This pain..waiting for you to wake up. It hurts so much.. Dam it! I should of..

"Mo"a familiar voice said.

She spins around to see Shuuei. "Shu-kun?"

"Don't blame yourself"Shuuei said.

Momo didn't have to ask how he knew, Shuuei always guessed things when it came to her.

"Yeah but you know it can't be helped. I was so foolish.. I didn't do anything to help and I didn't release either. I didn't know why"Momo said.

"..you were afraid.."Shuuei said.

Momo looked away and Shuuei brings my chin up. "mo mo.."

Tears poured out from her eyes. "Shu-kun..I was so useless.. I was scared to release. Just in case I forgot about shiro-chan..just in case I accidentally went back to Shuri-kun...I'm so afraid".

* * *

Shuuei glanced over at the crying girl in front of him. He had never seen momo so broken before. He had never seen her like this since the aizen betrayal. He didn't know what else to do. So he pulled her in to a hug. "It's going to be ok".

...? He glances back. Was someone just there?..i see.

* * *

Nadeshiko ran of in to the back of the shop. She let's out a large sigh, few that was close. I'm sure he almost saw me. But..the truth. Wow I would of never realised. Are those two in a relationship? He did hug her..but momo was crying over Toushiro. So does that mean that guy likes her.

"...so you were the one who were spying on us huh?"a voice said. Nadeshiko spins around and saw the black hair fujiaticho leaning against the tree. "Yo".

...

"So you wanted to know my relationship with Mo huh?"Shuuei said.

Nadeshiko nodded. Both of them kept on walking. "She's my everything".

"Everything?"Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah. I love her, just as much as you love Toushiro. But both of us don't

stand a chance"Shuuei said.

"Why are you giving up so easily?"Nadeshiko snapped. She didn't like to see people give up that easily. It was one of the things that bothered her the most.

"..Usually I don't give up..but Mo she's gone through so much. You don't know the truth behind what they've gone through in the gotei 13"Shuuei said.

"Truth?"Nadeshiko repeated.

"I'll tell you there tale.."Shuuei said seriously all of a sudden.

,...In the park, both of them sat down on the benches.

"How shall I start this? Alright. I think we should begin with. The academy, that incidence. I was at my final year in the academy then. So me and my group since my first year lead the new first years for a mission against dummy hollows in the world of the living. Everything was going fine. I couldn't help but look over at Momos group. They were the ones with most skill. Renji with his combat. Izru and momo there kidou were the most amazing..

I'd never seen a first year group with so much skill. I asked Ouga about it and he said that she scores the highest in the advance kidou. That she already had taicho reiatsu but had to realise it. Anyhow once we completed the exercise. We were all ready to go, but something was wrong. The barrier team was not responding. It happened far too fast, mitzuki was dead and Ouga not to long. A hollow, a huge one as well. Back then I was afraid of them because I had not yet gotten any power.

All the first years got away, which was good. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't kill it. Just when it almost killed me, Momo came and saved me. Well the other 2 came shortly afterwards, I also knew she stayed behind when everyone ran away. Even though she knew she didn't stand a chance, she still helped.

Anyhow once the 3 of them fired the kidou, that made a small ran the other way waiting for the soul society reinforcements.

No sooner had we done so we were surrounded..I saw how afraid Momo was and I really wanted to protect her. That last second that we could of been devoured. Someone saved us. At that time fujiaticho of squad 5, Ichimaru Gin and Taicho of squad 5 Sosuke Aizen. They crushed the hollows in one go. Since then Momo began to have a crush on Aizen.."Shuuei paused seeing the shocked look on her face.

"I know, shocking right?"Shuuei said. Nadeshiko nodded. "What happened afterwards?"

"Momo trained and trained. Day and night, even though I offered to help her with training. She declined and did things on her own. She didn't know though, that I always watched her. Momo trained so hard. So that when she entered the gotei 13, she could become aizens fujiaticho.

Once Ichimaru Gin was promoted to squad 3, taicho. Momos dreams came true. I at the time was already squad 9 taicho. I really wanted to still protect her, but by that time there was already someone else. Someone was willing to risk so much for her. That was none other than Hitsugaya taicho. I saw this and knew that it was best to stay clear.

Then that time came. When the ryouka invaded seretei to save Kuchiki rukia. Not shortly after they arrived Sosuke aizen was apparently murdered. Momo saw him herself and broke down in to tears. I was there, I wanted to comfort her. But knew that there was someone else. She attacked Ichimaru but Kira obviously defended his taicho. This was serious, they even went as far as activating there zanpakatou. Till they were stopped. Hitsugaya taicho told me and rangiku to throw them in to jail. So me and Rangiku grabbed hold of Momo. While Isane and Iba got Izru. She didn't even look at me when I came to visit her.

Rangiku found a letter from aizen addressed to Momo. So she gave it to her. This so called letter said that Hitsuagaya would destroy the seretei. Which was pathetic. Since we knew an trusted him by then. Momo however believed it and attacked him..she..pointed her blade towards him. I had never seen before, Hitsugaya so broken. Luckily he managed to knock her out. Let's see the next part... momo followed Toushiro and Rangiku to the central 46 chambers. Where they discovered that central 46 had been murdered.. Momo came the second Rangiku and Toushiro chased after Izru. I'm not sure, but gin led Momo away from that place and aizen stabbed her then"Shuuei said.

"Your wrong there Shu-kun.."a voice startling both of them said.

"Hinako.."Nadeshiko stammered.

"mo.."Shuuei said.

"Ichimaru did bring me away. But aizen didn't stab me at that point. He told me then that someone wanted to see me. I was confused on who would want to see me. Once I turned around..I felt a mixture of emotions. I was so happy..he was alive. I immediately hugged him. He said that he was sent on a secret mission. That in order to do so he had to fake his death. That was obviously a lie. His words "I'm sorry you've become so upset. Don't cry..and goodbye" that's when he stabbed me. Right then.."Momo said sadly.

Nadeshiko let's out a large gasp, it was a very tragic story. She couldn't deny that.

"So I was in a coma for awhile. But once I woke up. I realised the truth.

Shiro-chan who had always been there for me. Also when I had woken up I regained my memories. So obviously I'd go back to shiro"Momo said a smileon her face. "A few years after we had been dating, he asked me to marry him.."

I see..

"I have to take my leave now"Nadeshiko said and rushed off before they could say anything. Tears were pouring out her eyes, but it couldn't be helped. She ran and ran for awhile. Until she came to a dead end.

He really loves her. After all their pain and suffering. Can I really break them apart?..No that would be too cruel. She flips open her violet phone.

"Moshi moshi Brother"Nadeshiko said.

"Yo Shiko, how have you been? Not scratch that. How's making hitsugaya fall for you? I'm sure it's going well right"Shuryia said.

"Which Hitsugaya?"Nadeshiko said.

"What are you talking about?"Shuryia said.

"Brother..there already married"Nadeshiko said.

"Your lying"Shuriya said. "She even kissed me on the cheek".

"She was probably going to let you down easy. Seriously..just stop now"Nadeshiko said.

"..I see. Very well. I'll apologise to everyone in the seretei and head back"Shuriya said. With that the conversation ended.

She glanced up at the sky. Things just have to be this way huh?

* * *

Authors note: short chapter. Gomen there was not much of ulquihime in this chapter. But I thought it was best to include the other parrings. New ending song everyone.

Ending Song:

Sign by Flow

I realize the screaming pain

Hearing loud in my brain

But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar

I realize the screaming pain

Hearing it loud in my brain

But I'm going to go straight ahead with the scar

It's fine if you forget, it's fine if you can't feel it

I've patched up the scrapes in my heart

It's okay if I'm hurt, because I no longer feel the pain

Even as I drag my feet along

I can no longer see

The self

That made a sound

and then collapsed

If you just notice the sound of the wind...

It told me to follow these scars

Before I'd be crushed by the weight of the world

Can you remember it? The sky of tears...

That pain has given you protection

Because this pain will always protect you

More than the strength of being unhurt, the kindness that cannot hurt

Its voice in some ways, seems sad

Just like

Unbuttoning a button

Our hearts and bodies

Were separated...

Once again, catch your heart...

It told me to follow these scars

Before I'd be crushed by the weight of the world

Can you remember it? The sky of tears...

That pain has given you protection

Because this pain will always protect you

I found it

That teary voice

There's no mistake

It's my own

All of it was for this moment...

I'm sure that from the beginning, you knew

I was the only one who wouldn't leave you again

I made you realize, this is a sign for you

That pain has given you protection

I was told to follow these scars

And then there wouldn't be anything to be afraid of...

Don't forget it, your reason for smiling...

That pain has given you protection

That pain has given you protection

Because this pain will always protect you

Filed in: Dos Espada

Sent from my iPod


	20. Nadako and Grimmjows Aniki

Orhime walked back from the Market, 3 bags of groceries in her hands. Once they had finished training, they all realised there was no more food left. So Rangiku sent her to buy someone. Sigh, orhime couldn't help but get distracted the entire way through training. She couldn't help but be worried about Hinako. After what had happened to Toushiro, her friend seemed to be a little distant. Knowing Hinako. Shes probably blaming herself.

Just as she approaches the street, she sees a flash of black and yellow hair. Ulquiorra and Nadako? I wonder where there going?... Ulqui told me to trust him, but following them won't do any harm. She made sure that she was a good distance away from them.. There talking all serious.. I wonder..

"Wait a second Sakai"Ulquiorra said walking up to the bushes. Shoot he's found me... Suddenly a hand places on my mouth and pulls me away.

"Quierra?"Nadako said.

"Its nothing"Ulquiorra said and followed after her. Orhime glanced up at the person who saved her.

"Tark-onii-tan?"Orhime said shocked. He reveals the rest of the bush.

"Hallie and Nel?"Orhime said.

"Yeah"Nel said.

"I'm confused, what are you guys doing?"Orhime said.

"Were spying on Ulquiorra just like you. Hadn't you noticed how he's been so silent the entire day? Though he often whispers something to Nadako"Hallibell said.

"Not just that. Grimmjow has been missing as well and I thought if we followed these two. We would find him"Nel said. "Not just that since ancient times, even if the two sides were suppose to be at war. The Sakai and Hiffeiko have always been close. They kept away many secrets as well"

Orhime wasn't surprised by this new piece of information. Since she had actually seen Ulquiorra talk to Nadako earlier on.

"So you think that there hiding something?"Orhime said. Nel nodded.

"So that's about it"Stark said.

"Wait what about you?"Orhime said. As they got out the bushes and stood up.

"Oh me. There's unfinished business I have"Stark said. Unfinished business?... He didn't say anymore of that and we continued to follow Ulquiorra and Nadako.

Ulquiorra let's out a large sigh, he wasn't stupid. He knew they were tailing him. "Hold on one second Saki". Nadako gave me a confused look, but he ignored it and blasted the bushes with a green cero. Moments later..

"OUCHIE! That hurt so much!"

The first one who came out was Neliel, bruises on her arm.

"How come were unharmed?"Stark said coming out.

"That's because your the primera you slipped past it"Nel pouted. He rolls his eyes as Orhime and Hallibell came out with a orange shield activated.

"MOU! Hime, you should of put the shield around me!"Nel said.

"Gomen but Hallie was closest to me"Orhime said.

"Ahem"Ulquiorra said interrupting them. All 4 of them formed in to a line.

"Hime say gomen"Nel said.

"I won't..Ulqui, you told me to trust you. But I can't if your keeping

secrets"Orhime said.

"I second that thought. Schiffer you going to tell us or what?"Stark said.

"Don't act like you don't know Coyoute"Ulquiorra said.

"It's..that right?"Stark said. He nodded. "Man what a pain".

"Hime. You guys can follow? It's not really much"Ulquiorra said. The others followed behind him.

Once they got there, Grimmjow stood there waiting with another tall guy. Apart from he had midnight blue hair with light blue streaks.

Ulquiorra knew this person right away.

"Sakai Ren"Ulquiorra said. As Nadako embraced the guy.

"Been awhile Quierra-San"Ren said.

Orhime glanced over at both of them. They seem to know eachother. But thus guy, he seemed so familiar to her. Midnight blue hair, where have I seen him before? He seems to have some features of nadako and Grimmjow. Other than that he's so much mature..his eyes are..no what am I doing?

"It's certainly been awhile"the guy said. Ulquiorra nodded.

He turns to see me. "What a beauty youve become Ku"

"Eh.."Orhime was startled when the guy kissed her hand. "Errm I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

"I see. Well I'm Sakai Ren, Nadako and Grimmjows brother"Ren said.

"What was our relationship before?"Orhime found herself asking.

"You were supposed to be my wife"Ren said.

"Eh..but me an ulqui.."Orhime stammered. Suddenly Ulquiorra appears in front of me. "That's enough Ren. She doesn't remember that much".

"My how scary.. Alright then even I can be reasonable.. "Ren said.

"Geez bro. Don't harass Orhime"Grimmjow said.

"Who?"Ren said.

"Um me. My names Inoue Orhime, segunda espada to sosuke aizens army. Well I

guess I use to be Kura Himenko in my previous life"Orhime said.

Ren nodded. "Then ..I know all of you here. But your new names I do not know".

"Zero espada, Tia Hallibell"Hallibell said.

"Primera Espada Coyoute Stark"Stark said.

"Terecra Espada Neliel Tu Odversick"Nel said politely.

"Cuatro Espada. Schiffer Ulquiorra"Ulquiorra said coldly. Why is he being so cold to Ren-San? He seems so nice.

"Quinto Espada.. Jagerjaques Grimmjow"Grimmjow said.

"I see now. There not really different from your other names"Ren commented.

Before he could ask me anything.

"Oi ORHI? You hear! Dam girl all you had to do was get the groceries and now Rangikus starting a drinking party"Tatsuki said appearing out of know where.

"Ah gomen Tatsu-chan. Shes seriously started drinking? Don't worry I'll stop her"Orhime said.

"G-"Tatsuki paused. Orhime noticed her gaze was on Ren.

"I'm Sakai ren and you are?"Ren said.

"Arisa Tatsuki. 4th seat of squad 11"Tatsuki said.

"Shinigami?"Ren questioned.

"Uh well. Look at the time, we should all get back right? We still have things to discuss as well"Orhime said.

Everyone nodded and well all headed to Urhara shoten. Where Rukia and Ichigo were in deep conversation with Rangiku.

"Rangiku-San? I thought you were drunk"Orhime said slightly confused.

"I was. But Taichoooooo was so cruel to me! "Rangiku pouted. Taicho? That means.. Momo appears in the door way slowly followed by Toushiro. "YO"

"Cous!"Orhime smiled happily and hugged him.

"Alright alright hime"Toushiro said.

"I'm so glad your better"Orhime said.

"Thanks to Bed wetter Momo"Toushiro said grinning at Momo.

"I wouldn't of been able to do it without the help of Shuuei"Momo said praising him.

"Actually Nadeshiko gave me the idea"Shuuei said.

"It wasn't anything really"Nadeshiko said blushing.

* * *

Toushiro notices a familiar midnight blue hair guy beside Nadako.

"Nadeshiko no hime i presume?"the guy said to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko gave the guy a small nod. He turns to face me.

"Who are you?"Ren said.

"Jubantai taicho, Hitsugaya Toushiro"Toushiro paused at his confused expression. " Matsue Toshikiro".

"Ah. It certainly has been awhile"Ren said. He raised his White eyebrow. "Gomen, but who are you?"

"Sakai Ren"Ren said. Sakai? Ren immediately turns to face Momo.

"Gobantai Taicho, Hitsugaya Momo"Momo said. "Shiroshi Hinako no hime".

"I see. So in the end you two did get married. What ashame for my best friend, but he will have to get over it"Ren said. He nodded. "But why are you here?"

"We need his help for the training"Nadako said.

"I appreciate the help. But Rangiku already has everything done"Toushiro said. Just then Rangiku stops talking to Ichigo and Rukia.

"NANAI? WTF is SAKAI REN DOING HERE?"Rangiku yelled.

"Who are you?"Ren said.

"3rd squad taicho. Matsumoto Rangiku"Rangiku said. "Ouei Ranako".

"Rangiku-San, calm down"Orhime said. She does so.

"He's here to help with the training"Toushiro said.

"We don't need help"Rangiku said bitterly.

"Come on, haven't you guys forgiven me yet?"Ren said.

"Eh? Forgiven.."Orhime said.

Shoot she still doesn't remember yet. I can't remind her.

"No we haven't. The only members of Saki we can actually trust is Jagerjaques over there. Nadako only just barely"Toushiro responded.

"Why my brother? Isn't he less trust worthy"Ren said.

"No. Since I'm part of Aizens army, I've already sworn my alliance to him"Grimmjow said.

Toushiro didn't like the whole sworn my alliance thing. But what could he do about it? The espadas right now were the only people they could trust.

"You know. It's true we haven't forgiven you, or Shuriya. But we do need some more updates on the 2nd class households. So I think it's best if your willing to help us"Momo said.

Momo?...

"I will. Since there isn't much of a choice. If my sister did not still have a crush on that emo guy over there. I'll never do this"Ren said.

He saw Orhime flinch, and sighed. "That's very nice, but we all know Hime and Ulquiorra have been dating for quite sometime now".

He grinned at RENs shocked face.

"How long?"Ren said.

"4 years right?"Toushiro said. Orhime nodded, a smile on her face. "I'm glad too. I finally got over you Ichigo".

"Eh..you liked me?"Ichigo said. Everyone laughed then apart from ren, nadako and Nadeshiko.

"Well duh"Grimmjow said.

"Baka didn't you know?"Rukia said.

"I did try to tell you"Tatsuki said.

"But knowing Ichi he would never listen"Nel said.

"How was I suppose to know?"Ichigo said confused.

* * *

Orhime found herself grinning. Everyone was getting along with eachother. Even though they were shinigami, espadas or humans. It should always be this way.

"ORHIME-San!"a voice said. She looked up to see Aoki.

"Eh..aoki-San?"Orhime said.

"Aoi..?"Ulquiorra and Toushiro said at the same time.

"Shinji he's..he's been"Aoki paused seeing Ren. "..you..."

Aoki-San. There's something wrong with her now, she's..

"May I ask who you are?"Ren said.

"9th division Taicho, chief commander of the secret ops 1st generation. Ariyosho Aoki"Aoki whispered.

A strong gust of wind appeared then. "A member of the ariyosho household still alive? No no, this won't do".

Orhime saw that Ren was reaching for his zanpakatou. No..I have to do something. However before she could, two blades protected Aoki.

"..you guys.."Aoki said.

"Your death was our fault last time"Ulquiorra said.

"We didn't want to kill you. This time we will do.."Toushiro paused.

"Anything it takes to protect you"both boys said at the same time.

There..that's right. Aoki-San told me that it was them who stabbed her. I see now.

"Tch..."Ren said.

"I don't believe your duties matter anymore since the households have fallen. Plus..that incidence was like 5 centuries ago. You guys must of found evidence that-"Orhime was cut of by Aoki.

"It's fine. Orhime, whatever you say. Members of the Saki never listen"Aoki

said.

As she said that, the air around them seemed to get colder. No one spoke, it would of stayed silent. But..something unexpected happened.

"ORHIME-CHAAAN!"a sing song voice sang. Orhime glanced up at the person who suddenly hugged her. A girl with long reddish hair with pink highlights.

The person looked so different now and she didn't recognise her at first. Till she saw the tall brown hair guy and black hair guy.

"Mizuro...Keigo. That means your.."Orhime said. Suddenly Tatsuki punched the person. "Chizuru! Get of Orhi".

"OUCH! What the heck was that for!"Chizuru yelled.

"I told you to let go of her. Gosh she's already got a boyfriend now. Plus she's never been gay!"Tatsuki shouted.

"Eh..is this true Hime?"Chizuru said.

"Ah huh. He's over there, Ulqui come here for a second"Orhime said. Ulquiorra does so.

"This is my friend Chizuru, Chizuru this is my boy friend Schiffer

Ulquiorra"Orhime introduced.

"Ah bummer.."Chizuru said.

"Nice to see you again Orhime"Mizuro said kindly.

"Yeah you as well"Orhime said.

"Wow Orhime, you came back with so many friends. Who are they?"Keigo said. As if right on cue, everyone began introducing themselves.

"Coyoute Stark"Stark said boredly.

"Tia Hallibell"Hallibell said.

"Neliel Tu Odversick. But you guys can call me Nel"Nel said.

"Schiffer Ulquiorra"Ulquiorra said.

"Jagerjaques Grimmjow"Grimmjow said.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro"Toushiro said.

"Umm..I'm...Hitsugaya Momo"Momo said.

"Kawii. Sister?"

"No"

"Related somehow? Cousin"

"no"

"Lover?"

"Well actually married"Momo whispered. But chizuru heard. "Let me guess Shinigami as well?"

Orhime was taken back by this. Chizuru knew about shinigami?

"Gobanati taicho".

"I'm Saki Nadako"Nadako said.

"Saki Ren"Ren said.

"I'm Hitaka Nadeshiko. Nice to meet you"Nadeshiko said politely.

"Matsumoto Rangiku"Rangiku said.

"Ariyosho Aoki. Haven't seen you in awhile Chizuru"Aoki said.

They hugged each other which confused Orhime. How long have I been gone? Everyone seems to know each other now. There all so close..

"Wow Hime, you've changed a lot"Keigo said.

"He he not really. But I am stronger now so I guess"Orhime said.

"Alright! Let's take this inside now? I'm sure we all have loads to tell

Each other. Chizuru, Keigo and Mizuro do you guys want to stay over?"Tatsuki said.

"Thanks for the offer but once we've talked we will head back to our new apartments "Chizuru said.

Apartments? What happened to there parents. What's happened since I've gone.

"Wow more guests. Well come inside.."Gin said from the door way. Something happened..what..

"Gin, what happened to Rukia and Kurosaki?"Orhime asked.

"They went to kill some hollows"Gin said. Orhime nodded and went inside with the others. She knew Gin was lying since there had been no hollows in the time she spent here.

Something happened to this town while I was gone. Something awful no something devastating struck this place. Someone did this all..I'm sure, orelse why would chizuru , keigo and mizuro move away for awhile? Why would everyone suddenly decide to trust humans? It doesn't seem right to me. Something happened and I'm going to find out.


End file.
